Ein langweiliger Sommertag
by Lilly5
Summary: Ch 10 up! In den Sommerferien langweilt sich Draco und besucht Harry. Was passiert dann? Findet es heraus! DracoHarry Slash und keinerlei Spoiler für HBP
1. Nur aus Langeweile

Harry Potter und alles was damit zu tun hat gehört J. K. Rowling, ich habe mir die Figuren nur... ausgeliehen ^^**

Warnung: Yaoi/ slash (Draco/Harry) Dracos P.o.V. ^-^ 

Kurze Zusammenfassung: Es sind gerade Sommerferien und ein gewisser Draco Malfoy überlegt sich, was er gegen seine Langeweile unternehmen könnte. Dabei kommt er zu dem Entschluss, dass dagegen nur noch eine Sache auf der ganzen Welt helfen kann: Harry Potter zu ärgern. Aber als er dann bei Harry ist, läuft alles ganz anders als geplant...

(wer mich kennt, weiß was passiert, aber da mich hier keiner kennt weiß es keiner was denn ^^* ich hab die ganze nacht daran gearbeitet, ich muss jetzt ins bett sonst fang ich an rumzuspinnen... aber da es in der Kategorie Romance ist, ist es vielleicht doch offensichtlich, hehe...) 

Sobald mir ein passender Titel einfällt werde ich ihn ändern. Ich nehme gerne Vorschläge an. 

^____^ Gute Nacht! 

Ein langweiliger Sommertag...

Mir war langweilig. Extrem langweilig. Ich verbrachte den Sommer auf dem Landgut meiner Eltern damit, mich zu langweilen und von meinem Vater in die Irre getrieben zu werden indem er mich davon überzeugen wollte wie großartig und mächtig dieser Clown von Lord Voldemort doch war. Ich überlegte ob ich ihm sagen sollte, dass er es einfach lassen solle, weil ich absolut nichts von diesem Idioten wissen wollte. Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass das nichts bringen würde, also ließ ich ihn weiterhin von ihm schwärmen und hörte nur mit einem Ohr hin.

Na ja, wie schon gesagt war ich so sehr gelangweilt, dass ich mir einen Plan ausdachte um mich selbst vor dem Wahnsinn zu retten. Der erste Gedanke, der mir dabei in den Sinn kam war Harry Potter. Es war immer wieder erfrischend kurzweilig Harry auf die Nerven zu gehen und vielleicht könnte ich bei der Gelegenheit auch... Ja, das würde mich sicher auf andere Gedanken bringen! Also schnappte ich mir kurzerhand meinen treuen Nimbus 2001 und entschwebte auf dem Besen in die heiße Nachmittagssonne.

Unentdeckt landete ich auf dem Rasen hinter Harrys Haus. An diesem schönen Samstagnachmittag schien keiner zu Hause zu sein, seine Familie war vielleicht baden gefahren um etwas gegen die brennende Hitze zu tun die schon seit Wochen vorherrschte. Oder auch nicht, was kümmerte mich das, schließlich war ich hier, um Harry etwas zu nerven... richtig? Mhh, wenn ich an baden denke, kommt mir ein Gedanke... aber genug davon für jetzt, ich hatte schließlich was vor!

Nachdem ich meinen Besen an einem sicheren Ort versteckt hatte, schlenderte ich zur Haustür und klopfte. Kurz darauf öffnete Harry mit einem wahnsinnig gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck, der sich aber schnell in einen äußerster Überraschung wandelte. Ich bin zwar nicht sicher was Harry erwartet hatte, aber ich war es mit Sicherheit nicht, denn er starrte mich an als stünde der Weihnachtsmann persönlich vor seiner Tür. Ich musste Grinsen und versuchte gar nicht erst es zu verbergen, da das sowieso nichts genützt hätte. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war einfach unbezahlbar. Aber irgendwie war es niedlich, man sieht Harry Potter schließlich nicht jeden Tag mit so einem dummen Ausdruck...

„Was um alles in der Welt tust du hier, Malfoy?", zischte er. In seiner Stimme war deutlich sein Misstrauen zu hören. Ganz wie es nun mal meine Art war lächelte ich selbstzufrieden und zwängte mich in die offene Tür, bevor er sie wieder schließen konnte und sagte mit gespielt beleidigter Stimme: „Ist das deine Art, einen Gast zu behandeln? Darf ich denn nicht reinkommen?" Ja, ja, immer höflich sein und schön brav fragen... auch wenn ich schon mit einem Fuß in der Wohnung stand.

„Na schön, Malfoy, aber fass bloß nichts an, denn wenn irgendwas kaputt geht bin ich tot. Und da ich nicht vorhabe zu sterben werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du es bereust, wenn du irgendwas anstellst, ist das klar?" Gut, ich weiß zwar, dass ich manchmal ein gemeiner Kerl bin, aber die letzte Bemerkung war nicht gerechtfertigt! Ich meine, ich komme doch nicht mit irgendeiner wirklich böswilligen Absicht hierher... ich will ihn ja nicht gleich umbringen, das würde ich gar nicht übers Herz bringen. Ich will ihn nur ein bisschen ärgern... er sieht süß aus wenn er wütend ist und versucht sich dagegen zu wehren. Und vielleicht...

Ich zeigte meine Enttäuschung offen, was ich eigentlich niemals zulassen würde und genoss, wie Harry weniger verdächtigend und mehr verlegen wurde. Er hasste es offensichtlich zu sehen, wenn jemand gekränkt war. Ich lächelte innerlich und legte mir schnell einen Plan zurecht und überlegte, wie ich es ihm noch unbequemer machen konnte.

„Das war gemein, Potter. Ich meine, ich habe gar nichts getan, aber du ziehst sofort voreilige Schlüsse. Du weißt kaum was über mich und gehst trotzdem davon aus, dass ich dich gleich umbringen will", während ich die Sätze über meine Lippen gleiten ließ, welche zugegeben mehr Wahrheit enthielten als ich im Moment zugeben würde, lief ich niedergeschlagen zu der Couch, die vom Flur aus im Wohnzimmer stehen sehen konnte. Mal sehen wie er reagieren wird...

„S-sieh doch, Malfoy, ich will deine Gefühle nicht verletzen, aber du kannst mir keine Vorwürfe dafür machen, dass ich vermute du willst mich umbringen. Schließlich versucht du ständig mir irgendwelchen Ärger zu bereiten, wenn ich absolut gar nichts dafür kann! Ist das etwa fair?" Er klang vorwurfsvoll, aber mir kam es eher etwas verzweifelt vor. Es tat mir fast schon leid Harry so anzugreifen, aber er hatte mich wirklich an einem verletzlichen Punkt getroffen...mitten in mein Herz. Hasst er mich denn so sehr, dass er immer gleich denkt ich will ihm was antun?

„Du hast damit angefangen!", schmollte ich. Versehentlich hatte ich wohl mehr Emotionen in diese Anschuldigung einfließen lassen, als mir lieb war, denn es klang fast so als würde ich jede Sekunde anfangen zu weinen und er sah mich total geschockt an. Eigentlich wollte ich doch nur, dass Harry erkennt, was ich ihm sagen wollte! Es ist alles deine Schuld, es hätte so schön sein können, aber du wolltest meine Freundschaft damals nicht...

„Was? Ich kann mich genau erinnern, dass du dich über den ersten Freund, den ich je hatte lustig gemacht hast!" Harry setzte sich neben mich auf die Couch, aber leider war er immer noch weit weg von mir. Verdammt! Warum setzt er sich so weit weg? Er hasst mich also wirklich...

Ich strich mir frustriert meine silbernen Haare aus meinem Gesicht und starrte in Harrys verwirrte Augen. Diese Augen...so wunderschön wie zwei glänzende Smaragde... ich wollte sie besitzen, ich wollte, dass sie allein mir gehören, dass nur ich ihren Glanz sehen durfte. Aber um das zu erreichen musste ich mich jetzt darauf konzentrieren, was ich tat, denn ich spürte langsam, wie sich Tränen in meinen eigenen Augen bildeten. Ich durfte jetzt nicht anfangen zu weinen! Das sähe wohl recht komisch aus und er würde denken ich fange gleich an zu heulen, nur weil er ein bisschen mit mir streitet. Dabei ist es doch so ganz und gar anders...

„Na... dein sogenannter Freund hat sich über meinen Namen lustig gemacht! Wie würdest du denn darauf reagieren, wenn sich jemand über deinen Namen lustig machen würde?" Gut. Es klang zwar wie von einem kleinen Kind das sich zu rechtfertigen versucht, aber es hat gewirkt. Er dachte nach.

Langsam begann er zu sprechen, er hatte wohl überlegt was er darauf sagen sollte. „Ich weiß, worauf du hinaus willst, Malfoy. Aber du hast mir das Leben trotzdem zur Hölle gemacht. Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass das alles nur wegen Ron war." Ich seufzte tief. Er hatte also keine Ahnung von all dem Leid, das er mir mit einer simplen Geste zugefügt hatte...er wusste nicht, dass ich jahrelang unter dem gelitten hatte, was er mir damals auf der Treppe am Abend als wir in Hogwarts angekommen waren gesagt hat? Ich hatte mir das schon gedacht... woher sollte er das auch wissen, er würde nicht über so etwas nachdenken, denn er hasst mich ja...

„Nein Harry, ich habe das alles nur getan, weil du mich damals mehr verletzt hast als du dir vorstellen kannst. Du warst die erste Person mit der ich wirklich befreundet sein wollte und du hast meine Hoffnung in tausend Stücke zerschlagen! Weißt du wie _du mir_ damit mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht hast?" Mir war nicht aufgefallen, dass ich ihn eben Harry genannt habe...das tue ich nie, nur in meinen Gedanken, denn hier bin ich sicher vor seinem Spott wenn er das hören würde. Deswegen war ich um so mehr überrascht als er wieder sprach.

„Ha- Harry? Du hast mich...warum?" Er sah mich so verwirrt an, dass ich total erschrocken für einen Moment die Kontrolle verlor und eine einzelne Träne über meine Wange rollte. Mist...warum habe ich nicht aufgepasst? Er wird sich über mich lächerlich machen, ich kann es schon spüren. Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter, was soll ich denn tun?

Doch es kam kein Lachen. Keine dummen Sprüche. Nichts. Stattdessen rutschte er näher zu mir, ganz nah. Er saß noch so weit weg, dass sich vielleicht ein kleines Kind zwischen uns setzen könnte. Vielleicht dreißig Zentimeter. Mein Herz begann plötzlich schneller zu schlagen. Was würde wohl jetzt passieren?

„Ich habe dich so sehr verletzt?", fragte er mich mit leiser Stimme. Es war so leise, dass ich es kaum verstanden habe und noch einmal darüber nachdenken musste, bevor ich erkannte, was der Junge, der mich jetzt so traurig ansah wie noch nie jemand zuvor gesagt hatte. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Könnte es denn möglich sein, dass er mich doch nicht so sehr hasste wie ich die ganze Zeit über dachte? Oh bitte, bitte lass es so sein! 

Als ich merkte, dass er auf irgendetwas wartete, antwortete ich kurz mit einem „Ja." Dieses winzige Wörtchen schien ihm weitaus mehr zu sagen als das gesamte Gespräch, das wir bisher geführt hatten, denn ehe ich noch etwas sagen konnte hatte er schon seine warmen weichen Lippen gegen meine gepresst. Leider endete der Kuss genauso schnell wie er angefangen hatte und Harry drehte verlegen seinen Kopf zur Seite. Er murmelte ein verlegenes „Sorry" und ich bemerkte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

Und wieder hatte er mich sprachlos gemacht. Nur dieses mal war ich wirklich geschockt. War das, was gerade passiert war wirklich echt? Ich nehme an es war echt, denn ich konnte noch immer die warme Berührung seiner Lippen spüren. Was hat ihn dazu gebracht das zu tun? Kein Ahnung, vielleicht wusste er nicht was er sonst in diesem Moment hätte tun sollen. Warum hat es sich so gut angefühlt? Weil ich schon sehr, sehr lange auf diesen Moment gewartet habe und mir immer wieder vorgestellt habe wie das wohl sein würde. Und warum bin ich dann so geschockt? Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet! Was soll ich jetzt tun, wie soll ich reagieren? Ich weiß es nicht... vielleicht sollte ich abwarten was passiert? 

„Ähm...Draco? Es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht was ich sonst hätte tun sollen." Aha, hab ich doch gesagt! „Na ja... ich... ich denke es ist okay", sagte ich abwesend. 

Er starrte mich verwirrt an, was hatte ich denn seltsames gesagt dass er gleich so aus dem Konzept gebracht werden würde? Oh... Oh! Hatte ich eben gesagt es sei okay? Ich Idiot! Ich sitze hier mit Harry Potter auf einer Couch, er hat mich gerade versehentlich geküsst und ich sage es ist OKAY? Super. Ganz toll. Jetzt hält er mich sicher für total verrückt... dabei ist alles was ich will, dass er es noch einmal tut, wenn auch nur noch ein einziges mal. Das wäre nicht schlimm wenn es dafür für immer dauern würde, aber das wäre wohl zu viel verlangt.

„Hey, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte Harry etwas beleidigt. „Oh... tut mir leid ich war gerade in Gedanken versunken... was hast du gesagt?" Er sah mich mit seinen wunderschönen Smaragden an. So schön... ich wollte sie unbedingt besitzen und jetzt war vielleicht meine einzige Chance. Gespannt wartete ich auf seine Antwort.

„Nun... ich habe gesagt, dass es mir leid tut dass ich dich so verletzt habe... ich wollte das nicht, ehrlich, ich war doch nur ein kleiner Junge dem man Schlechtes über die Malfoys erzählt hatte und ich habe diesen Geschichten geglaubt, aber jetzt habe ich erkannt, dass es nicht so ist, denn du bist anders, du besitzt ein gutes Herz. Und warum ich dich geküsst habe... na ja, ich wollte nicht dass du wegen mir weinst und ich... ich wusste eben nicht was ich sonst hätte tun sollen. Lass uns die Sache einfach vergessen und dann-" 

Ich hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten, dass Harry einfach nicht sehen konnte wie glücklich mich das gemacht hatte, sodass ich kurzerhand selbst die Initiative ergriffen hatte und mich förmlich auf ihn gestürzt hatte. Zuerst küsste ich ihn nur vorsichtig auf die Lippen, doch als ich mich meiner Sache sicher fühlte, ließ ich meiner Leidenschaft, die sich im Laufe der Jahre angesammelt hatte freien Lauf und versuchte, den Kuss zu vertiefen, indem ich mit meiner Zunge langsam über Harrys Lippen fuhr. Nachdem Harry den Schock überwunden hatte, gab er mir nach und öffnete seinen Mund ein kleines bisschen und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit sofort, um mit meiner Zunge neugierig jeden Millimeter von Harrys Mund zu erforschen.

Ich kam erst wieder richtig zu Bewusstsein, als ich seine Hände über mein Haar streichen spürte. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass ich das, was ich getan habe nicht bereuen werde. Ich meine, dass ich überhaupt hergekommen bin und so. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn ja ärgern, aber ich hatte dabei auch die Hoffnung, dass ich es wenigstens so weit bringen könnte, dass wir uns nicht mehr gegenseitig angiften würden, wenn wir uns zufällig in einem der zahllosen Gänge in Hogwarts begegnen würden. Und jetzt? Jetzt liege ich auf ihm und küsse ihn. Am liebsten würde ich für immer so weiter machen...

Plötzlich löste Harry den Kuss und schnappte nach Luft. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit um ihm zu erzählen warum ich hier war...wenn ich mich recht erinnere hat er vorhin an der Tür danach gefragt. 

„Weißt du, eigentlich bin ich hierher gekommen, um etwas gegen meine Langeweile zu unternehmen. Ich wollte dich ein bisschen nerven, weil du so niedlich darauf reagierst und ich habe mir erhofft, dass sich unser Verhältnis etwas bessern würde...du weißt schon, eben so, dass wir uns nicht immer gegenseitig angreifen sobald wir uns sehen. Und jetzt... jetzt habe ich endlich die Gelegenheit, das zu tun, was ich schon seit Jahren tun wollte."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Harry sich schon wieder erholt und fragte nun: „Was meinst du damit? Doch nicht etwa mich zu küssen...oder?"

„Hm... doch, eigentlich habe ich genau das gemeint. Und noch etwas mehr. Ich.... ich wollte dir schon so lange sagen, dass... dass ich..." Ich schluckte. Nein, ich konnte das nicht tun! Immerhin... war er der Junge der lebt, derjenige, den dieser alberne Voldemort unbedingt tot sehen will und wenn ich ihm jetzt meine Gefühle gestehe, dann wird mir mein Vater das nie verzeihen, er wird mich rausschmeißen oder noch schlimmer umbringen! Aber eigentlich... eigentlich ist es mir das wert.

„Draco? Was wolltest mir sagen?", fragte er sanft. So unglaublich sanft und liebevoll, dass ich fast schmelzen wollte vor Glück. Genau so sanft und liebevoll wie seine smaragdgrünen Augen mir verrieten, dass er genauso fühlte wie ich und ich es nur sagen zu brauchte, damit auch er erkennt, dass ich ihn liebe.

Ich lächelte kurz und holte dann tief Luft, um mich auf diese Worte vorzubereiten, die mir schon so lange auf der Zunge lagen und einfach nicht über meine Lippen gleiten wollten. Doch nun war definitiv der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen um es geschehen zu lassen.

„Harry ich... ich liebe dich" Endlich! Endlich war es raus. Das war ein unbeschreiblich gutes Gefühl, aber jetzt war ich gespannt auf seine Reaktion. Ich hätte irgendwelche Beleidigungen oder einen Schock erwartet, aber stattdessen zog er meinen Kopf zu sich hinunter und hauchte mir ein „Ich liebe dich auch, Draco" in mein Ohr. Ich sah ihm tief in die Augen... endlich gehörten diese vollkommenen Smaragde mir. Ich war so glücklich wie noch nie in meinem Leben, endlich hatte ich jemanden, der mich wirklich liebt.

Wir versanken in einen endlos langen, unendlich zärtlichen Kuss, der niemals enden sollte.

Plötzlich hörte ich einen Schrei und eine Stimme, die sagte: „Ach du meine Güte, jetzt ist der Junge auch noch schwul! Oh nein, Petunia, Liebes, was hast du?" Im Hintergrund konnte ich das irre Lachen eines Jungen hören...

Schnell sprangen wir beide auf und sehen uns erschrocken um. Die Zeit war unmerklich davon geglitten... 2 Stunden waren vergangen und Harrys... Familie war von ihrem Ausflug zurückgekommen. Ich sah einen fetten Jungen, der hysterisch lachte, während sein Gesicht immer roter wurde, einen genauso fetten Mann, der uns böse anblickte und in seinen Armen ein ohnmächtige dürre Frau. 

„O- Onkel Vernon i-ich-" „Mach dass du verschwindest, aber schnell, sonst kannst du was erleben!", brüllte dieser Onkel Vernon mit hochrotem Kopf.

Harry packte meine Hand und zusammen quetschten wir uns an seinem Onkel vorbei hinaus ins Freie und rannten laut lachend dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen.

************************

So ^^' fertig! Hm, wie ist es geworden (auf jeden fall etwas länger als geplant, es ist jetzt 6:30 und ich sitze schon seit 3 Uhr daran *gääähn*)? Ich hoffe nicht allzu schlecht, ich habe noch nie so was in der Art geschrieben, aber ich habe endlos viele Geschichten mit Harry/Draco gelesen ^^' Da es mir gefallen hat, dachte ich, ich versuche mich mal selbst daran, hihi... bis auf das Ende ist es ja ganz nett find ich, ich kann keine Geschichten schreiben und schon gar nicht mitten in der Nacht...

Ich würde mich über Kommentare sehr freuen! Bitte bitte ^^* alle Vorschläge und Kritik und Lob und was auch immer zu mir damit ich weiß woran ich bin.

Lilly *miau* 


	2. Die nächtliche Flucht

Hallo ^^

  


Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nichts von mir hören ließ! Ich wusste einfach nicht so genau, was ich schreiben sollte. Nun habe ich mich doch dazu durchgerungen, eine Fortsetzung für die Geschichte zu schreiben *freu* ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefällt.

  


Harry Potter und alles was damit zu tun hat gehört J. K. Rowling, ich habe mir die Figuren (leider ^^) nur ausgeliehen *smile*

Warnung: Yaoi/ slash (Draco/Harry)

Dracos P.o.V 

  
  


************************

  
  


Da saßen wir nun und wussten nicht so recht, was wir jetzt tun sollten. Die Sonne war schon fast untergegangen und färbte den Himmel in einem wunderschönen rot, während es langsam dunkel wurde. Wir waren auf einen Spielplatz in der Nähe vor Harrys verrücktem Onkel geflüchtet. Ich saß in dem vom Tag noch warmen Sand und beobachtete, wie er auf der Schaukel leicht vor und zurück schwang.

  
  


"Was?", fragte Harry, nachdem ich ihn nun schon eine Ewigkeit mit einem verträumten Grinsen im Gesicht angestarrt hatte.

  
  


"Nichts", antwortete ich . "Aber sag mal... was soll denn jetzt werden? Ich meine, es ist sicher nicht die beste Idee zu deinen Verwandten zurückzukehren, also was willst du tun?" Ich stand auf und näherte mich ihm langsam.

  
  


"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich schätze du hast Recht, zurück kann ich nicht, aber dann muss ich meine Sachen aus dem Haus holen. Schließlich sind da meine ganzen Schulsachen und auch die Hausaufgaben. Snape würde mich sicher fressen, wenn ich am ersten Schultag ohne den Aufsatz daher komme. Und Hedwig..." Ich unterbrach seine Rede mit einem Kuss. Er war so überrascht, dass er gar nichts mehr sagte und mich mit großen Augen ansah.

  
  


Ich nutzte seine vorrübergehende Verwirrtheit, um ihm einen Vorschlag zu machen. "Das mit deinen Sachen kriegen wir schon hin, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Viel wichtiger ist jetzt was aus uns wird. Ich würde am liebsten für immer mit dir zusammen sein. Harry, ich liebe dich und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als das, bitte sag ja!" Die letzten Worte brachte ich kaum noch heraus, denn meine Stimme versagte und Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Was, wenn er das gar nicht wollte...

  
  


"Draco..." er sah mir in die Augen und lächelte dieses betäubend schöne Lächeln, das mich immer wieder aufs neue in seinen Bann zieht. Seine Hände wanderten langsam zu meinen Schultern und als er mich berührte, wurde mir heiß und eine Träne rollte einsam über meine Wange.

  
  


Sanft küsste mein Geliebter die im schwachen Licht silbern schimmernde Perle von meiner Wange und legte seine Arme schützend um mich. "Sei nicht traurig, mir geht es doch genau so", hauchte er zärtlich in mein Ohr und drückte mich fester an sich. Klar. Wie konnte ich nur denken, dass er es nicht wollen würde. Ganz klar, ich bin ja so dumm...

  
  


Glücklich erwiederte ich die Umarmung und flüsterte ein leises "Danke". Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens befreite ich mich aus der liebevollen Berührung und sah Harry gespannt an. "Also los!"

  
  


Er guckte belustigt und fragte "Wie also los? Was hast du denn vor?" Ich grinste ihn vielsagend an. "Hast du es etwa schon vergessen? Wir müssen doch deine Sachen aus der Höhle des Löwen retten!"

  
  


Harry sagte gar nichts. Er starrte mich einfach ausdruckslos an und schwieg. "Was denn?", fragte ich verwirrt. Dann grinste er erheitert und stellte mir die überlegenswerte Frage, wie ich das anstellen wolle, über die ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht hatte.

  
  


Frustriert setzte ich mich auf die Schaukel neben ihm und begann leicht zu schaukeln. "So ein Mist, wir dürfen ja außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern. Wie sollen wir dann in das Haus kommen? Schade, eben schien es noch so einfach..."

  
  


Plötzlich hörte ich neben mir ein leises Kichern und ich drehte mich zu Harry, um diesen breit lächelnd vorzufinden... "Wenn wir Glück haben, ist die Hintertür nicht abgeschlossen. Frag nicht warum, aber die Tür ist nur im Winter abgeschlossen."

  
  


Entgeistert sah ich ihn an. "Na toll, das hättest du ja auch gleich sagen können.. Bastard" "Was war das? Habe ich mich verhört oder hast du mich eben 'Bastard' genannt?" Er tat beleidigt, obwohl er genau wusste, dass ich es nicht wirklich böse gemeint hatte.

  
  


Schnell stand ich auf, nahm seine Hand und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Tut mir Leid, ist mir so rausgerutscht. Jetzt lass uns aber gehen!" Damit begann ich zu laufen und zog Harry hinter mir her.

  
  


Von hinten hörte ich leises Gemurmel, das sich wie "...jaja, ist mir so rausgerutscht, von wegen..." anhörte. Ich musste spontan lächeln und drückte seine Hand noch fester, was ihn dazu veranlasste mit dem Gemurmel aufzuhören und einen Schritt schneller zu laufen, sodass er jetzt neben mir her ging.

  
  


Während wir auf dem Spielplatz gewesen waren, war es Nacht geworden und die Straßenlampen warfen ihre Lichtkegel auf den gepflasterten Gehweg. Langsam wurde es kühl und da ich natürlich heute Nachmittag nicht ahnen konnte, wie das alles ausgehen würde, hatte ich nur ein gewöhnliches Muggel T-Shirt angezogen. Folglich war mir kalt und ich versuchte mich durch intensives Reiben meiner freien Hand gegen meinen Oberarm etwas aufzuwärmen. Als Harry das bemerkte, ließ er meine Hand los und legte seinen Arm um mich.

  
  


"Ah, du bist schön warm, das tut gut", freute ich mich und gab seinem leichten Druck nach, sodass er mich noch näher an sich ziehen konnte. "Selber schuld, wenn du nur ein dünnes T-Shirt anziehst." Mr. Potter hatte es natürlich auch nicht besser gemacht, schließlich war es Sommer, aber aus einem unerklärlichen Grund fror er nicht. Vielleicht bin ich einfach zu verwöhnt...

  
  


"Gleich sind wir da. Da drüben ist das Haus der Dursleys." Er deutete auf das Haus mit der Nummer 4, dessen Fenster hell erleuchtet waren. "Sind sie noch wach?", fragte ich. "Scheint so", meinte Harry. "Aber ordnungsliebend wie sie sind werden sie wohl bald zu Bett gehen, schließlich muss Onkel Vernon morgen arbeiten und es wäre ja so schrecklich unnormal, wenn er nicht ausgeschlafen wäre oder gar verschlafen würde."

  
  


Das, was er gesagt hatte, klang so schrecklich sarkastisch, dass ich mir ein "Was sind das nur für Leute?" nicht verkneifen konnte. Harry lächelte wehleidig, bevor er erklärte, dass wir uns hinter einem 'Auto' verstecken würden, bis seine unliebsame Verwandtschaft sich in ihr Nachtgemach begeben würde. Bei dieser Gelegenheit lernte ich gleich, was ein 'Auto' ist, ich habe mich eben nie für Muggeldinge interessiert. Ich hatte ja auch nie einen guten Grund dafür gehabt.

  
  


Jetzt saßen wir also hinter einem Auto, das auf der dem Haus gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite geparkt war und warteten. Die Luft wurde immer kühler und ich wünschte mir immer mehr einen schönen warmen Pullover. Ich saß mit dem Rücken zu Harry, um das Haus besser im Blick zu haben und begann langsam zu zittern. Liebevoll legte er seine Arme um mich und schmiegte sich dicht an mich. "Danke, das ist nett", sagte ich und streichelte mit meinen eiskalten Fingern über seine warmen Unterarme. 

  
  


Ich fragte mich wirklich, warum er so warm war, während ich halb erfror. Irgendwie ähnelte das sehr unseren Charakterzügen... er ist warmherzig und freundlich und ich bin kaltherzig und boshaft. Meistens jedenfalls. Aber als er mich so umarmte, wurde mir langsam wärmer... genau so veränderte er mich, denn durch ihn habe ich begonnen, meine freundliche, einfühlsame Seite zu zeigen. 

  
  


Ich schloss meine Augen und lehnte mich etwas zurück, um den intensiven Kontakt zu genießen und hob eine Hand zu seinem Kopf, um ihm durch sein wildes, dunkles Haar zu streichen. Sein Atem streifte sanft meinen Hals und es fühlte sich wundervoll an. Ich wünschte, dieser Moment könnte für immer anhalten, doch schon nach einem viel zu kurzen Augenblick ließ Harry wieder los. Enttäuscht öffnete ich die Augen und dreht mich zu ihm um. "Was ist?", fragte ich.

  
  


"Das Licht ist aus.", sagte er und deutete auf das Haus der Dursleys. "Oh. Dann können wir jetzt also anfangen?" Ich sah ihn fragend an, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, lass uns lieber noch eine halbe Stunde warten um ganz sicher zu sein, dass sie auch wirklich schlafen." "Gut, wie du meinst", gab ich gleichgültig zurück und kuschelte mich wieder an seinen warmen Körper.

  
  


Harry streichelte mir über mein silberblondes Haar und küsste mich auf die Stirn, bevor er mich umarmte und fragte: "Und was machen wir danach? Ich glaube kaum, dass es gut wäre, auf der Straße zu leben. Zu den Dursleys zu gehen ist auf jeden Fall unmöglich und zu dir zu gehen würde wahrscheinlich meinen sicheren Tod bedeuten."

  
  


Ich erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an die Szene, die sich abspielen würde, wenn ich mit dem leibhaftigen Harry Potter zu Hause vor der Tür stehen würde und einer verzweifelten Mutter und einem verärgerten und zugleich verwirrten Vater die Situation zu erklären versuchen würde und darum zu bitten mit meinem Freund hier wohnen zu dürfen. Mutter würde sich sicher total enttäuscht und heulend in ihrem Zimmer einschließen und Vater würde mich bestrafen, Harry in ein Verließ werfen und den Voldie-Clown rufen, um ihm seinen grandiosen Fang auszuliefern und ganz nebenbei ein paar extra Schleimpunkte einzusacken...

  
  


"Ich weiß nicht. Bis Schulbeginn sind es noch zwei Wochen, irgendwie geht das schon, denke ich." Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich so überzeugt war von meiner Aussage, doch Harry schien schon eine Lösung parat zu haben. "Ich weiß was wir machen. Wir nehmen uns einfach ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel. So kommen wir auch gleich in die Winkelgasse, um die Einkäufe für das neue Schuljahr zu erledigen und vom Bahnhof sind wir auch nicht mehr so weit weg. Was hältst du davon?"

  
  


Ich blickte ihn mit großen, neugierigen Augen an. "Ja... und wer soll das zahlen? Ich habe kein Geld, weil ich alles von meinen Eltern bezahlt bekomme und du..." Er lächelte nur und erklärte mir die Situation. "Meine Eltern haben mir ein Vermögen hinterlassen, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Also was sagst du?" Dagegen konnte ich nun nichts mehr erwiedern und ich willigte ein. "Gut, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Aber eine Frage habe ich doch noch. Wie sollen wir denn nach London kommen?" Er lächelte wieder. Langsam kam ich mir echt dumm vor, denn er schien auf jede Frage eine Antwort bereit zu haben. "Mit dem Fahrenden Ritter." "Oh...okay" Das war peinlich. Eigentlich hätte ich selber darauf kommen können, aber was soll's. Hauptsache wir wussten, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte.

  
  


"Ich denke wir können jetzt ins Haus", verkündete Harry und stand auf. Er streckte mir seine Hand hin, half mir auf und schlich mit mir über die einsame nächtliche Straße hinüber in den Vorgarten der Dursleys. Dort drehte er sich zu mir um und flüsterte: "Sei bitte mucksmäuschenstill, wenn wir da drinnen sind. Wenn jemand aufwacht, dann ist die Hölle los." Ich nickte stumm und ließ mich von ihm in den Garten führen.

  
  


Wir näherten uns der Hintertür und Harry drehte vorsichtig am Türgriff. Sie war tatsächlich, wie er gesagt hatte, nicht verschlossen und öffnete sich zu unserer Freude absolut geräuschlos. Damit war die halbe Aufgabe schon so gut wie überstanden, denn wir mussten es lediglich noch schaffen, Harrys Hab und Gut still und heimlich aus seinem Zimmer im ersten Stock zu entwenden. Dies schien vorerst auch nicht zu problematisch, da das Haus zu unserem Erleichtern von fürchterlich lautem Schnarchen erfüllt war. Das würde es möglich machen, die Sachen klammheimlich aus dem Haus zu bringen. 

  
  


So schlichen wir also zu der mit Teppich belegten hölzernen Treppe und machten uns auf den Weg nach oben. Die ersten paar Stufen passierte nichts, doch etwa in der mitte der Treppe gab eine Stufe ein knarzendes Geräusch von sich und das Schnarchen hörte auf. Erschrocken klammerten wir uns aneinander und hofften, dass niemand aufgewacht sein würde. Als nach einer Minute immer noch nichts geschah, sahen wir uns ängstlich an und befürchteten das schlimmste, aber ein lautes Grunzen, gefolgt von absolut unrythmischen und nervtötenden Schnarchgeräuschen ließ uns erleichtert aufatmen und wir setzten unsere Mission fort. 

  
  


Alles andere verlief so gut wie reibungslos. Harrys Eule Hedwig hätte beinahe vor Wiedersehensfreude aufgekreischt, aber zum Glück war das Tier klug genug, um zu wissen, dass sie besser ruhig sein sollte, bis wir wieder draußen waren. So brachten wir seinen gesamten Besitz, was nicht gerade viel war, nach draußen und liefen damit vorsorglich noch ein paar Straßen weiter.

  
  


"Geschafft!", freute sich Harry und legte die Sachen, die er trug auf einer Bank ab. Ich machte es ihm nach und platzierte das, was ich transportiert hatte, neben den anderen Sachen. Danach umarmte ich ihn herzlich und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. "Endlich. Jetzt haben wir es wirklich geschafft, Harry. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich heute so gelangweilt war, sonst wäre ich wohl nie hierher gekommen und würde weiterhin mit meinen Gefühlen für dich rumlaufen und dich doch wieder nur ärgern, weil ich einfach nicht den Mut hätte, es dir zu sagen", gestand ich ihm, und die finstere Nacht schluckte meine Worte genau so wie sie alles andere um uns herum schluckte.

  
  


"Ja, es ist gut so, wie es ist. Lass uns jetzt aber den Fahrenden Ritter rufen, ich bin so müde, dass ich auf der Stelle einschlafen könnte", sagte er müde und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, während er in seinen Sachen nach seinem Zauberstab kramte. "Ah, da ist er ja." Er streckte seinen Arm mit dem Zauberstab über den Bordstein und im nächsten Moment ertönte der ohrenbetäubende Knall, der den Fahrenden Ritter ankündigte.

  
  


Die Tür öffnete sich und ein pickelgesichtiger Junge in purpurner Uniform kam zum Vorschein. "Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, dem Nottransporter für... hey, du bist doch dieser Neville! Erinnerst du dich? Du bist vor zwei Jahren schon mal hier mitgefahren! Schön dich wieder zu sehen, komm rein." Jetzt war ich etwas verwirrt. Warum nannte dieser Typ meinen Harry ausgerechnet Neville? Aber als ich Harry ansah, lächelte er nur und bedeutete mir, doch bitteschön meine Klappe zu halten. Also folgte ich ihm schweigend und seine Sachen tragend in den Bus und mit einem weiteren Knall setzte sich das Gefährt wieder in Bewegung.

  
  


"Hallo, Stan. Wir möchten zum Tropfenden Kessel. Immer noch elf Sickel?" Verdutzt sah Stan Harry an und fing dann an zu kichern. "Du bist gut, hast dir sogar den Fahrpreis gemerkt. Für beide zusammen macht das dann zweiundzwanzig Sickel." Harry kramte in seiner Hosentasche und reichte dem Schaffner ein paar silberne Münzen.

  
  


"Du kennst dich ja aus, Neville. Und du bist...?" Er sah mich fragend an und ich zögerte, doch ich hatte Harry Spiel mit dem Namen durchschaut und da ich selbst auch keine Lust hatte, von meinem Vater aufgespürt zu werden, antwortete ich ihm. "D... Daniel. Daniel ist mein Name" Stan Shunpike nickte uninteressiert und setzte sich auf seinen Platz neben dem Fahrer. Ich hörte ihn noch "Komischer Junge, den er da mitgebracht hat, was Ern?" sagen, während Harry mich die Stufen hoch zerrte, damit wir wenigstens etwas Privatsphäre haben konnten. 

  
  


"Lass uns etwas schlafen... Daniel", meinte er mit einem spöttischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. "Na warte, Neville, ich hol dir dein Grinsen schon noch aus dem Gesicht!" Mit diesen Worten stürzte ich mich auf ihn und wir landeten auf einem der Betten und bald schliefen wir nebeneinander uns umarmend ein.

  
  


************************

Entschuldigt bitte die merkwürdige Form, die dieses Kapitel angenommen hat, aber ich hatte die Geschichte Anfangs nicht so geplant, dass ich sie fortsetzen kann... es ist alles etwas verschoben finde ich (und Draco ist total OOC *schnief*). Und außerdem schaue ich schon die ganze Zeit Home Shopping Europe *krepier* (eine Frau lobt seit 5 Minuten den tollen Verschluss einr Kette, argh!) das ist leider das einzige, das mich nicht ablenkt, was nachts so im Fernsehen kommt und ohne Fernsehen würde hier wohl gar keine Geschichte entstanden sein... ^^* warum schreibe ich überhaupt immer nachts?...

Ich hoffe sehr, dass es wenigstens irgendjemandem ein bisschen gefallen hat *hoff* ich möchte mich für die Rechtschreibfehler im letzten Teil entschuldigen, wer hier einen findet, der darf ihn sich einrahmen und an die Wand hängen ^^*** ("Kaufen sie einen transparenten Toilettendeckel mit Delphinmuster, sie sparen 15 Euro..." wer kauft denn sowas für 50 Euro?! "Stellen sie sich vor, ihr Besuch muss zur Toilette, da fällt ihm doch sofort der wundervolle Delphin-Toilettendeckel auf, der übrigens angenehm warm ist!..." ernsthaft, wen interessiert das?? *heul*)

Den Preis für den bescheuertsten Satz gewinnt "Folglich war mir kalt und ich versuchte mich durch intensives Reiben meiner freien Hand gegen meinen Oberarm etwas aufzuwärmen." -_-' das klingt so... wenn man 'Oberarm' gegen etwas austauscht, dann- aber was sag ich da, tut mir leid, dass ich so viel laber, ich hör ja schon auf ^^* Gute Nacht!

Kommentare? Kritik? Lob? Her damit! *wart* 

Ich glaube schon, dass ich die Geschichte noch weiter fortsetzen werde, ich kann ja nicht hier aufhören o.O bin mal gespannt was das noch werden soll, hehe...

Lilly *miau* ^____^ 

  
  


  
  



	3. Im Tropfenden Kessel

Hey ^^

Dieses mal hatte ich vor dem Schlafengehen plötzlich so viele Ideen, dass ich alles in mein Notitzbuch geschrieben habe. Sind 12 Seiten geworden und normalerweise schreibe ich höchstens eine... vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare *freu* (hab letztes mal ganz vergessen, mich zu bedanken... ^^*)

Ich habe im letzten Kapitel ein paar kleine Fehler gemacht, tut mir Leid *schäm* 1. Als Harry damals aus dem Fahrenden Ritter ausgestiegen ist, stand da Fudge und hat ihn Harry genannt, und deshalb weiß Stan, dass er Harry heißt... aber vielleicht ist er einfach nur dumm und hat es wieder vergessen(ich hab eben nochmal nachgelesen und da sagt er 'Tschau, Neville'...) 2. Dracos Besen immer noch im Garten der Dursleys steht... Drittens habe ich noch bemerkt, dass Harry seine Sachen in seinen Koffer hätte packen können, das wäre doch viel einfacher gewesen... ich Trottel -_-'

Harry Potter und alles was damit zu tun hat gehört J. K. Rowling, ich habe mir die Figuren nur ausgeliehen und so sehr ich mir auch wünsche, dass sie meine wären, sie werden es nie sein *schnief* 

Warnung: Yaoi/ slash (Draco/Harry); Dracos P.o.V 

*******************

  
  


"Es ist nur ein Traum. Es kann nur ein Traum sein, so viel Glück kann ich nicht haben. Nicht ich, nicht Draco Malfoy! Wer auch immer für mein Schicksal verantwortlich ist, hasst mich. Genau wie Harry mich hasst...", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Ich hatte einen wunderschönen Traum gehabt, in dem ich mit Harry Potter zusammen gekommen war. Und dann bin ich aufgewacht. Aus Angst vor der Wirklichkeit habe ich mich nicht getraut, meine Augen zu öffnen.

  
  


Das war nur ein dummer, alberner Wunschtraum gewesen, der niemals in Erfüllung gehen würde... aber es war so schön und ich wollte nicht, dass dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit verschwindet und der kalten, harten Wirklichkeit Platz macht. Es hat alles so echt gewirkt, dass ich es ohne zu zweifeln sofort geglaubt habe. Er hat mich geliebt und ist sogar mit mir zusammen von zu Hause weggelaufen und ich... naja, ich liebte ihn schon seit langem und das machte die Tatsache, dass das alles nicht real war nur noch bitterer. Was würde ich dafür geben, wenn es wahr sein könnte, wenn...

  
  


"Draco?" War das etwa.. "Draco, was ist? Warum ... warum weinst du? Stimmt etwas nicht?" Jetzt war ich verwirrt. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass diese Stimme nur Harry Potter gehören konnte. Sie klang so rein und liebevoll, wie in meinem Traum. Langsam begann ich aber daran zu zweifeln, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen sein soll, denn schon spürte ich eine warme Hand auf meinem Oberarm. Neugierig öffnete ich nun doch meine Augen und erkannte verschwommen ein smaragdgrünes Augenpaar, das mich besorgt anblickte.

  
  


Erschrocken setzte ich mich auf und betrachtete die Figur, die sich im schwachen Licht des durch die schmutzigen Fenster des Busses scheinenden Mondlichtes aufrichtete und sich mir vorsichtig näherte. "Draco, was hast du?", fragte Harry mit einem ernsten und etwas ängstlichen Blick und wischte mir sanft eine Träne von der Wange, von der ich nicht mal wusste, dass sie da war.

  
  


Er war es wirklich. Es war kein Traum gewesen, aber irgendwie war mir die Sache ziemlich peinlich und ich senkte den Kopf, damit er nicht bemerkte, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Das war allerdings keine besonders gute Idee gewesen, denn ich spürte seinen durchdringenden Blick förmlich auf mir lasten, was mich noch mehr erröten ließ. Ich räusperte mich kurz und versuchte, ihm den Grund für meine Verstörtheit zu nennen.

  
  


"Ich glaube, ich hatte einen schlechten Traum oder so. Als ich aufgewacht bin, dachte ich, dass ich mir das alles nur eingebildet hätte. Du weißt schon, das mit uns beiden. Naja, und dann habe ich Angst bekommen..." Harry küsste mich sanft auf meine zitternden Lippen und seine Arme umschlangen mich in einer tröstenden Geste. 

  
  


"Keine Sorge, das ist keine Einbildung. Wie du siehst, bin ich echt und ich liebe dich auch wirklich. Lass uns jetzt aber lieber wieder schlafen, ich bin total müde von dem..." seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, bis er schließlich mitten im Satz eingeschlafen war. Ich lächelte und murmelte ein "Schlaf gut", bevor ich mich gegen die harte Wand lehnte und uns mit der Decke zudeckte. Bald spürte ich, wie die Wärme, die Harry ausstrahlte, mich wie eine zweite Haut umhüllte und ich fiel mit dem Körper des Jungen der lebt in den Armen in einen angenehm traumlosen Schlaf.

  
  


  
  


"Aufwachen!", rief eine Stimme und wir beide schreckten überrascht hoch und starrten in das entsetzt verzogene Gesicht von Stan Shunpike, dem Schaffner im Fahrenden Ritter. "W-wir sind da, hier ist der Tropfende Kessel. Wenn ihr euch bitte beeilen würdet, wir haben noch andere Fahrgäste." Damit drehte er sich um und ging die Treppe wieder hinunter. Als er sich auf halber Strecke ungehört fühlte, fing er an zu lachen und rief: "Hey Ern, das musst du gehört haben! Diese beiden Jungs..."

  
  


"Mann, dieser Stan nervt vielleicht! Lass uns zusehen, dass wir hier wegkommen, bevor er anfängt, dumme Fragen zu stellen." Harry war mit dem Vorschlag einverstanden und sammelte hastig seine Habseligkeiten zusammen. Plötzlich hörte er auf und sah mich entgeistert an. "Was ist denn?", fragte ich verwirrt.

  
  


Er zog einen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor. "Draco, warum bin ich eigentlich nicht darauf gekommen, die Sachen in meinen Koffer zu packen? Da trage ich ihn ewig durch die Gegend und merke es nicht mal. So dumm bin auch nur ich..." Während er diese erstaunliche Feststellung machte, warf er seinen Besitz achtlos in den Koffer und knallte den Deckel zu, weil er nicht richtig zuging. Bei dem Anblick, wie ein etwas hilflos wirkender Harry auf seinem Koffer saß und verzweifelt versuchte, ihn zu zubekommen, musste ich lachen. Er fand das scheinbar nicht so lustig und warf mir einen bösen Blick zu. Dann nahm er sein Gepäck und stand auf.

  
  


Mir drückte er den Käfig seiner Eule in die Hand und zischte: "Los, lass uns verschwinden!", während von unten die nervtötende Stimme von Stan ertönte, die uns dazu anwies, uns zu beeilen. Das taten wir schließlich auch und waren schneller aus dem Bus, als dass er einen seiner blöden Witze hätte machen können.

  
  


Es war noch sehr früh und auf der Straße waren noch keine Menschen unterwegs. Wir standen vor dem Tropfenden Kessel und sahen uns an, bis ich schließlich fragte: "Und jetzt? Ich glaube nicht, dass es sehr gut ist, wenn man uns zusammen sieht. Und vor allem, wenn man mich hier sieht. Mein Vater würde vor Wut explodieren, wenn er wüsste, dass ich mich alleine hier rumtreibe und gleich zweimal, wenn er dich in meiner Nähe finden würde. Was schlägst du vor?"

  
  


Und wieder lächelte er. Ich fasse es nicht! Wirklich jedes mal, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie es weitergehen soll, hat dieser verdammte Klugscheißer eine Lösung parat! Naja, ganz ehrlich gesagt bewundere ich ihn ja dafür, aber ich möchte wirklich wissen, wie er das macht. Ich meine, bei seiner kleinen Freundin Granger würde ich es ja verstehen, die ist schließlich ein wandelndes Lexikon, aber Harry...? Er war bestimmt schon zu lange mit ihr befreundet...

  
  


"Tarnumhang." Tarnumhang? Das war also seine phantastische Lösung? Fragt sich nur woher er einen nehmen will, die Dinger sind schließlich selten wie ein Huhn, das grüne Eier legt. Als ich ihn verwirrt ansah, lächelte er noch mehr, womit er mich langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn trieb. "Grins nicht so doof, sag mir leiber wie du an so ein seltenes Stück rankommen willst!"

  
  


Er fing an zu lachen. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr und guckte nur noch frustriert, als er mir plötzlich einen silbrig schimmernden Umhang unter die Nase hielt. Völlig perplex stotterte ich: "D-du hast einen Tarnumhang? Ich... woher? Wie kommt das denn??" Seine Augen funkelten amüsiert und er erklärte mir, dass er ihn von seinem Vater geerbt habe, während er mir das Ding über den Kopf warf. Er zog den Umhang noch etwas zurecht und stellte dann zufrieden fest, dass ich vollkommen unsichtbar sei, was sich mir durch einen kurzen Blick in ein Schaufenster bestätigte. "Wow, der Umhang ist echt cool. Ich wünschte ich hätte auch so einen! Was man damit alles machen könnte... man könnte zum Beispiel nachts durch Hogwarts schleichen, ohne dabei erwischt zu werden oder- moment mal, Harry, tust du das etwa?"

  
  


Doch Harry war schon auf halbem Weg zur Eingangstür der Kneipe, sodass ich rennen musste, um ihn noch einzuholen. "Hey, Harry, sag mal, was hast du jetzt vor?" Er sah mich überrascht an. "Na was wohl, ich werde ein Zimmer mieten, oder willst du hier auf der Straße schlafen? Naja und dann sehen wir weiter. Sei ruhig, solange wir nicht wieder unter uns sind, sonst bekommen wir Probleme. Okay?" Er hält mich wohl für dumm. Dass ich still sein musste, um nicht gehört zu weden war mir natürlich klar! Ich zog eine Grimasse, die er leider aufgrund meiner Unsichtbarkeit nicht sehen konnte, und antwortete: "Klar, also los."

  
  


Harry suchte ein paar Geldstücke aus seinem Koffer und dann betraten wir die unauffällige Kneipe. In dem engen Raum waren außer einem alten Zauberer, der seelenruhig mit dem Oberkörper auf einem der Tische in einer Ecke des Wirtshauses liegend schlief nur wir und der Gastwirt. "Tom, schön sie wieder zu sehen", begrüßte Harry den Mann hinter der Theke freundlich. Der sah verdutzt auf und lächelte, als er seinen Gast erkannte. "Mr. Potter, wie erfreulich, dass sie uns beehren. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

  
  


"Ich hätte gerne ein Zimmer. Wenn es möglich wäre bis zum Ende der Sommerferien, bitte.", erklärte er Tom. Jener überlegte kurz und überraschte uns, indem er fragte: "Und was ist mit deinem kleinen Freund unter dem Umhang?" Geschockt starrte Harry ihn an und war sprachlos. Doch dann brachte er es fertig, ihm eine Frage zu stellen. "Können sie etwa durch Tarnumhänge hindurch sehen?" Da zwinkerte der Mann Harry zu und gestand: "Nein, zugegeben, ich habe dich reingelegt. Aber erwischt habe ich ihn trotzdem." Der sah ihn jetzt mit großen, ungläubigen Augen an, worauf Tom nur erwiderte: "Was denn? Darf man nicht mal einen Scherz machen? Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass du tatsächlich einen Gast bei dir hast? Hast eben Pech gehabt, Junge. Also was ist jetzt? Ein Zimmer für zwei Wochen und zwei Personen?"

  
  


Harry dachte nach und sagte dann: "Nein, ein Einzelzimmer ist genug. Aber ich zahle für zwei Personen, wenn wir dafür umsonst zu Essen bekommen und sie keinem ein Sterbenswörtchen über unsere Anwesendheit verraten." Keine schlechte Idee. Das Essen hier ist zwar nicht teuer, aber auf diese Weise war es umsonst und die Geheimhaltung unseres Aufenthalts war auch gesichert. Allerdings bekamen wir ein Zimmer mit nur einem Bett... nicht, dass es schlimm wäre, aber Tom wird es sicher komisch vorkommen. "Einverstanden. Aber Mr. Potter, sind sie sicher, dass sie mit einem einzigen Bett auskommen werden?" Harry sah ihn unschuldig an und meinte: "Klar, warum nicht, wo ist das Problem? Sorgen sie nur dafür, dass keiner erfährt, dass wir hier sind."

  
  


"Äh... ja natürlich. Hier ist der Schlüssel, es ist Zimmer nummer sieben. Am besten, sie zahlen gleich, ich habe zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen mit nicht zahlenden Gästen gemacht, in dem Punkt vertraue ich niemandem, nicht mal dem großen Harry Potter" Er nannte den Preis und Harry zahlte und nahm den Schlüssel.

  
  


Gerade, als wir uns umdrehten und gehen wollten, rief Tom neugierig: "Ach, wenn ich fragen dürfte, wer ist denn nun unter dem Mantel?" Harry lächelte verlegen und meinte: "Ach, das ist nicht von Bedeutung, ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn es keiner weiß." Dann verschwanden wir in Richtung unseres Zimmers und ließen einen verwirrten und leicht beleidigt dreinschauenden Gastwirt zurück.

  
  


Auf unserem Zimmer angekommen schloss Harry die Tür von innen ab und wir sahen uns in dem kleinen Raum um. Viel gab es hier nicht zu sehen. In einer Ecke stand ein sehr bequem aussehendes Bett mit frischen weißen Decken und Kissen, davor war ein Fenster. Ansonsten gab es noch einen Schrank, einen kleinen runden Tisch und zwei Stühle mit weichen Sitzpolstern und Armlehnen, allesamt aus auf hochglanz poliertem Eichenholz gefertigt. Es befand sich auch ein Kamin in dem Raum, in dem knisternde wärmende Flammen loderten. Der hölzerne Boden war mit einem dicken, flauschigen Teppich ausgelegt. Alles in allem war es also ein lauschiges kleines Paradies, wenn man von der schlechten, stickigen Luft in dem Raum absah.

  
  


Angewiedert öffnete Harry das Fenster und sogleich strömte frische, kalte Luft herein. "Ist das nicht gleich viel besser? So schön es hier auch ist, ersticken kann ich auch wo anders.", meinte er kopfschüttelnd. "Das wäre aber nicht schön", meinte ich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er sah mich an und wie es schien hatter er nicht kapiert was ich meinte, also fügte ich hinzu: "Ich meine wenn du erstickst." Er sah mich herausfordernd an und fragte: "Ach, und wieso wäre das schade?" Ich nahme seine stillschweigende Herausforderung an, indem ich betont provokativ antwortete. "Was glaubst du denn wieso?" Wir standen uns etwa zwei Schritte voneinander entfernt gegenüber und Smaragdgrün verschmolz mit Sturmgrau in einem intensiven Blick.

  
  


In mir entzündete sich ein Feuer, die selbe alte Leidenschaft, mit der ich in den vergangenen vier Jahren Tag für Tag einen leisen Krieg gegen Harry Potter geführt hatte, den keiner von uns zu gewinnen oder zu verlieren schien. Mir wurde klar, wie sehr ich es jedes mal genossen hatte, wenn wir uns gestritten haben und gegenseitig beleidigt haben, denn zumindest meinerseits war es kein einziges mal wirklich böse gemeint gewesen. Auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise hatte es mir immer eine Freude bereitet, ihn verärgert zu sehen und genau zu wissen, dass ich daran schuld war. Ich liebte seinen Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er sauer war, weil es einfach so unglaublich niedlich aussah. Ich wusste, dass es ihm ähnlich ging, denn seine Antwort drückte das ziemlich deutlich aus. 

  
  


"Bestimmt, weil du so gerne mit mir streitest, gib es zu!" Ich sah ihm in die Augen und entdeckte ein ähnliches Feuer wie es wohl in meinen eigenen wiedergespiegelt sein musste und mit einem großen Schritt schloss ich den Spalt zwischen uns, bis sich unsere Lippen in einem flammend temperamentvollen Kuss trafen. Es fühlte sich noch besser an als sonst, als sich seine perfekten Lippen gegen die meinen bewegten, es war noch aufregender, als seine warme Zunge um Einlass bittend über meine Lippen leckte und es war noch betörender, als ich meinen Mund leicht öffnete und seine Zunge wie besessen jeden Winkel erforschte.

  
  


Die glühendheiße Spannung, die zwischen uns entstand brachte mein Blut zum kochen und mir wurde trotz der kalten Morgenluft, die durch das Fenster ihren Weg nach drinnen fand, wahnsinnig heiß und meinem Gegenüber schien es ebenso zu ergehen, sodass ich unbewusst begann an seinem Hemd zu zerren. Seine Hände halfen mir, die Knöpfe seines Kleidungsstückes zu öffnen und ich warf es unachtsam in eine Ecke des Zimmers, bevor sich seine plötzlich so kalten Hände ihren Weg unter mein T-Shirt suchten. 

  
  


Bei der unerwarteten Berührung musste ich leise stöhnen und spürte, wie Harry sanft gegen meine Lippen lächelte. Mit seiner rechten Hand fuhr er meine Wirbelsäule nach und seine linke streichelte vorsichtig meine Seite, was mich leicht erzittern ließ. Ich spürte, wie es mir zu viel wurde und löste die Verbindung zwischen uns, um ein Stück zurückzuweichen. Ich sah ihm tief in die Augen und entdeckte das gleiche fiebrige Verlangen, das sich auch in mir breit machte. Ohne mich zu warnen zog er mir mein T-Shirt aus, sodass ich leicht fröstelnd und mit nacktem Oberkörper dastand. 

  
  


Als ich zu zittern begann, legte er seine Arme um mich und fing an, meinen Hals zu küssen, doch plötzlich wurde mir etwas klar und ich drückte ihn ein bisschen von mir weg. Sofort hörte er auf und sah mich mit einem gekränkt wirkenden Schimmern in seinen Augen an. "Warum machst du das? Gefällt es dir nicht? Wenn du willst höre ich natürlich sofort damit auf", sagte Harry, der versuchte, dabei nicht beleidigt zu klingen. Schnell legte ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und antwortete: "Nein, das ist es nicht. Du machst das wirklich gut und ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es mir nicht gefällt. Nein, es ist aus einem anderen Grund. Es ist so... naja, wir sind jetzt etwa zwölf Stunden zusammen unterwegs und... meinst du nicht, dass es ein bisschen zu früh ist um..."

  
  


Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er mir gar nicht zuhörte, also brach ich mitten im Satz ab und beobachtete seine Augen, die interessiert über meinen Oberkörper wanderten. Gerade als ich ihn fragen wollte, ob er mir überhaupt zugehört habe, schnellten seine smaragdgrünen Augen nach oben, um in die meinen zu sehen und er beugte seinen Kopf nach vorne, sodass sich unsere Stirnen berührten. "Was willst du mir denn sagen? Ist es so schlimm, dass du gleich anfangen musst zu stottern?" Das fast bösartige Grinsen, das sein sonst so unschuldiges Gesicht zierte, sagte mir, dass er ziemlich genau wusste, worauf ich hinaus wollte, es aber nicht zugeben würde, bevor ich es gesagt hatte.

  
  


Gerade als ich etwas darauf erwiedern wollte, lächelte er herzlich. "War nur Spaß, ich weiß natürlich, was du meinst und ich denke genau so darüber. Das hat alles noch genug Zeit. Lass uns jetzt lieber überlegen, wie wir weitermachen. Es ist bestimmt nicht besonders schlau, wenn wir händchenhaltend nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, weil wir dann nämlich so gut wie tot sind." Ach so, war nur Spaß, na dann ist ja gut. Wenn er immer so 'witzig' ist, dann weiß ich nicht, ob mir nicht vielleicht mal der ein oder andere Fluch entfährt... versehentlich, versteht sich.

  
  


Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich zu dem Kamin auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und wir setzten uns auf den mit Teppich belegten Boden vor der Wärmequelle. Hier war es dank der orangeroten Flammen nicht mehr so kalt, aber Harry schmiegte sich dennoch dicht an mich und ich konnte seine seidenweiche Haut spüren, seinen süßen Duft riechen. Glücklich legte ich einen Arm um ihn und drückte ihn noch ein bisschen fester an meine Seite. So blieben wir eine Weile sitzen, während es draußen langsam heller wurde. "Sieh mal, Draco, die Sonne geht schon auf. Wie spät es wohl ist?" Ich überlegte kurz, denn ich wusste es selber auch nicht genau. "Ich weiß nicht, ich schätze, sieben Uhr wir es sicher bald sein." 

Ein paar Minuten später fiel mir plötzlich etwas ein. "Harry?" Er sah müde zu mir herauf und machte "Hm?" Sein Blick erinnerte mich an den einer kleinen verschlafenen Katze und ich lächelte. "Mein Besen steht noch immer im Garten deiner Verwandten." "Oh. Naja, dann hol ihn doch." Toll, wieder eine super Idee von ihm. Hol ihn doch. Wenn er mir noch sagt wie... "Kennst du denn nicht den Zauberspruch, mit dem man Dinge zu sich holen kann? Accio?" Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich kenne den Spruch zwar, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er auf diese Entfernung auch wirkt. Ich kann es ja mal versuchen, kann ja nichts schaden." 

  
  


Ich zog meinen Zauberstab aus meiner Tasche und wollte gerade anfangen, als Harry mich fragte: "Du hast deinen Zauberstab dabei?" Dummkopf, wenn du denkst, ich hab keinen Zaubestab dabei, warum schlägst du dann überhaupt einen Zauberspruch vor?? "Äh ja, weißt du, man kann ja nie wissen, ob man ihn nicht mal brauchen kann." Er lächelte unschuldig und gab mir recht, doch ich war zu sehr in seinen strahlenden Augen versunken, um es zu hören. "Draco?? Worauf wartest du denn noch?" Ja richtig. Ich räusperte mich kurz und schwang meinen Zauberstab. "Accio Nimbus 2001!" Dann warteten wir, aber nichts geschah. 

  
  


Ein bisschen enttäuscht war ich schon, aber auf diese Entfernung hatte ich auch nichts anderes erwartet. "Schade, aber da kann man nichts machen. Einen Versuch war es wert. Und passieren kann auch nichts, weil man uns bei einer so großen Ansammlung von Hexen und Zauberern die Benutzung von Magie gar nicht nachweisen könnte", sagte Harry und ich nickte zustimmend. 

  
  


Plötzlich hörte ich ein merkwürdiges Summen, das von draußen zu kommen schien und ich fragte mich, was es sein könnte. "Harry? Hörst du auch so ein komisches Geräusch?" Er nickte mit dem Kopf und zeigt in Richtung des Fensters "Ja, es kommt von da." Wir drehten uns gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um meinen Besen mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch das offene Fenster rauschen zu sehen, bevor dieser mit einem Heidenlärm gegen den Schrank rumpelte und - wundersamer Weise völlig unversehrt- zu Boden fiel. 

  
  


Jeder, der uns jetzt gesehen hätte, hätte sicher gelacht, denn wir saßen aneinander geklammert und mit von dem Schock geweiteten Augen auf einem dicken weißen Teppich und starrten einen scheinbar vollkommen ungefährlichen Besen an, als hätte er eben zu uns gesprochen und uns erzählt, sein Name sei Neville Longbottom und ihm sei ein kleines Missgeschick beim zaubern passiert. 

  
  


Ich saß noch immer total geschockt da, als ich neben mir ein leises Kichern vernahm. "Seltsame Auswirkungen, die die Entfernung auf den Zauber hat. Was soll's, wir hatten auf jeden Fall Glück, dass das Fenster offen stand sonst hätten wir noch mehr Leute geweckt, als wir es eben mit diesem Krach getan haben." Er war also der Meinung, dass die halsbrecherische Geschwindigkeit, mit der mein Nimbus 2001 soeben herbeigerast war an der großen Entfernung lag. Gut, wenigstens hatte er eine Erklärung dafür, denn ich starrte immer noch entgeistert zum Schrank und war kaum in der Lage, ihm zu antworten. "Ja..." 

  
  


*******************

Wisst ihr, was ich mich frage? Warum schreibe ich eigentlich immer aus Dracos Perspektive?? Ich weiß es nicht... aber jetzt, da ich damit begonnen habe und schon 3 Kapitel so geschrieben habe, wäre es ziemlich dumm, das zu ändern, weil ich dann gleichzeitig den Stil ändern würde und das will ich ja vermeiden. Ach, ich Dummkopf, hätte ich doch nur früher nachgedacht... gibt's die Formulierung 'flammend temperamentvoll'? Ich fand sie gerade passend ^^*

Von meinen 12 Seiten Notitzen habe ich jetzt so 5-6 verbraucht und nebenbei noch ordentlich dazugedichtet. Material habe ich noch genug für mindestens 1 weiteres Kapitel, wenn ich weiter so fleißig dazuerfinde sogar 2 oder 3. Wer will mehr? ^^*

Wie fandet ihr es dieses mal? Ich habe mich beeilt, ich muss nämlich gleich in die Schule *schmoll*

Lilly *miau* ^^

  
  



	4. Der Plan

Hallo *unter Schreibtisch versteck* ...wäh, muss wieder staubsaugen *hatschi*

tut mir so leid, dass ich euch alle so warten lasse, aber ich hatte wirklich komplizierte Probleme, die mich vom Schreiben abgehalten haben und meine ganzen Ideen gefressen haben. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel wird so gut, wie ich es gerne hätte... *schnüff*

  


Ist euch das schon mal passiert: Ihr seid eine Woche alleine zu Hause und deshalb schon total verschreckt. Dann geht ihr, wie jeden Morgen, zum Bäcker und wollt Frühstück kaufen, als plötzlich ein total bekloppter alter Mann reinkommt und "Überfall!" brüllt. Ihr erschreckt total, aber irgendwie scheint der keinen zu stören. Dann fangen alle zu lachen an und ihr findet den Mann noch bekloppter und macht, dass ihr abhaut und hungert dafür den Rest der Woche. Ist sicher mal wieder keinem passiert, nur mir schreckhaftem kleinem etwas, das meint, den Sommerurlaub im Bayerischen Wald nach dem 100sten mal nicht mehr mitmachen zu müssen und stattdessen daheim bleibt (Ich meine, immer ins gleiche Hotel und immer die gleichen Ausflüge. Das ist doch total doof -_-).

  


Harry Potter gehört mir nicht *schnief* Draco Malfoy auch nicht *sabber* und alles was damit zu tun hat gehört auch nicht mir. Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß, verdiene damit kein Geld (warum denn eigentlich nicht?! *hände aufhalt*).

  


Warnung: Yaoi/ slash (Draco/Harry); Dracos P.o.V 

  


  


**********************************

  


"Und jetzt?", fragte ich, während Harry vorsichtig zu meinem Besen ging und diesen noch vorsichtiger vom Boden aufhob. Der Schrank hatte eine furchtbar hässliche Delle mitten in der linken Tür. Wie sollte man die nur erklären? Entschuldigung, aber mein verrückt gewordener Besen ist mit einer irren Geschwindigkeit da rein gekracht, ich kann gar nichts dafür! Den Schaden bezahlen...? Lieber nicht.

  


"Was meinst du?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Junge und untersuchte meinen Besen auf mögliche Kratzer. Da er keine zu finden schien, lehnte er ihn gegen die Wand und sah nun fragend zu mir hinüber.

  


"Ich meine, was wir jetzt machen sollen. Der Tag hat gerade erst begonnen", erklärte ich auf den Sonnenaufgang deutend. Er folgte meiner Bewegung mit seinem Blick und grinste. Ich begann schon zu denken, er hätte wieder einen genialen Einfall gehabt, als er sich zu mir umdrehte und das selbstverständlichste der Welt vorschlug. "Frühstück!"

  


"Äh...ja. Aber sag mal, wie stellst du dir das vor? Wenn wir uns jetzt runter in die Kneipe setzen, dann kann sonstwer vorbeikommen und uns sehen und Tom wüsste auch über mich bescheid. Bis jetzt weiß er ja nicht, wer dein ominöser unsichtbarer Gast ist." 

  


Wie erwartet grinste der kleine Bastard wieder breit, hielt freudestrahlend seinen Tarnumhang hoch und erklärte, dass er damit runter gehen würde und das Frühstück aufs Zimmer holen würde. "Und dann bitte ich Tom gleich, dass er uns das Essen jeden Tag aufs Zimmer bringt. Das ist doch eine gute Idee, oder?" Ich nickte zustimmend und er verschwand unter seinem Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

  


Keine zwei Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür und ich sprang erschrocken auf. Wer konnte das sein? Sicher, es könnte Harry sein, aber es könnte ja auch jemand anderes sein. Zum Beispiel mein Vater. Der fragt sich sicher inzwischen, wo ich bin. Ich beruhigte mich jedoch wieder, als ich Harrys Stimme verkünden hörte, dass die Teller sehr schwer seien und ich besser ganz schnell die Tür offnen solle. 

  


Ich tat, was er mir befohlen hatte und er betrat, noch immer unsichtbar, unser Zimmer. Während er an mir vorbei lief, zog ich ihm den Tarnumhang herunter und entdeckte ein Tablett mit einem wundervollen Frühstück, das genau so lecker aussah, wie es duftete. Es gab jede Menge warmen Toast, Marmelade, frisch gebratenen Frühstücksspeck und Spiegeleier, Würstchen und sogar Cornflakes und Milch. Obwohl es bei mir zu Hause viel mehr gegeben hätte, war ich glücklich. Schließlich war ich hier mit meinem Liebsten zusammen und das ist bei weitem mehr wert als die zehnfache Menge an Nahrungsmitteln. 

  


Harry stellte das überladene Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem verzauberten Kamin, in dem noch immer ein warmes Feuer brannte. "Ah, sieht das lecker aus! Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich solchen Hunger habe", bemerkte Harry mit der Unterstützung seines knurrenden Magens.

  


Schnell schloss ich die Tür ab und gesellte mich zu meinem bereits bis zu den Haaren in dem Berg von Essen verschwundenen Freund. Wenn ich nicht so hungrig gewesen wäre, hätte ich sicher einen abfälligen Kommentar über seinen Ess-Stil gemacht, aber so warf ich mich selber gierig auf das verführerisch duftende Essen. 

  


Nach einem brutalen zehnminütigen Wettessen war auch der letzte Krümel Toastbrot verschwundenen und Harry lehnte sich zufrieden in den bequem gepolsterten Stuhl zurück, während ich mir mit einer Serviette den Mund abwischte. Als ich ihn ansah, musste ich lachen, denn der ehrenwerte Harry Potter sah aus wie ein Ferkel, dass in seinem Futternapf gebadet zu haben schien.

  


"Was gibt's denn da zu lachen?" Ich musste noch mehr lachen, als ich ihn das, seines Aussehens unbewusst, fragen hörte. 

  


"Du siehst aus wie ein Schwein!", platzte ich zwischen Luftholen und Lachen heraus. "Waaas?" Das gab mir den Rest. Ich lag schon fast am Boden vor Lachen, während Harry sich schnell den Mund abwischte. 

  


"Jetzt ist es aber wieder gut! Hör schon auf zu lachen!" Als er mein gerötetes Gesicht wieder auftauchen sah, drehte er sich schmollend von mir weg und murmelte etwas unverständliches, bevor er stumm in die Flammen blickte. Ich hatte es offensichtlich übertrieben. Deshalb schwieg ich und wartete, bis er sich wieder beruhigt haben würde.

  


Keine so gute Idee, wie sich bald herausstellte, denn Harry blieb stur so sitzen und beachtete mich gar nicht. Auch nicht, als ich mich vorsichtig räusperte. Ich wollte nicht den ganzen Tag so verbringen. Deshalb schnappte ich mir den Tarnumhang und das Tablett mit dem schmutzigen Geschirr und verabschiedete mich kurz. "Harry... ich bring das hier schnell weg."

  


Aus Vorsicht versteckte ich das Tablett unter dem Umhang und schlich so die Treppe hinunter. Tom stand hinter dem Tresen und polierte gerade ein paar Gläser und der alte Zauberer schlief, wie bei unserer Ankunft, noch immer auf dem Tisch in der Ecke. Außer den beider war keiner in dem kleinen Raum. 

  


Ich ging an die Theke und stellte das Tablett auf die zerkratzte Oberfläche derselben. Der Zauberer hinter der Theke erschrak erst, kapierte dann aber, was vor sich ging und sagte "Ach sie sind's, Harry! Hat es ihnen geschmeckt? Abendessen gibt es um achtzehn Uhr, ich bringe es wie abgemacht an ihr Zimmer."

  


"Danke", flüsterte ich und ließ einen verwunderten Gestwirt zurück, der mit schief gelegtem Kopf überlegte, ob er sich nur verhört hatte oder ob die Stimme wirklich nicht nach Harry Potter klang. 

  


Als ich wieder ins Zimmer kam, erwartete ich, dass Harry immer noch auf seinem Stuhl saß und ins Feuer starrte, aber er saß jetzt auf dem Bett und starrte mich an, als ich den Umhang ablegte und wieder vor ihm auftauchte. "Da bist du ja wieder." Er klang kein bisschen sauer und kam sogar zu mir, nachdem ich die Tür wieder abgeschlossen hatte. "Hey, was hast du denn jetzt? Gerade warst du doch noch eingeschnappt in der Ecke gehockt. Warum der plötzliche Sinneswandel?"

  


Anstatt einer Antwort stürzte er sich wie besessen auf mich. Er schlang seine Arme um meinen Körper und wir versanken in einem vor Leidenschaft brennenden Kuss. Er drückte mich gegen die verschlossene Tür, ohne dabei den Kontakt unserer Lippen zu unterbrechen, und fuhr mit seiner linken Hand unter mein T-Shirt, während er die rechte Hand in meinen Haaren vergrub. Als sich die stürmische Berührung aufgrund von Sauerstoffmangel gezwungenermaßen löste, nutzte Harry die Chance und führte mich zum Bett hinüber.

  


"Was? Hast du mich etwa so vermisst? Ich war doch nur fünf Minuten weg." Ich fragte mich schon, was wohl passieren würde, wenn ich ihn eine Stunde alleine lassen würde, als er sich an das Kopfende des Bettes setzte. "Setz dich, ich habe eine Frage." Er deutete auf das Fußende. Sehr überrascht über den plötzlichen Szenenwechsel tat ich, um was er mich gebeten hatte und sah ihn gespannt an. 

  


"Ich habe nachgedacht", sagte er mit ernster Miene. Irgendwie gefiel mir dieser eindringliche Blick gar nicht, mit dem er mich ansah, denn er ließ nichts gutes vermuten. "Aha. Und über was hast du nachgedacht?" 

  


"Naja, wenn du bis zum Ende der Ferien mit mir hier bleibst und dann gleich in die Schule gehst... wie willst du dann an deine Sachen kommen? Ich meine, du brauchst ja Klamotten und so Zeug, die Schulsachen können wir ja kaufen. Also wie willst du an die rankommen? Sag bitte nicht mit dem Accio Zauber, von dem hab ich nämlich für die nächsten Wochen genug." Und ich mache mir Sorgen, dass es etwas Ernstes ist, ich Idiot!

  


"Harry! Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt mit deinem ernsten Blick! Ich dachte du erzählst mir, dass Hagrid im Schrank steht oder so... wobei ich bezweifle, dass das ohne Zauberei möglich wäre. Aber wieso zerbrichst du dir darüber überhaupt deinen süßen Kopf? Mach dir deshalb bitte keine Sorgen, wir können sie einfach holen." Ich war wirklich beruhigt, dass es nichts Schlimmes war. Hagrid im Schrank, ugh! Was würde ich nur machen, wenn es so wäre? Wahrscheinlich erst mal tot umfallen vor Schreck und dann schreiend wegrennen.

  


"Wie meinst du das, ' wir können sie einfahch holen '? Du meinst wir spazieren da einfach so rein und holen die Sachen raus?" Ich nickte. "Oh, und wie sollen wir dort hinkommen?" Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass es einmal nicht Harry war, der die guten Ideen hatte. Es war doch wohl eindeutig, wie wir dort hinkommen würden, schließlich gab es hier einen Kamin, der selbstverständlich an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war. Warum sollten wir das also nicht nutzen? Ich drehte meinen Kopf in Richtung des Feuers und spürte, wie er meinem Blick folgte. "Nein! Bitte nicht, ich hasse es! Man wird schmutzig und die Kleidung geht kaputt. Und meine Brille zerbricht auch."

  


"Ach herrie, du scheinst ja keine guten Erfahrungen mit Flohpulver gemacht zu haben. Dir ist wirklich deine Brille dabei kaputt gegangen? Du hättest sie doch absetzten können." Sein tödlicher Blick ließ vermuten, dass er das _jetzt_ auch wusste. 

  


"Weißt du, wo ich damals gelandet bin?", fragte er.

  


"Nein, keine Ahnung. Wo denn?" Woher sollte ich das auch wissen?

  


"Ich wollte in die Winkelgasse, aber ich habe genuschelt. Und deshalb bin ich in der Nokturngasse gelandet. Und weißt du, wen ich dort gesehen habe?" Irgendwie sah er mich komisch an, aber ich dachte mir nichts dabei.

  


"Äh, nein. Wen denn? Dort treiben sich doch nur finstere Gestalten herum." Wie etwa mein Vater. 

  


"Dich. Dich und deinen Vater." Mein Vater nahm mich eben auch manchmal mit dorthin. 

  


"Wann war das denn? Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, dich dort gesehen zu haben..." Wirklich nicht. Ich erinnerte mich nur daran, ihn einmal bei Madam Malkin's Anzüge vor dem ersten Schuljahr zufällig getroffen zu haben.

  


"In den Ferien vor dem zweiten Schuljahr. Das war in so einem finsteren Laden, wo es jede Menge gruseliges Zeug zu kaufen gab. Dein Vater wollte irgendwas loswerden, weil Arthur Weasley ihm auf den Fersen war. Ich hab mich in einem Schrank versteckt und gewartet, bis alle weg waren."

  


"Schon möglich. Aber jetzt zurück zum Thema. Du hast nicht zufällig Flohpulver bei dir?", fragte ich, bereits eine negative Antwort erwartend. 

  


"Nein, ich habe keines. Aber man kann es doch bestimmt in der Winkelgasse kaufen, oder?" Ich nickte. "Ich weiß auch wo. Am besten wartest du hier, Harry. Es wäre zu auffällig, wenn wir beide zusammen gehen würden." 

  


"Warte! Was ist, wenn du deinem Vater über den Weg läufst? Der sucht dich doch bestimmt schon."

  


"Ach, mach dich nicht lächerlich, heute ist Samstag!" Harry sah mich verwirrt an. "Und das heißt ...was?" 

  


"Na was wohl? Der Alte schleppt seinen goldenen Hintern doch nicht so früh am Samstag Morgen durch die Gegend, wenn er genau so gut bis Mittag pennen kann." Jetzt sah er mich entgeistert an. Ich schwöre, sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich heute schon eine Million mal geändert, aber so entgeistert hatte er noch nicht geguckt. 

  


"Goldener Hintern...? Wie redest du denn über ihn? Klingt nicht gerade so, als ob du ihn mögen würdest. Also ich an deiner Stelle wäre froh, wenn ich einen Vater hätte... auch wenn ich vielleicht nicht gerade deinen bevorzugen würde, da er mich sicher töten würde, sobald ich einen Schritt in seine Richtung machen würde. Aber trotzdem..."

  


"Harry? Tu mir einen Gefallen und halt die Klappe." Er machte gerade den Mund auf, um etwas dagegen zu sagen, aber ich hatte jetzt keine Lust mehr, über meinen Vater zu reden. Deshalb packte ich kurzerhand Harrys Kopf und küsste ihn. Das schien ihm endlich die Sprache zu verschlagen, denn er schloss seine smaragdgrünen Augen und legte mir seine Arme sanft um den Hals. Ich weiß nicht wie es passierte, aber bald lagen wir ineinander verschlungen auf dem Bett. Nach einer Weile zog ich meinen Kopf zurück und legte ihn auf die Schulter des unter mir liegenden Jungen. 

  


"Ich schlage vor, ich gehe ganz schnell das Flohpulver kaufen und dann überlegen wir uns, wie wir das anstellen wollen. Einverstanden?" Ich spürte, wie er mich fester an sich drückte. "Na gut, aber beeil dich. Ich warte hier auf dich."

  


Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen stand ich auf und richtete meine verwüsteten Kleider. "Ich leih mir das", sagte ich den Tarnumhang hochhaltend. 

  


"Ja, in Ordnung. Brauchst du Geld? Nimm dir welches aus meinem Koffer." Nachdem ich das Geld geholt hatte, verschwand ich mit diesem und meinem Zauberstab unter dem Umhang und machte mich auf den Weg. 

  


Auf dem Hof hinter der Kneipe nahm ich den Umhang ab und verstaute ihn sicher hinter einer Mülltonne. Dann tippte ich mit dem Zauberstab die Steine in der richtigen Reihenfolge an, worauf sich das Portal in die Winkelgasse auf eindrucksvolle Weise öffnete. Ich betrat die Straße, die von Geschäften aller Art gesäumt war und ging zielstrebig auf den Laden zu, in dem ich das Flohpulver kaufen wollte.

  


Alles verlief reibungslos und ich bekam was ich wollte. Im Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels angekommen schnappte ich mir noch den Umhang, versteckte mich wieder darunter und kehrte in unser Zimmer zurück. Dort fand ich einen seelig schlummernden Harry vor, der scheinbar von einer halben Stunde warten sehr müde geworden war. 

  


Da er schon so schön auf dem Bett lag, wollte ich ihn zudecken, doch als ich gerade an der Decke zog, machte er ein Geräusch und blinzelte mich verschlafen an. "Bist du schon wieder da? Ich dachte ich lege mich nur kurz hin und genieße dieses herrlich weiche Bett. Aber dann bin ich wohl eingeschlafen." Ich lächelte und hielt den kleinen grünen Beutel vor Harry Nase. "Ich hab das Flohpulver bekommen, kleine Schlafmütze. Jetzt lass uns einen Plan für morgen entwerfen. Ich muss auf jeden fall früh aufstehen, damit mich auch wirklich keiner erwischt. Und dann..."

  


"Was heißt hier du musst früh aufstehen? Ich komme doch auch mit, oder?", fragte er entsetzt. Ich seuftzte. "Nein, leider nicht, Harry. Das wäre viel zu gefährlich. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert, aber wenn mein Vater dich sieht, ist das schwer durchzusetzen. Also bleibst du lieber hier." Irgendwie sah er nicht sehr erfreut aus.

  


"Das kannst du vergessen! Glaubst du, ich lasse dich alleine gehen? Entweder ich komme mit, oder du bleibst hier. Außerdem habe ich ja meinen Tarnumhang, damit geht's!" Er klang echt entschlossen. Sicherlich nicht einfach, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen...

  


"Okay, lass uns das am Schluss besprechen. Jetzt erstmal zur Vorgehensweise. Also, ich benutze diesen Kamin hier, um zu dem im Wohnzimmer zu Hause zu kommen." Inzwischen hatte ich mich aufs Bett gesetzt und hörte jetzt neben mir Harry jedes mal böse knurren, wenn ich ihn nicht mit einbezog. Das würde ein sehr langer Tag werden...

  


"Ich muss auf jeden Fall mucksmäuschenstill sein, sonst bin ich geliefert. Und wenn es doch nicht klappt, brauche ich eine gute Ausrede!..."

  


  


  


Inzwischen war es schon Zeit fürs Abendbrot. Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss uns aus unseren eifrigen Vorbereitungen und eine Stimme sagte: "Mr. Potter, hier ist Tom. Ich bringe das Abendessen." Harry stand auf und ich stellte mich hinter die Tür, sodass ich nicht gesehen werden konnte. Er öffnete die Tür, bedankte sich kurz und kam mit einem mit Leckereien bestückten Tablett wieder.

  


Nachdem wir uns die Bäuche vollgeschlagen hatten, stellte Harry das leere Tablett, wie vorher mit Tom vereinbart, vor die Tür. Der alte Gastwirt würde es dann später auf seinem Rundgang einsammeln.

  


"Lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen, damit wir morgen früh aufstehen können", schlug ich vor. Harry nickte und wir legten uns ins Bett und kuschelten uns eng aneinander. 

  


"Gute Nacht, Schatz. Träum was schönes", murmelte ein bereits schläfriger Harry in die Decke. 

  


"Du auch", antwortete ich und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn. Es war anstrengender Tag gewesen und wir hatten uns die Ruhe wirklich verdient. Langsam überkam auch mich die Müdigkeit und bald schwebte ich in einem glücklichen Traum davon.

  


  


  


**********************************

Meine Mama ist toll, die erfindet beim Reden immer (unfreiwillig) neue Worte ^^ Neulich waren wir sonntags auf einem Ausflug, und sie hat eine Unterführung gesucht. Sie hat statt Unterführung aber 'führ-duck-durch' gesagt. Meinen Namen versaut sie auch immer! Ich heiße Christine und mein Bruder heißt Andreas. Mein Spitzname ist Dine, seiner Dreas. ER wird auch so gerufen, aber ich bin immer 'Drine' oder 'Andrine' (manchmal auch 'Ähhh', aber das passiert selten ^^* stellt euch das mal vor: meine Mutter steht unten im Treppenhaus und schreit ein langgezogenes 'Ähhh' durch die Gegend, bis ich mal meinen Kopf aus meiner Wohnungstür stecke und ihr antworte...) *grummel* Sie kann nicht Sascha sagen, bei ihr heißt es immer 'Schascha' ...die arme Frau, immer wird sie verarscht deswegen ^^*

  


Zu dem Wort Ess-Stil... ich weiß nicht, aber wenn ich Essstil geschrieben hätte, wäre ich verrückt geworden, oder so o.O' deshalb habe ich es mit Bindestrich geschrieben. miau ^^°

  


Rechtschreibfehler gefunden? Ausschneiden, einrahmen, aufhängen! Bei meiner 1 A Rechtschreibung gibt das einen erstklassigen Tapetenersatz ^-^°

  


Lilly *miau* ^_________^ 


	5. Reisen mit Flohpulver

Hi! ^^

  


Liebe Schmusemaus,

danke, dass du mich so freundlich daran erinnert hast, ein weiteres Kapitel zu schreiben ^^' Nein, im Ernst, danke. Ich hatte eigentlich vor, entweder noch ein bisschen (länger) zu warten oder gleich ganz aufzuhören. Ich weiß nicht wo die Geschichte hinführen soll... Aber dank dir hab ich mir gedacht, ich versuch's noch einmal. Hast mich sozusagen aus meinem Kreatief gerettet und dafür hab ich dich lieb! *knuddel* ^^" Ich hatte echt das Gefühl, ich muss sofort weiterschreiben, sonst wirst du unglaublich böse auf mich... lol, gedade noch geschafft *hoff*

  


Sorry auch an alle anderen, die sich die Mühe machen und mein Geschreibsel lesen. Danke, dass ihr mich nicht in tausend Fetzen reißt oder bei lebendigem Leib verbrennt oder ...kitzelt o.O' (- würde leider meinen Tod bedeuten und das hieße, dass es nie mehr weiter gehen würde. Wollt ihr ja nicht, oder? ^^')

  


  


**********************************

"Aufwachen! Aufwachen! Wach auf!" Jemand packte mich unsanft an den Schultern und schüttelte so kräftig, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge. Als ich meine müden Augen öffnete, sah ich niemand anderen als Harry wie ein aufgeregtes kleines Kind vor Vorfreude fast explodierend über mir schweben. Wen sonst hätte ich auch erwarten sollen...

  


"Was denn, jetzt schon?", fragte ich mit leiser verschlafener Stimme. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Schließlich war es draußen noch stockdunkel. Doch Harry ließ sich nicht verwirren und nickte heftig. "Klar! Wenn wir erfolgreich zuschlagen wollen, dann müssen wir schon so früh damit anfangen!"

  


Verzweifelt musste ich einsehen, dass er eindeutig die besseren Argumente hatte. "Wie spät ist es überhaupt?"

  


"Keine Ahnung!" Selbst im Dunkel unseres Zimmers konnte ich sein dämliches Grinsen leuchten sehen. Der Junge hat einfach zu gute Laune! Und das auch noch so früh am Morgen...

  


"Warum bist du eigentlich wach? Du weißt nicht wie spät es ist, also kannst du keien Wecker oder so gestellt haben. Den hätte ich ja auch gehört..." 

  


"Weiß nicht, ich bin einfach so aufgewacht. Ich konnte wohl vor Aufregung nicht mehr schlafen." Auch nicht schlecht. Ich verschlafe immer, wenn etwas wichtiges ist. Natürlich nur, wenn unser Hauself vergisst mich zu wecken. Unnützes Ding... wegen dem habe ich einmal fast eine Gelegenheit verpasst meinen Vater am Sonntagmorgen aus dem Bett zu schmeißen...

  


"Meinst du nicht, dass wir noch ein bisschen liegen bleiben können? Nur ein kleines bisschen?", fragte ich betont unschuldig und zog Harry dicht an mich heran. Er ließ es zu und auch als ich begann, ihn sanft zu küssen machte er keine Anstalten um mir zu entkommen, doch als sich unsere Lippen für einen kurzen Moment von einander lösten sprang er mit einem Satz aus dem Bett und zog mich gleich hinterher.

  


"Nein, können wir nicht! Wir haben eine Mission zu erfüllen!", verkündete er übermütig, wähend ich mich wenig begeistert auf die Bettkante setzte. "Du bist gemein. Es war doch gerade so schön warm!"

  


Ich hörte ein Rascheln aus der Richtung, in der sich Harrys Sachen befanden und sah im schwachen Schein des Mondlichts, dass er seinen Zauberstab geholt hatte. "Äh, Harry? Ist schon gut, ich stehe ja auf, aber bitte lass mich mit dem Ding in Ruhe!"

  


Er antwortete nicht, sondern drehte sich zum Kamin, dessen Feuer über die Nacht erloschen war. "Incendio!" Die Flammen loderten hell auf und beleuchteten den Raum gut genug, um vernünftig sehen zu können. 

  


"Ich tu dir doch nichts, du Dummkopf. Wollte nur Feuer machen, siehst du?" Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte schwang eine Spur von Spott in seiner Stimme mit. Normalerweise wäre ich jetzt und würde ihn mit fiesen Sprüchen fertig machen, aber was war jetzt noch normal? Harry war schließlich nicht mehr mein Feind, sondern mein Freund. Mich störte es also nicht mehr sonderlich und mehr als ein müdes Lächeln hatte ich nicht mehr dafür übrig.

  


"Früher war es viel lustiger, dich zu ärgern, Draco. Du schaust nicht mal mehr böse oder so!", gab Harry beleidigt von sich. Ich lächelte und schlenderte langsam zu ihm hinüber. So richtig wach war ich noch nicht, denn für einen kurzen Moment drehte sich alles vor meinen Augen. Aber zum Glück war Harry in Greifweite, sodass ich mich einfach in seine Arme fallen lassen konnte.

  


"Hey, was soll das denn jetzt? Kannst dich doch nicht einfach so fallen lassen. Ich muss dich nicht auffangen, weißt du?", sagte Harry abfällig und lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig, sodass ich dachte er würde mich gleich wirklich fallen lassen. Vorsorglich klammerte ich mich an seinem Hals fest, aber er lachte nur. 

  


"Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich das mache, Draco! Du bist viel zu wertvoll, um dich fallen zu lassen. So weit kannst du mir schon vertrauen." Er klag etwas beleidigt, aber ich überhörte es großzügig , befreite mich aus seinen Armen und ging zu dem Häufchen Stoff, das meine Kleidung darstellte. Viel war es nicht, lediglich eine Hose und ein T-Shirt. Wo sich meine Schuhe zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt befanden entzog sich leider meiner Kenntnis. Mein allerliebstes Schätzchen hatte sie gestern achtlos über seine Schulter geworfen. Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn sie im Feuer gelandet oder aus dem offenen Fenster geflogen wären.

  


Aber das war jetzt im Moment nicht mein Problem. Dieser alberne Knopf an meiner Hose wollte einfach nicht in das Knopfloch passen. Was ich auch machte, es klappte nicht. "Wozu haben Hosen überhaupt Knöpfe? Mist..."

  


Während ich nach unten sehend an meinem Hosenknopf rumfummelte, hörte ich vor mir leises Kichern. Es kam natürlich von keinem anderen als Harry, dessen in viel zu große alte Socken endende unbekleidete Beine passend zu seinem Lachen zitterten. Ich ließ meinen Blick langsam nach oben wandern und erschrak, als plötzlich ein Paar Schuhe vor meiner Nase baumelten. Genauer gesagt waren es meine Schuhe. Entgeistert richtete ich mich auf und riss ihm die Schuhe aus der Hand. "Was gibt es denn schon wieder zu lachen? Bin ich so lustig?" Eigentlich sollte es gekränkt klingen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund musste ich nach kurzer Zeit selbst anfangen zu kichern.

  


"Ja, allerdings." Harry beugte sich vor und seine Hände machten sich an meiner Hose zu schaffen. Es war ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl, das leider viel zu schnell wieder aufhörte, als Harry sich zufrieden wieder aufrichtete. "So schwer ist das doch nicht. Ich weiß gar nicht, was du für Probleme hast", grinste Harry. Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch noch bevor ich meinen Mund öffnen konnte landete mein T-Shirt auf meinem Kopf und ich hörte Harrys durch den Stoff leicht gedämpfte Stimme, die mir riet, mich schnell anzuziehen, damit wir unsere 'Mission' beginnen könnten.

  


Ich zog mir schnell das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf und sah mich nach meinen Socken um, doch weit und breit gab es keine Spur von ihnen. 

  


"Harry, hast du-"

  


"In den Schuhen! Jetzt beeil dich doch mal, sonst kommen wir zu spät! Dann ist dein Vater vielleicht schon wach und das könnte Probleme geben, weißt du? Er könnte mich sehen oder dir unangenehme Fragen stellen oder dich einsperren!" Während Harry mir in den buntesten Farben schilderte, was mein (morgens ganz und gar nicht ernst zu nehmender) Vater alles mit mir anstellen würde, wenn ich mich nicht beeilen würde, kam mir ein Gedanke.

  


"Harry, du kommst nicht mit.", verkündete ich mit ernster Miene.

  


Harrys Gesicht veränderte sich von dem eben noch so glücklichen Strahlen zu einem unglaublich enttäuschten Ausdruck, wie ihn ein kleines Kind hat, dem man ein Geschenk vor der Nase wegschnappt, und er fing an zu stottern. "W-was? Aber du... w-wir wollten doch... a-aber warum?"

  


Ich hatte ihn offensichtlich ganz schön aus dem Konzept gebracht. Irgendwie musste ich ihm klar machen, dass er einfach nicht mitkommen konnte. Aber wie sollte man einem Sturkopf wie Harry die schlechte Nachricht beibringen? Schließlich war ich selbst so ein Dickkopf und wusste genau, wie schwer ich zu überzeugen war. 

  


"Also, Harry, weißt du..." , begann ich zögernd, doch sofort stellte ich fest, dass mein unsicheres Auftreten ihn keinen Millimeter von seiner Meinung anbbringen würde. 

  


"Kannst du mir sagen, was das soll? Ich dachte wir wären uns einig, dass wir die Sache zusammen durchziehen! Nenne mir nur einen einzigen Grund, warum ich nicht mitkommen sollte, und ich werde es akzeptieren." Harry hatte sich scheinbar schnell wieder gefasst, denn in seinen Worten steckte ein imense Kraft, die mir aprubt die Sprache verschlug. Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch es wollte keine Silbe über meine Lippen gleiten. Stattdessen ergriff mein Gegenüber erneut die Initiative.

  


"Ach, du hat also keinen guten Grund? Na wenn, das so ist, können wir jetzt ja gehen." Die Worte kamen unerwartet sanft aus Harrys Mund und als er seinen Satz beendet hatte, wollte er sich umdrehen und nach seinem Tarnumhang greifen.

  


Plötzlich schien ich jedoch meine Sprach wieder gefunden zu haben und war endlich in der Lage, ihm eine Erklärung zu geben. "Harry, bitte versteh das doch. Es ist zu gefährlich, wenn du mitkommst. Mein Vater könnte dich sehen und du weißt was das bedeutet! Und nicht nur das, wenn er uns zusammen sieht, sind wir beide in Gefahr, nicht nur du. Überleg doch mal! Ist es nicht einfacher, wenn du hier bleibst?"

  


Ich war sicher, dass ich ihn damit überzeugt hatte, doch nur ein paar Sekunden später wurden meine Hoffnungen wieder zerstört. Harry sah mich skeptisch an und neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. 

  


"Also das ist doch kein Grund, Draco. Du weißt doch, dass ich den Tarnumhang meines Vaters habe. Damit kann mir schon mal nichts passieren. Und was dich angeht, ist es auch ganz unproblematisch. Du erzählst deinen Eltern, dass du mit deiesen beiden Pseudo- Frankensteinmonstern zusammen warst und den Rest der Ferien mit ihnen verbringen möchtest. Was sollten sie schon dagegen sagen? Und die zwei Gorillas sind auch nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste. Schließlich haben sie etwa den IQ einer Banane. Bevor die raffen, was los ist, ist alles wieder vorbei." Er machte eine kurze Pause, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. Dann fuhr er etwas ruhiger fort. "Also, was sagst du? Wenn ich immer schön unter meinem Umhang bleibe, kann mir gar nichts passiern. Und du wohnst schließlich dort und betrittst das Anwesen nicht unbefugt. Was soll schon geschehen?"

  


Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf noch sagen sollte. Er hatte mir vollkommen den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Ich hatte nichts mehr, mit dem ich gegen ihn hätte argumentieren können. Folglich musste ich mich geschlagen gaben. Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor ich kurz nickte. "Also gut, du hast gewonnen. Aber du bleibst die ganze Zeit über unter deinem Umhang, verstanden? Ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert."

  


Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich Harrys gerührtes Lächeln, das eindeutig zu verstehen gab, wie viel ihm meine Besorgnis bedeutete. Er drückte mir zärtlich seine warmen Lippen auf die Stirn und sah mir dann liebevoll in die Augen. "Danke, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst", hauchte er. Dann trat er ein paar Schritte zurück, stützte seine Arme in die Seite und grinste breit.

  


"Aber wie du vielleicht mitbekommen hast, habe ich schon weitaus schlimmeres überlebt. Gegenüber dem, dessen Name nicht gennannt werden darf und diversen anderen abartigen Kreaturen ist dein Vater an einem frühen Sonntagmorgen wahrscheinlich das geringere Übel! Nicht wahr?" Wieder nickte ich. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, zu wissen, dass Harry Potter kein Angeber war und irgendwie schien das auch gar nicht zu ihm zu passen. Ich schob es auf die Situation, in der wir uns befanden und hoffte, dass er es nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen würde. Ich musste leise über ihn kichern und drehte mich schnell weg, damit er es nicht mitbekommen würde.

  


"Also gut, dann lass uns gehen." Wie konnte ich mich nur dazu überreden lassen... aber ich konnte nichts dafür. Es war schier unmöglich, Harry etwas abzuschlagen, schon alleine wegen seiner Überzeugungskraft und nicht zuletzt auch wegen seiner Augen. Seiner wundervollen, smaragdgrünen Augen. Zwei funkelnde Smaragde, die mich immer wieder in ihren Bann ziehen und denen ich einfach nicht widerstehen kann. Nicht, dass ich es überhaupt wollte...

  


Während Harry sich seinen Umhang schnappte, holte ich das Beutelchen mit dem Flohpulver. Wir gingen zum Kamin und ich sah den wehleidigen Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht, der jedoch rasch wieder verflog.

  


Ich nahme eine Hand voll Flohpulver und drückte Harry den Beutel in die Hand. Gerade, als ich in den Kamin steigen wollte, zupfte Harry an meinem Ärmel. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn fragend an. "Ja?"

  


"Also, ähm... ich...", druckste er herum, bevor er mich hilfesuchend ansah. Ich sah nichts gutes auf mich zukommen, wartete jedoch geduldig, bis Harry bereit war, weiterzureden. "Können wir... zusammen gehen?"

  


Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da hörte. Gerade hatter er noch so gedrängt und jetzt bekam er plötzlich Lampenfieber. "Aus welchem Grund sollten wir das tun?", fragte ich mit einer Spur Misstrauen.

  


"Na... weißt du, als ich das letzt mal mit Flohpulver gereist bin, hab ich mich ganz schön verirrt. Das war nicht schön, bin in so 'nem schäbigen Laden in der Nokturngasse rausgekommen. Aber das hab ich dir doch schon erzählt!" Irgendetwas an ihm erweckte den Eindruck eines verängstigten Kindes.

  


"Ja, ich erinnere mich. Gestern hast du davon erzählt. Aber bist du sicher, dass du es nicht alleine schaffst?", hänselte ich den jungen Zauberer. Er guckte nur böse und das war schon genug, um mich umzustimmen. "Ist ja gut. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das funktioniert, hab es noch nie gemacht."

  


Harry sah in diesem Moment unglaublich dankbar aus. "Macht nichts, dann machst du es eben jetzt. Hoffe, es geht gut. Ich habe keine Lust, mir an allen Ecken und Kanten den Kopf zu stoßen..." 

  


Ich nickte. "Okay. Komm her, stell dich hier hin. Nein, näher zu mir. Gut, halt dich an mir fest, damit wir nicht getrennt werden!" Während ich Harry noch Instruktionen erteilte, kuschelte er sich - natürlich, damit wir nicht getrennt würden - eng an mich, seinen Tarnumhang sicher unter seinen Arm geklemmt, und schlang seine Arme fest um meinen Körper. Wenigstens eine gute Seite hatte diese Aktion!

  


Aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Augenblick, um zu kuscheln zu beginnen. Wir hatten schließlich etwas vor! Ich legte meie freie Hand auf Harrys Rücken, lies mit der anderen das Flohpulver zu Boden rieseln und sagte gleichzeitig laut und deutlich unser Ziel. "Die Residenz der Malfoys" Also ich nuschle nicht! Im Kamin entzündete sich ein kaltes grünes Feuer und einige Augenblicke später ging es los. Dutzende Kamine rauschten rasend schnell an uns vorbei und ab und zu konnte man auch Räume erkennen, was im Moment jedoch nicht von Interesse war. Etwas verängstigt drückte sich Harry näher an mich und ich zog ihn fester zu mir. Bis auf den kalten Luftsrom, der mir die Sicht erheblich erschwerte, schien es nicht so schlimm zu sein, wie ich erwartet hatte. Da ich sowieso nichts sehen konnte, schloss ich meine Augen und stützte meinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter.

  


Nach einer scheinbar endlos langen Zeit spuckte uns der Kamin in einem dunklen Raum wieder aus. Nachdem ich mich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, erkannte ich nach kurzem Umsehen, dass wir genau richtig waren: mitten im Wohnzimmer meiner werten Familie.

  


"Schnell, unter den Mantel! Mach keinen Lärm, sonst bist zu dran!", zischte ich Harry schnell zu, bevor ich mich leise auf den Weg zu meinem Zimmer machte.

  


**********************************

  


So... lang genug? Bestimmt nicht, aber hier ist eine gute Stelle, um aufzuhören ^^' muss noch weg. Schmusi (ich geb dir einfach mal nen Spitznamen, Schmusemaus is so laaang... wenn's recht ist, natürlich ^^*), ich hab dieses Wochenende keine Zeit mehr, erwarte nicht, dass ich sofort weiter schreibe. Frühestens nächste Woche, wenn ich mal wieder alleine bin -_-' Und nicht böse werde, wenn's mal wieder länger dauert, bald kommt eine Prüfungsflut auf mich zu *heul*

  


Da ich offenbar doch keine so schlimme Rechtschreibung habe, wie ich dachte, ergiben meine Fehler doch keine hübsche Wandverzierung. Ihr könnt sie stattdessen ins Fundbüro bringen, ich hole sie dann ab ^-^ 

  


(...meine Eltern überlegen sich ernsthaft, ein Haus in Ungarn für 15.000 € zu kaufen, um es später, wenn Ungarn zur EU gehört, für 50.000 € wieder zu verkaufen. Toll, oder? Wird auch sicher klappen... -_-')

  


Puh -_-' ich habe soeben meine neuen Passfotos erhalten *schauder* Ich seh mal wieder original bescheuert aus! Bin nicht sehr fotogen. Die Fotografin hat gesagt, ich soll mal ein bisschen lächeln und ich guck immernoch wie Frankensteins Monster... seh nicht gut aus *heul* Außer wenn ich mich selber fotografiere ^^' ...will das überhaupt einer wissen? o.O'

  


Hm... Kommentar? Bitte? *bettel* Motiviert mich sehr ^^

  


Lilly ^____^ *miau*


	6. Das Nachthemd

Heute möchte ich mal Tinkalili und Matjes grüßen. Ich danke euch, dass ihr immer noch weiterlest! Natürlich bin ich auch allen anderen sehr dankbar, dass ihr die Story noch nicht aufgegeben habt. Tut mir Leid, dass ich immer so lang brauche...

  


Wie wär's mit einem zum Zimmer gehördenden Badezimmer? Hab ich voll vergessen, als ich das Zimmer beschrieben habe *g* aber ich habe es schon fest mit eingeplant ^^' also sei hiermit beschlossen, dass es eines gibt ^^

  


Sie gehören mir nicht, oh nein. Nichts außer die Handlung meiner Geschichte gehört mir, so sehr ich es mir auch wünsche. Ich meine, so ein kleiner süßer Draco wär doch nicht schlecht...?

  


****************************************

  


  


Wir hatten es fast geschafft. Ich konnte schon die Tür zu meinem Zimmer am Ende eines langen Korridors sehen, als ich plötzlich ein lautes Scheppern hinter mir hörte. 

  


"Mist! Wer stellt den bitte so einen hässlichen alten Staubfänger mitten in meinen Weg?", fauchte Harry. Er hatte ein uraltes Erbstück einer noch älteren Tante, einen so gut wie wertlosen Blechkrug, umgestoßen und versuchte nun, ihn möglichst geräuschlos wieder aufzurichten. Die getrockneten Blumen, die meine Mutter zur Dekoration in den grässlichen Metallkübel gesteckt hatte, lagen überall verstreut. Großartig! Wenn jetzt jemand kommen würde, wäre ich geliefert! Meine Alte hing an dem Teil, war schließlich von ihrer Lieblingstante. 

  


"Verdammt, was machst du denn? Pass besser auf! Ich hätte dich nicht mitnehmen sollen." Inzwischen hatte er den Krug wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz gezerrt. Angespannt lauschte ich nach verdächtigen Geräuschen in der friedlichen Ruhe des Hauses, während die Blumen wie von Geisterhand in die Vase zurückschwebten. 

  


"Tut mir Leid, hab das Ding eben nicht gesehen. Hier ist es aber auch dunkel..." Eigentlich hatte Harry schon recht, denn der Gang wurde nur von dem Bisschen Mondlicht beleuchtet, das durch ein schlichtes kleines Fenster in der Nähe meiner Zimmertür fiel. Dennoch konnte man genug sehen, um nicht über diverse Gegenstände zu stolpern. Außerdem hatte ich ihm gesagt, es solle sich vorsichtig bewegen.

  


"Komm jetzt!", zischte ich und griff in die Gegend, in der gerade die letzte tote Pflanze zurechtgerückt wurde und erwischte dabei wie erhofft Harrys Arm. Ich zog ihn hinter mir her, bis wir sicher in meinem Zimmer angekommen waren.

  


Gerade, als ich eine Schublade an einem meiner Schränke zur Hälfte aufgezogen hatte, hörte ich etwas vor meiner Tür rascheln. Schnell drückte ich Harry in eine Lücke zwischen dem Schrank und der Wand und bedeutete ihm, keinen Mucks von sich zu geben. 

  


Wie ich vermutet hatte stand einen Augenblick später mein Vater in seinem Nachtgewand im Raum und sah mich überrascht und extrem verschlafen an. In einer Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab, den er fest umklammerte. Scheinbar hatte er nicht erwartet, dass ich es sein könnte. 

  


"Oh, du bist es nur", murmelte er schläfrig in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Er ließ seinen bewaffneten Arm sinken, wobei sein Nachthemd unnatürlich laut raschelte. Zumindest unnatürlich laut für ein Nachthemd. Das Ding musste unglaublich unbequem sein, glaubte ich. Aber es war ja seine Sache, in was er schlief. 

  


Ich nickte und wartete mit wachsender Nervosität auf eine weitere Reaktion meines Vaters. Dieser drehte sich um und tat einen Schritt Richtung Flur, doch dann machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt. Seine Plüschpantoffeln quietschten auf den Dielen im Gang und er kam mit einem skeptisch-schläfrigem Blick zum Stehen. 

  


"Wo warst du?" Das war wirklich eine gute Frage. Ich konnte ihm wohl kaum erzählen, dass ich mit Harry zusammen war und mit ihm in einem Gasthaus wohnte. Doch dann fiel mir die bereits zurechtgelegte Ausrede wieder ein.

  


"Na ja, weißt du, ich war bei Crabbe und Goyle. Ja, und wir haben beschlossen, den Rest der Ferien zusammen zu verbringen. Bei... Goyles Familie. Ich wollte nur eben meine Sachen packen und schnell wieder verschwinden. Also... nicht um von hier wegzukommen, nein, ich meine nur, dass wir so mehr vom Tag haben, verstehst du? Es ist noch früh, und je eher ich wieder zurückkehre, desto mehr haben wir dann vom Tag." Bevor ich noch mehr Unsinn von mir geben konnte, hörte ich lieber auf und beobachtete die Wirkung meiner Worte.

  


"Von mir aus, ich kann dich hier so wie so nicht gebrauchen. Ich habe wichtige Geschäfte zu erledigen, du wärst nur im Weg", erklärte er ganz beiläufig. Seine Müdigkeit wich jedoch nicht von der Stelle; er hatte offensichtlich einen langen Tag hinter sich und jetzt war es etwa fünf Uhr morgens. Darüber war ich in diesem Moment sehr froh, denn wenn er richtig ausgeschlafen gewesen wäre, hätte mir jetzt eine geballte Ladung Skepsis und Misstrauen entgegengeschwungen. 

  


"Jawohl, Vater", antwortete ich kurz und wartete auf weitere Ansagen. 

  


"Nimm genug Geld mit für Schulsachen und derartigen Kram. Nicht, dass du mir nach einer Wocher hier ankommst und mich anbettelst. Und schick deiner Mutter später eine Eule, damit sie bescheid weiß. Ich will sie jetzt nicht wecken", befahl er.

  


Dann schritt er auf den Korridor hinaus und rief über seine Schulter, dass ich keinen Unsinn anstellen solle, da er mir sonst persönlich den Kopf abreißen würde, bevor er schließlich endgültig verschwunden war. 

  


Ich bewegte mich auf Harry zu und tastete mich vorsichtig an ihn heran, bis ich seine Schultern spüren konnte. 

  


"Das ist eigentlich ganz gut verlaufen. Oder was meinst du?" Ich kam mir irgendwie ziemlich dumm vor, als ich aufgrund von Harrys Unsichtbarkeit scheinbar direkt mit der Wand redete. Noch merkwürdiger erschien es mir jedoch, als die Wand mir antwortete. Ich wusste natürlich, dass es Harry war, aber es war trotzdem sonderbar.

  


"Na bemerkt hat er mich jedenfallst nicht und deine Ausrede hat er auch geschluckt. Aber... sag mal, was war das für ein merkwürdiges Nachthemd?" Obwohl ich ihn nicht sehen konnte, wusste ich, dass er gerade ziemlich doof grinste. Mein Vater hatte eben einen recht eigenen Geschmack was Schlafklamotten anging. 

  


"Was soll denn damit sein? Ich meine, es ist zwar nicht das, was man jeden Tag sieht, aber eigntlich ist es doch nichts schlimmes."

  


Plötzlich riss er seinen Tarnumhang vorne hoch und starrte mich entsetzt an. "Sag bitte nicht, dass du sowas anziehen würdest!" Er bemühte sich zwar, leise zu sprechen, aber seine Stimme war doch gefährlich nahe am kritischen Punkt.

  


"Pscht, leiser, sonst hört man dich noch!", wisperte ich und trat kurzerhand einen Schritt näher, um den Umhang über uns beide gleiten zu lassen. Nicht, dass ich mich verstecken müsste, aber ich empfand es als angenehm, unter dem unsichtbar machenden Gewand zu stecken und durch Harrys Gesellschaft verdoppelte sich der Spaß noch. "Aber was genau wäre denn so schlimm daran?"

  


"Draco! Dieses Nachthemd war nicht nur knielang, was für einen Mann viel zu kurz ist, es hatte auch einen Spitzensaum und es waren Blumen oder Sterne oder was weiß ich was aufgestickt. Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen-"

  


Da mir das langsam aber sicher peinlich wurde, entschloss ich mich, seinem Gerede ein Ende zu setzen und drückte ihm - gnadenlos wie ich bin - einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Als sich die liebevolle Berührung aufgelöst hatte, stellte ich zu meiner Zufriedenheit fest, dass es Harry tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Es sah aber ziemlich unangenehm berührt aus und ich wusste genau warum: dies war absolut nicht der Ort für Zärtlichkeiten. Trotz des Tarnumhangs herrschte in diesem Haus keiner sehr behagliche Atmosphäre vor und man konnte froh sein, wenn man hier nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten verbringen musste. Komisch, das war mir vorher nie aufgefallen...

  


"Na, sprachlos?", hänselte ich ihn. Sein einizger Kommentar war ein missgelauntes Brummen. "Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich zurück in unser Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel. Am besten, du hilfst mir beim Packen. Mein Schulzeug ist in dem Schrank dort, leg es bitte schon mal raus. Ich hole meinen Koffer."

  


Ich schlüpfte unter dem Umhang hervor und holte einen schönen Lederkoffer aus einer Ecke des Zimmers, während abermals Gegenstände wie von geisterhand durch den Raum schwebten. Doch ich hatte keine Zeit, dem Schauspiel meine Faszination entgegenzubringen, hatte ich ja selbst genug zu tun. Hastig kramte ich Socken, Pullover, Hosen, Hemden und noch einige andere Kleidungsstücke aus den Schränken und legte sie sorgsam in den Koffer. Im Gegensatz zu mir warf Harry meine Schulsachen kreuz und quer in den Koffer, doch mehr als ein Kopfschütteln konnte ich nicht aufbringen; immerhin hatte ich ihn in den letzten Tagen schon einmal kofferpacken gesehen und ich konnte froh sein, dass er noch relativ pfleglich mit meinem Eigentum umging.

  


Schließlich kontrollierte ich das Gepackte noch einmal abschließend und stellte zufrieden fest, dass nichts fehlte.

  


"Du, Draco? Wie... wie willst du diesen riesigen Koffer heil durch den Kamin bringen? Der ist doch viel zu groß dafür, oder?", fragte Harry unsicher. Was für ein ahnungsloser Kerl er doch war! Im Hause Malfoy ist selbstverständlich alles nur vom Feinsten, selbst die Koffer. 

  


"Sei bitte nicht lächerlich. Der Koffer lässt sich natürlich magisch verkleinern. Man muss ihn nur am Griff mit dem Zauberstab antippen, siehst du?" Ich demonstrierte diese äußerst praktische Funktion, indem ich den Henkel leicht mit meinem Zauberstab berührte. Sogleich schrumpfte das Gepäckstück auf die Größe einer kleinen Aktentasche, so dass er bequem überall hin zu transportieren war. "Und er ist federleicht."

  


"Oh, praktisch. Na dann können wir ja gehen." Die Begeisterung sprang mir nicht gerade ins Gesicht, als Harry das sagte...

  


"Noch nicht. Ich muss noch das Geld holen. Aber du kannst schon mal vorgehen", schlug ich ihm vor. "Geh einfach den Gang entlang, dann kommst du ins Wohnzimmer. Warte am Kamin, okay? Und nimm bitte den Koffer mit." Ich streckte mein Gepäck in die Richtung, in der ich Harry vermutete. Ein Stück weiter links kam ein Arm unter dem Umhang zum Vorschein, der sich die Tasche schnappte und mit sich zurück unter den Stoff zog.

  


"Ist gut, bis gleich." Leise Schritte auf den Dielen im Flur sagten mir, dass er sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. "Wirf bloß nichts um!", scherzte ich, bevor ich in den Raum schlich, in dem sämtliche Schätze und auch etwas Geld gelagert waren. 

  


Der Raum war mir bis ins letzte Detail vertraut. Deshalb verzichtete ich darauf, Licht zu machen und griff in die unscheinbare Urne, die in der hinteren Ecke des Zimmers in einem Regal stand und fischte umständlich ein paar Münzen heraus. 

  


Zurück auf dem Korridor prüfte ich meine Beute und stellte zufrieden fest, dass es mehr als genug Geld war, um ein Jahr - wenn nicht sogar zwei - problemlos zu überstehen. Natürlich war es mehr als nötig, aber der alten Urne schenkte so wie so niemand Beachtung. Es würde niemandem auffallen, wenn ein oder zwei Münzen zu viel entnommen werden würden. Ich stopfte die Geldstücke in meine Hosentasche und lief los.

  


Ich beeilte mich, um Harry nicht zu lange warten zu lassen. Wer wartet schon gerne alleine in einem fremden Haus?

  


"So, jetzt können wir gehen." Nach einem kurzen Rundumblick fügte ich hinzu: "Ich glaube, du kannst deinen Umhang ablegen." Also ließ er das Kleidungsstück - wenn auch zögernd - von seinen Schultern gleiten und grinste nervös.

  


"Lass uns bloß schnell abhauen, dieser Ort ist mir nicht geheuer." 

  


Wie zuvor reisten wir mit dem Kamin. Flopulver hatten wir keines mehr dabei, aber das war kein Problem. Wie jede Zaubererfamilie hatte auch meine ein kleines Töpfchen gefüllt mit dem weißen Pulver auf dem Kaminsims stehen. Wir stellten uns wieder zusammen in den kleinen offenen Raum und ließen uns mitsamt Gepäck zurück auf Zimmer sieben im Tropfenden Kessel bringen.

  


Der einfach gemauerte Kamin spuckte uns im richtigen Zimmer wieder aus und wir konnten die Aktion endlich als geglückt bezeichnen. Ich riss mein Gepäckstück aus Harrys Armen und tippte hastig den Griff der grünen Ledertasche an, die sich sogleich in einen großen Koffer aus edlem grünen Leder mit den in Silber gehaltenen Initialen 'D. M.' verwandelte.

  


"Warum hast du's denn so eilig? Das Zeug nimmt dir jetzt ganz sicher keiner mehr weg. Mach langsam, sonst tust du dir noch weh." Harry schien verwundert über mein eiliges Handeln, was ich nicht besonders gut nachvollziehen konnte. Schließlich trug ich schon seit einigen Tagen die gleichen Klamotten!

  


"Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du das machst, aber ich trage nicht tagtäglich die gleichen Klamotten. Das ist doch eklig immer im eigenen Mief rumzulaufen, oder?" Klang ja auch logisch, oder nicht? Ein Malfoy ist ein Mensch, der auf sein Äußeres achtet. So hatte man es mir beigebracht und ich achtete sogar in gewissem Maße selbst darauf. 

  


Harry nickte nur stumm und setzte sich aufs Bett. Ich sah ihn fragend an und sah, dass er irgendwie abgelenkt aussah. "Was ist?", fragte ich jetzt wieder meinem Koffer zugewendet. Ich öffnete ihn und grub in einem Berg aus Kleidungsstücken nach etwas passendem.

  


"Ach, es ist nichts. Ich habe nur gerade überlegt... ich habe gar nicht so viele Sachen, dass ich ständig neue anziehen kann. Die Dursleys haben mir nur abgelegte Wäsche gegeben und sparsam wie sie sind ist da nicht viel zusammengekommen", gab er schließlich etwas verlegen zu.

  


"Ach, so ist das. Na dann probier das hier mal, vielleicht passt es ja." Ich warf ihm kurzerhand ein T-Shirt und ein paar Hosen aufs Bett, worauf hin er mich entsetzt anstarrte. "Ich soll...?"

  


"Klar, ist alles frisch gewaschen. Außerdem habe ich wirklich genug davon." Endlich hatte ich gefunden, wonach ich gesucht hatte. Ich griff mir die Wäschestücke, die ich ausgesucht hatte und machte mich auf in Richtung Badezimmer. "Ich werde jetzt erstmal schön heiß duschen und dann bist du dran. Bis gleich." 

  


Harry starrte mir verwirrt hinterher, die Klamotten ordentlich gefaltet auf seinem Schoß liegend, als hätte ich gesagt, dass sich hinter der Tür aus Eichenholz, die ich gerade hinter mir geschlossen hatte, ein Vergnügungspark mitsamt Clowns, Luftballons und Zuckerwatte befände.

  


"Manchmal ist er schon komisch", sagte ich leise zu mir selbst, schüttelte dann aber energisch den Kopf, um mich auf das Duschen zu konzentrieren. Das war genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte. Ich liebte das Gefühl, frisch aus der Dusche kommend in frisch gewaschene Wäsche zu schlüpfen. Es gab fast nichts schöneres...

  


Als ich mich meiner Kleidung entledigt hatte, drehte ich das Wasser in der Duschkabine auf und wartete einen Augenblick, bis es die richtige Temperatur erreicht hatte, bevor ich mit einem Fuß vorsichtig in die Duschwanne stieg. Ich hatte mein Schampoo vergessen und ohne Schampoo brauche ich erst gar nicht duschen, denn das hätte den gleichen Effekt, als wenn ich mich in den Regen stellen würde, was übrigens gar nicht so schlecht war, so lange es keiner beobachtete, der sich über mich lustig machen würde.

  


Die Schampooflasche lag auf einer kleinen cremefarbenen Ablage neben dem gleichfarbigen Waschbecken. Der gesamte Raum war in dieser Cremefarbe gehalten, was einen ziemlich erdrückenden Eindruck machte, da es nur ein winziges Fenster in dem kleinen Zimmer gab. Glücklicherweise hatte man daran gedacht, ihn mit Handtüchern aller Art auszustatten, denn an ein eigenes hatte ich in der Eile natürlich nicht gedacht. 

  


Das rauschen des Wassers erinnerte mich an mein Vorhaben und ich eilte zurück zur Duschkabine. Endlich befand ich mich unter dem angenehm warmen Wasser, das mich sofort entspannen ließ. Die Dusche war meiner Ansicht nach neben einem kalten Kellergewölbe der perfekte Ort, um nachzudenken. Genau dies tat ich auch, denn im Moment beunruhigte mich Harrys Verhalten nach unserer Rückkehr von meinem Haus. Auch, wenn er sich bemüht hatte, es nicht deutlich werden zu lassen, hatte ich bemerkt, dass er abgelenkt schien. Was beschäftigte ihn nur? So einfach würde sich das sicherlich nicht herausfinden lassen...

  


Ich nahm die Schampooflasche und ließ etwas von der rötlichen gelartigen Substanz auf meine Handfläche laufen. Ich liebte diesen fruchtigen Geruch... Als ich mir das Schampoo in mein blondes Haar einmassierte, kam mir eine Idee, wie ich ihn zumindest ganz sicher aufmuntern konnte. Wenn ich schon nicht so einfach wissen konnte, was er für ein Problem hatte, so konnte ich doch wenigstens alles in meiner Macht liegende tun, um ihn zum Lächeln zu bringen.

  


Ein Besuch in der Winkelgasse schien mir exakt das Richtige, um den jungen Zauberer auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Natürlich war mir klar, dass es mit der Durchführung etwas komplizierter werden könnte, da man uns lieber nicht zusammen sehen sollte, aber wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, war ich ein Genie und Genies finden immer eine Lösung!

  


Ich hielt meinen Kopf unter den Wasserstrahl des verchromten Duschkopfes, der den Schaum restlos aus meinen Haaren spülte, und beeilte mich, aus der Dusche zu kommen, um Harry wieder aufzuheitern.

  


****************************

  


Tada - fertig ^^' ...hat wohl mal wieder sehr lange auf sich warten lassen, tut mir Leid! Mögt ihr mich trotzdem noch? Wohl kaum, ich bin sehr unzuverlässig in dieser Beziehung...

  


Ich entschuldige mich für den miesen Humor in diesem Kapitel ^^' Ein Mann wie Lucius Malfoy in Spitzennachthemdchen und Plüschpantoffeln... was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht??? *mich selber erwürg* aber das passiert nun mal, wenn man mich einfach alleine zu Hause zurücklässt, ganz traurig und verheult (ich hatte mal wieder Geburtstag und mein Onkel war eingeladen -_-'), weil mann unbdeingt arbeiten muss *grrr* da muss ich eben selber was für meine Aufheiterung tun -_-' Aber es hat funktioniert, ich lache wieder (ich hoffe ich bekomme dieses grausame Bild von Mr Malfoy irgendwann wieder aus meinem Kopf!!! *argh*...) haha...ha -_-* Und es ist alles soooo planlos... spiegelt mich perfekt wieder ^^' 

  


Ich habe endlich wieder meine echte Haarfarbe zurück *freu* wunderschönes Nachtschwarz ^__________^ warum ich sowas erzähle? einfach nur so... *g* Platz schinden -_-'

  


Rechtschreibfehler gefunden? Macht nix, nobody's perfect but I'm not ^^*** (ja, ich weiß, der Spruch ist seeehr lahm ^^' bin halt schon müde *g*)

  


So, Kommentare bitte, bitte ^^ (damit meine Energie so lange ausreicht, bis ich meinem geliebten Schatz heimgezahlt habe, dass er immer dann geht, wenn ich ihn wirklich brauche ^^')

  


Lilly *miau* ^^


	7. Das Buch

...da bin ich wieder

  


... bitte tut mir nicht weh, ok? Ich geh doch gleich in Urlaub *Griechenland* und ich hab schon so viele blaue Flecken (bin Karussell gefahren - keine dummen Fragen!) 

  


Ich war in einem Kreatief, aber ich habe es überwunden. Hab euch wirklich lange warten lassen *Leid tu* Dafür könnte es sein, dass das nächste Kapitel schon nach meinem Urlaub kommt ^^' Jaaa, dank PDA könnte das möglich sein ^-^

  


Heute morgen hab ich Pizza gegessen... seit dem hab ich mörderische Bauchschmerzen und jetzt kann ich nicht schlafen. Ich frag mich, was da drin war -_-' Jedenfalls hat 'es' mir eine perfekte Gelegenheit geschenkt, um weiter zu schreiben. Kurz vor dem Koma kamen mir doch noch die besten Ideen...

  


Ich besitze weder Harry Potter noch Draco Malfoy noch etwas, das auch nur im Entferntesten mit ihnen zu tun haben könnte. Nur meine Geschichte ist meiner nachhilfebedürftigen Phantasie entsprungen. Wenn Harry Potter mein wäre, wäre ich unglaublich stolz, etwas so phantastisches geschaffen zu haben! Bin ich aber nicht, also beschwert euch nicht bei mir, ich bin ein armes verzweifeltes Mädchen, das nur eines will: schreiben! 

  


Dracos PoV, Slash (wer das noch nicht weiß, hat in Kapitel 7 nichts verloren...)

  


******************************************

  


"Wahnsinn, Draco! Das ist die beste Idee, die du je hattest! Er wird all seine Sorgen schlagartig vergessen und wieder lachen! Und wir müssen nicht mal zusammen nach draußen. Super, ich bin wirklich ein Genie!"

  


Ich befand mich gerade im Badezimmer unseres Gastzimmers, während Harry vermutlich im Hauptzimmer auf dem Bett saß und schmollte. Soeben war mir aber die rettende Idee gekommen. Wenn ihn das nicht aufmuntern würde, dann wäre ich wirklich ratlos.

  


Ich schnappte mir eines der flauschig weichen Handtücher, die im Bad hingen, wickelte es fest um meinen Körper und atmete tief durch.

  


"Also gut. Ich geh jetzt da raus und bring den Kleinen wieder zum Lachen!" Wenn es mir nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte ich über mich selbst gelacht. Die Tatsache, dass ich den großen Harry Potter 'Kleiner' nannte war geradezu lächerlich. Schließlich war ich genau so alt wie er...

  


Ein letztes mal atmete ich tief ein und aus und öffnete die Tür. Harry saß wie erwartet auf dem Bett und verzog das Gesicht zu einem Ausdruck tiefster Unzufriedenheit. Die Klamotten, dich ich ihm vorhin gegeben hatte, lagen noch immer sauber gefaltet auf seinem Schoß und er starrte Löcher in die Luft. Die Zweifel, die mir bezüglich meines Aufmunterungsplanes kamen schüttelte ich blitzschnell wieder ab.

  


"Hey!" Harry war offenbar aus seinem 'Löcher-in-die-Luft-Starren'-Stadium erwacht, denn er starrte mich entsetzt an. "Was soll das?"

  


"Was... Harry! Du bist ja ganz nass!" Entsetzt beobachtete ich, wie kleine Wassertropfen seine Wange hinabliefen, seinen Hals hinunterrannen und schließlich vom Kragen seines T-Shirts aufgesaugt wurden. Ganz offensichtlich hatte ich vergessen, meine Haare abzutrocknen. Und soeben hatte ich meinen Kopf geschüttelt. Ich hatte ich folglich nass gemacht. Ich hatte es zwar nicht vor gehabt, aber ich fand, dass es sehr gut an ihm aussah...

  


"Starr mich doch nicht so an... hast du nicht ein Handtuch für mich?" Harry sah mich von unten herauf an und ich hatte den verdächtig starken Eindruck, dass er sich unwohl fühlte. So nass war es nun auch wieder nicht! Die meisten Tropfen waren schon längst verdunstet oder von seinem Shirt aufgesaugt worden. 

  


"Ach, da ist doch kaum noch was. Geh lieber Duschen! Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, aber die bekommst du nur, wenn du jetzt schön lang und ausgiebing duschst und dich entspannst", lenkte ich ab. Wenn ich ihn wirklich überraschen wollte, musste ich mich beeilen. Ich kannte zwar nicht seine Gewohnheiten, aber ich vermutete, dass Harry nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde unter der Dusche verbringen würde...

  


"Wenn du meinst... was ist das eigentlich für eine Überraschung? Hm?" Haha, denkste... ich war doch nicht blöd und würde es ihm jetzt schon verraten!

  


"Tja, das wüsstest du gerne, was?" Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, obwohl ich wusste, wie gemein das im Moment wirken musste. "Wird nicht verraten. Ich will, dass du dich darauf freust, während du hier wartest."

  


"Warten? Worauf?" Harry sah mich gespannt an. Ich hatte mich verplappert... das hieß aber nicht, dass die Situation nicht gerettet werden konnte. 

  


"Na, auf deine Überraschung. Und jetzt geh duschen, du bist ganz verspannt. Na los!" Ich drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn und schob ihn dann - auch wenn er sich vielleicht ein _bisschen_ sträubte - ins Badezimmer. 

  


"Aber Draco, warte mal! Ich brauche doch noch die-" Ehe er den Satz beendet hatte, war ich schon wieder zu Stelle und warf ihm den Satz Klamotten ins Gesicht, nach dem er sicher gerade fragen wollte.

  


"So, Anziehsachen hast du, Handtücher sind in dem Zimmer, Schampoo kannst du von mir haben. Viel Spaß, bis gleich!" Ich knallte einem verwirrt dreinblickenden Harry die Tür vor der Nase zu und lehnte mich erschöpft gegen sie. So könnte er nicht mal raus, wenn er es wollte...

  


Nach wenigen Augenblicken hörte ich das Rauschen von Wasser. Gut, jetzt konnte es los gehen! Ich eilte zu meinen Sachen und griff nach dem Beutelchen mit Geld und meinem Zauberstab. In der Winkelgasse würde ich sicher genau das Richtige für Harry finden. Ich kannte ihn zwar nicht wirklich gut, aber eines war unabstreitbar: er liebte Quidditch über alles. Ich hatte ihn oft genug beobachtet, wie er seinen Besen pflegte, Strategien durchging oder einfach immer wieder in 'Fliegen mit den Cannons' las. Ich hatte bereits das perfekte Geschenk für ihn gefunden...

  


  


  


Bei Flourish & Blotts war ich genau richtig. Hier würde ich ganz sicher finden, wonach ich suchte. Ich eilte an den Wänden voller Bücher vorbei. Wahrsagen, Zaubertränke, Verwandlungen - Quidditch! Wunderbar. Sofort fiel mir das Objekt meiner Begierde ins Auge. Ein ganz neu erschienenes Buch über 'Die 100 besten Quidditch-Spieler aller Zeiten'. Wenn das mal nichts wäre! Schnell griff ich mir das dunkelrot eingebundene und mit silbernen Rändern verzierte Werk - eines der letzten im Regal - und hastete in Richtung Kasse.

  


"Na ganz toll, da stehen ja mindestens 20 Leute an. So komme ich nie rechtzeitig zurück!", stellte ich enttäuscht fest, während ich mich missmutig hinten anstellte. Plötzlich kam der Verkäufer mit ungläubiger Miene auf mich zu und beäugte mich merkwürdig lange, bevor es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen zu fallen schien. "Der junge Mr Malfoy! Welch eine Ehre, sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Kommen sie, sie müssen selbstverständlich nicht warten."

  


Ich wunderte mich zwar über sein Verhalten, folgte ihm aber dennoch zum Verkaufstresen. Die Leute um uns herum murmelten empörte Dinge und warfen sich gegenseitig Blicke zu, doch das schien ihm egal zu sein und so ließ auch ich sie außer Acht. "Hier, lassen sie mal sehen. Ah, das allerneueste Werk über Quidditch. Ausgezeichnete Wahl, Mr Malfoy", versicherte er mir mit furchterfüllten Augen

  


Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. Was war dem armen Kerl bloß wiederfahren, dass er es nötig hatte mir so in den Allerwertesten zu kriechen? Ich nickte dennoch höflich und bedankte mich für seine Empfehlung. Er schien zu strahlen als er das hörte, doch als ich das Beutelchen mit dem Geld aus meiner Tasche zog, überlegte er kurz und hob dann schnell seine knochige Hand. "Oh, nicht doch. Ich werde ihnen dieses Buch slebstverständlich schenken, Mr Malfoy. Machen sie sich bitte keine Umstände, es geht aufs Haus."

  


Jetzt hatte er mich wirklich erwischt. Was zum Henker hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Mich beschlich schon ein gewisses Gefühl der Vorahnung, aber ob ich damit wirklich richtig lag, konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Aber sofort fiel mir ein, warum ich dieses Buch kaufen wollte. Es war für Harry. Mein Geschenk an ihn. Ich konnte auf gar keinen Fall etwas weitergeben, das ich geschenkt bekommen habe. Das wäre, als ob ich ihm nur meine Essensreste zum Abendbrot geben würde. 

  


"Sehr freundlich von ihnen, aber ich möchte gerne dafür bezahlen." Offensichtlich hatte er das absolut nicht erwartet, denn er sah sich entsetzt um. "Wie meinen? Sie wollen es bezahlen?" Ich nickte. "Auf gar keinen Fall! Sagen sie, ist ihr Herr Vater in der Nähe...?" Er warf nervöse Blicke über seine Schultern und durchkämmte die Menge nach einer Gestalt, die der meines Vaters gleichkam, doch er fand nichts. Logisch, mein Vater war schließlich nicht hier.

  


"Nein, ich bin alleine hier. Und ich werde es bezahlen, gar keine Frage!" Er wischte sich den Angstschweiß von der Stirn und wirkte etwas erleichterter, als er gerade wieder dagegenhalten wollte. 

  


"Jetzt hab ich aber genug davon! Nun nehmen sie das verdammte Geld schon und lassen sie mich in Ruhe!" Ungeduldig knallte ich ihm viel zu viel Geld auf seinen Tresen und quetschte mich mitsamt dem Buch durch die Menschenmassen nach draußen. Bevor ich das Geschäft endgültig verlassen hatte, hörte ich ihn noch ängstlich hinter mir her rufen: "Grüßen sie bitte ihren ehrwürdigen Vater von mir, Mr Malfoy. Danken sie ihm doch bitte für seine Großzügigkeit und Güte und-" 

  


Zum Glück war ich endlich draußen. Was für ein erbärmlicher Wurm dieser Verkäufer doch war! Hatte sich hundert Pro von meinem Vater erpressen lassen. So klang es jedenfalls. Vater hatte sich ganz sicher wieder Freunde geschaffen indem er ihn bedroht hatte oder so etwas. Lächerlich, dieses Verhalten. Wie konnte man sich so etwas von einem solchen Schmarotzer wie meinem Vater gefallen lassen? Ist bestimmt ein ganz schwacher Mann ohne Durchsetzungsvermögen!

  


Bevor ich mich ganz und gar in Zorn auflöste, fiel mir das Buch wieder ein, das ich fest umklammert im Arm hielt. Mein Geschenk für Harry. Hoffentlich würde es ihn auch glücklich machen...

  


Dank meiner ausgereiften Drängeltaktik war ich schnell wieder im Tropfenden Kessel. Ich musste natürlich gut darauf achten, dass man mich nicht sah, denn wenn mein Vater erfahren würde, dass ich hier und nicht bei Crabbe und Goyle war, dann bräche die Hölle los. Natürlich würde ich mich nicht sofort so unterwürfig geben wie dieses widerliche Insekt aus dem Bücherladen, aber gegen meinen Vater konnte ich mich erfahrungsgemäß nur schwer behaupten.

  


Unbemerkt gelang ich also in unser Zimmer. Harry befand sich offenbar noch immer im Badezimmer, denn das Rauschen des Duschwassers war deutlich zu vernehmen. Doch schon wenige Sekunden später wurde der Wasserhahn zugedreht und es hörte auf. Es sah so aus, als wäre ich genau rechtzeitig angekommen. Schnell versteckte ich das Buch in dem Berg meiner Klamotten, legte mein Geld und meinen Zauberstab dazu und setzte mich ans Fußende des Bettes. Jeden Moment würde Harry aus dem Bad kommen.

  


Einen Augenblick später öffnete sich auch schon langsam die Tür und er steckte seinen klitschnassen Kopf aus dem Rahmen. "Draco? Warum ist es da draußen so klat? Ich friere mich noch tot..." Sein schmollendes Gesicht war so Potter-untypisch, dass ich lachen musste. 

  


"Dann nimm doch noch ein Handtuch! Es sind mehr als genug da. Du könntest dir daraus eine Höle bauen, wenn du es lustig fändest. Aber jetzt komm, dir wird schon warm, sobald du trocken bist." Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber nass stand Harry am besten. Wie die Wassertropfen seinen Formen schmeichelten...

  


Er kam mit einem großen cremefarbenen Handtuch umwickelt ans Bett und umklammerte sich selbst fest. Ihm schien wirklich kalt zu sein. "Komm her", bot ich ihm an, während ich meine Arme für ihn öffnete.

  


"Aber das wird doch alles nass, wenn ich mich hinsetze. Und du wirst auch nass..." Er sah mich hilflos an, doch ich blieb stumm und wartete geduldig, bis er sich es anders überlegt hatte. "Also gut..." Bevor er wusste, wie ihm gescha, zog ich ihn aufs Bett und legte meine Arme um ihn.

  


"Siehst du, ist doch gar nicht so schlimm. Wenn etwas nass wird, trocknet es auch wieder. Kein Problem."

  


Er nickte und presste seinen nassen Körper fest an den meinen. "Du bist schön warm", flüsterte er schläfrig. Er würde mir doch jetzt nicht einschlafen? Er hatte doch sein Geschenk noch nicht bekommen!

  


"Harry? Bist du müde?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Falls er wirklich schlafen wollte, wollte ich ihn auch nicht stören.

  


"Nein, ich möchte einfach nur eine Weile so liegen bleiben. Das ist so bequem. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht...?" Er blickte unsicher zu mir hoch. Ich lächelte nur und strich ihm durch sein nasses Haar. Ich ließ meine Hand auf seinem Kopf ruhen und schloss meine Augen. Etwas Ruhe konnte keinem schaden, beschloss ich.

  


Eine ganze Weile lagen wir einfach still da und lauschten unserem Atem, der mit jedem Zug mehr und mehr eins wurde. Je länger wir so dalagen, desto mehr begriff ich, wie wichtig solche Momente waren. Einfach innere Ruhe zu finden und sie dann mit meinem Liebsten zu teilen um das Band, das uns verbindet, zu stärken. In diesem Augenblick schien es wie die schönste Sache der Welt...

  


Harry bewegte sich etwas und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Dann sah er zu mir hoch. "Hast du vorhin nicht gesagt, dass du eine Überraschung für mich hast?", fragte er neugierig. Ich legte ihm meine freie Hand auf den Rücken und massiere ihn mit kreisenden Bewegungen. "Was, jetzt?"

  


"Aber klar doch! Ich bin so gespannt, was es sein könnte..." Da war es wieder. Das energiegeladene Kind von heute morgen, das mich so aufgeregt geweckt hatte. Aus Freude auf die Überraschung schien seine schlechte Laune wie weggeblasen. Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm doch sofort geben... "Bitte, Draco! Ich will doch so unbedingt wissen, was es ist!"

  


So niedlich dieser Harry auch sein mochte, er machte mir Angst. Er verhielt sich nicht wie fünfzehn, sondern wie fünf! Je schneller er es bekommen würde, desto schneller würde er sicher wieder aufhören erwartungsfreudig an meinem T-Shirt zu ziehen. "Ist ja gut. Aber dann lass mich aufstehen."

  


Er ließ mich los und sah mich an. "Mach deine Augen zu, sonst ist die Überraschung nicht mehr so schön. Ich will dein Gesicht sehen, wenn du es siehst." Er schloss seine Augen und legte seine Hände in den Schoß. Gut. Ich stand auf und sah mich noch einmal nach ihm um. "Hey, nicht gucken! Sonst bekommst du es nicht." 

  


In der Hoffnung, dass er jetzt nicht mehr hinsehen würde grub ich das in Leder eingebundene Buch aus dem Chaos, das ich voller Stolz meine Kleidung nannte und ging wieder ans Bett. "Was ist es, was ist es?" Die Aufregung war ihm deutlich anzuhören, aber ich hatte eine andere Idee. "Harry, mach deine Augen nicht auf, bis ich es dir sage."

  


"Aber-" Ich brachte ihm mit einem kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zum Schweigen. "Na schön..." Er klang wenigstens etwas ruhiger als vorhin. "Und warum soll ich-"

  


Warum genau wusste ich auch nicht. Statt einer Erklärung stürzte ich mich auf ihn und er fiel rückwärts aufs Bett. Er gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, das ich jedoch sofort in einem Kuss erstickte. Endlos lang schien mir der Moment unserer Berührung vorzukommen, bis einer von uns sich daraus löste. 

  


"Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so umwerfen! Ich hätte mir weh tun können!" Er beschwerte sich zwar, lag aber trotzdem noch mit geschlossenen Augen unter mir. "Ach was, gib doch zu, dass es dir gefällt. Wenigstens ein bisschen!"

  


Plötzlich fing er an zu lachen. Laut und ungehalten und direkt in mein Gesicht. "Na klar gefällt es mir. Aber erschreck mich bitte nicht mehr so!"

  


"Nur, wenn du mir etwas versprichst." Ich klang sicher todernst.

  


"Frag jetzt bitte nicht, ob ich dich heiraten will!" Bitte was? Wie kam er nur darauf... Das wäre das absolut letzte gewesen, das ich ihn in genau diesem Moment fragen wollte. Aber er hatte es ja auch gar nicht ernst gemeint, also weshalb diese Aufregung? Ich richtete mich auf, sodass ich auf seinem Bauch saß. Er grinste unsicher hinter seinen verschlossenen Augen.

  


"Äh, nein, Dummkopf. Etwas viel wichtigeres." Ich nahm das Buch und legte es auf seine Brust. "Versprich mir, dass du nicht mehr so traurig bist. Ich mag es, wenn du lachst. Trauer steht dir nicht. Das Geschenk soll dich an mich erinnern, wenn es dir schlecht geht, damit du ganz schnell wieder so schön lachen kannst." Ich küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn und setzte mich dann neben ihn aufs Bett. "Jetzt darfst du die Augen wieder öffnen."

  


Harry umklammerte das Buch fest und ließ seine Augen noch für einen Moment geschlossen. Als er sie öffnete und erkannte, was es war, sah er mich überglücklich an. "Draco! Dieses Buch... das ist ganz neu erschienen! Ich hab es mir gewünscht... vielen Dank! Ich werde es gut aufbewahren... wow, das sind alles superstarke Spieler, das ist ja der Wahnsinn!"

  


Er schien mein Geschenk angenommen zu haben. Aber meine Bitte hatte er noch nicht beantwortet... "Und? Versprichst du es?"

  


Er sah mich kurz an und nickte dann. "Ja! So lange du bei mir bist, wird alles gut werden!" Er fiel mit um den Hals und ließ mich nicht mehr los, das Buch dabei fest umklammernd.

  


Obwohl ich erfüllt vor Glück war, dass ich Harry wieder zum Lachen gebracht hatte, hatte ich doch ein ungutes Gefühl...

  


******************************************

Geschafft! Jetzt gibt's Urlaub!!! Griechenland!! Freunde! ^-^ Heimat *freu* 

  


*MR2 anschmacht* wer noch? ^^' (Es ist ein Auto... nein! Es ist _mein_ Traumauto! bawahaha...)

  


...Papa: "Ach, mein Kind Gottes in der Hutschachtel... Alle Leute fahren heutzutage Auto! Selbst die alten Schachteln! Weißt du, früher war es so, dass die alten Leute zu Hause vor dem Radio saßen und das angemeckert und ausgeschimpft haben und heute? Da hockt die 90-jährige Omi im Benz und nimmt MIR die Vorfahrt! Die Alte kann doch kaum laufen! blablabla..." (Situation: Wir befinden uns NICHT auf einer Vorfahrtstraße, sondern die eben erwähnte Omi. Klar, dass sie also Vorfahrt hat. Also fährt sie zu, aber Papa sieht das etwas anders... Wer kennt das? ^^')

  


[Ich pass doch gar nicht in eine Hutschachtel... ehrlich, sooo klein bin ich auch nicht! Aber mein Papa hört nicht auf, mich so zu nennen!! *flipp* Und ein Kind Gottes bin ich auch nicht *grummel* Da glaub ich doch eher an Bat-Man als an den netten alten Mann mit Bart, der die Macht besitzen soll über eine so große Masse von Lebewesen zu wachen. Fragt doch mal nen Vorschullehrer, das ist nicht einfach, ehrlich! -_-' *bla bla bla*]

  


Eines ist sicher: I won't have pizza for breakfast again! I feel so sick... -_-'

  


Euer... Kind Gottes in der Hutschachtel (~KGH ^^')

  


*Leser*: Was ist das denn für ein alberner Cliffhanger? Der ist ja doof!

*KGH*: Waaas? Ich bin im Urlaubsstress, da gibbet sowat schon mal. Friss oder stirb! *drama*

*Leser*: *Angst krieg* Wahhhh! Ein Monster...!! *wegrenn*

*KGH*: Oh nein... jetzt hab ich meinen einzigen Fan vertrieben *heul*... 

  


^^' wenn es euch nicht so erging, wie dem armen Leser, dann schreibt mir was! Ich freu mich schon ^^ ...wie, Rechtschreibfehler? Ich dachte das wäre ein freies Land! Ich dachte ich wäre eine freie Person...! Behaltet sie doch einfach. Aber Phantasie & Co. gehören mir, bin gegen 'Fantasie' ...^^'

  


  


Lilly aka KGH -_-' *mia~au*


	8. Die Entscheidung

Hi... *laaaangsam bin*

  


Urlaub war toll, ich habe mich ins Meer verliebt. Ich war schon so oft an genau diesem Strand in exakt diesem Teil des Meeres, aber... ich vermisse es! Auch jetzt nach über einem Monat kann ich es nicht vergessen! Bin ich anders...? Mein Geschichtslehrer hat 14 Jahre in Griechenland gelebt und ich könnte explodieren vor Freude!! Bin ich wirklich nicht anders...? ^^' 

  


Noch eine kleine Ankündigung, dann kann's los gehen: Ich hab ne neue Homepage gemacht! *jubel* Wen es interessieren sollte: seht ins Profil ^^

  


Disclaimer: Nix meine! Figuren, Hintergründe... einfach alles gehört J. K. Rowling & Co. Ich mache kein Geld hiermit und schreibe aus purer Freude. Kein Draci für mich, kein Harry für mich, kein Money für mich. Nur Fun, wenn überhaupt. Das Einzige, das mir gehört, ist die Handlung meiner Geschichte. Und die supiflauschigen Kuscheldecken aus diesem Kapitel *an sich reiß* !!!

  


_Warnung:_

Slash #^-^# Don't like - don't read! 

und: Draco-Silly-Talk... ihr werdet es schon merken ^^' Irgendwann redet Draco nur noch Sap (Kitsch ^^)

uund: Viel Gerede... langweilt euch bitte nicht!!

  


*******************************

  


Harry zuzusehen, wie er sich glücklich über das Buch, das ich ihm geschenkt hatte, beugte und begeistert die bewegten Fotos betrachtete erfüllte mich mit einem Gefühl der tiefsten Zufriedenheit. Ich sollte mich freuen, dass er wieder lachte, aber irgendetwas passte nicht.

  


Ich ließ mir nichts anmerken, aber innerlich verzweifelte ich. Was würde nur geschehen, wenn mein Vater uns so sehen könnte? Was würde nur geschehen, wenn _irgendwer _uns so sehen könnte?

  


Wir würden ganz sicher gehasst, verspottet, verachtet und verfolgt werden. Man würde heimlich über uns reden und uns komisch ansehen. Man würde uns ausgrenzen und ignorieren. Versuchen, uns zu fangen, zur Vernunft zu bringen... zu töten? Diese Gedanken machten mir Angst, aber...

  


Ich fühlte tief in meinem Herzen, dass es mir all diese Qualen wert waren, wenn ich nur bei ihm sein konnte. Und ich war mir sicher, dass es Harry genau so erging. Auch, wenn wir uns erst eine sehr kurze Zeit so nahe standen, wussten wir beide, dass es für uns nichts Wichtigeres geben würde. Niemals. Nicht in diesem Leben.

  


"Du... willst du darüber reden?", fragte ich vorsichtig und sah ihn dabei ernst an. Er ließ sein Buch ganz langsam auf die schneeweiße Bettdecke sinken und sah dann noch langsamer zu mir auf. Seine Stimmung war aprubt umgeschlagen. Von Spitzenlaune zu Todesernst, und das nicht zum ersten mal, seit ich ihn besser kannte. Es könnte Grund zur Sorge sein, dass er so schnell seine Laune wechselte, aber gerade jetzt war der falsche Zeitpunkt dafür. 

  


"Was meinst du?" Sein Blick war kalt und leer und ich wusste genau, dass er verstanden hatte, was ich meinte. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er es jedoch nicht zugeben. Ich konnte mir nicht denken warum. Schließlich wollte ich doch nur helfen...

  


"Ist es denn so schlimm?", fragte ich besorgt und versuchte dabei ernst zu bleiben. Er verkrampfte seine Finger in der Bettwäsche, blieb aber sonst betont ruhig. 

  


"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Draco." Sein Stimme verriet das Gegenteil. Die Anspannung und Angst in ihr war so deutlich zu vernehmen, dass sein kühler Gesichtsausdruck wie eine eiskalte Lüge wirkte. So sehr ich auch an ihm hing, langsam wurde es mir zu viel. Ich wollte, dass er mir vertraut. Dafür war ich doch da, oder etwa nicht?

  


"Harry, bitte tu nicht so unwissend. Du hast doch irgendwas! Und genau darüber will ich mit dir reden, also jetzt rück schon damit raus, verdammt!" Er sah mich etwas erschrocken an. So Leid es mir tat, das musste so hart klingen. Wie sonst sollte ich ihn zum Reden bewegen?

  


Er schwieg. Er starrte auf den Boden, auf die Wand, die Möbel... er sah alles außer mir an. Anstatt ihn weiter zu drängen hielt auch ich mich zurück und wartete so lange, bis er von selbst beginnen würde zu reden. Wie viel Zeit dabi verging, konnte ich gar nicht genau sagen, aber es war mir egal. Wenn er diese Zeit brauchte, sollte er sie auch bekommen. Ich mochte nicht der geduldigste Mensch der Welt sein, aber ich wusste, wann es besser war, zu warten. Und es zeigte wirklich Wirkung. Nach etlichen Minuten des Schweigens zerbrach seine Stimme die Stille. Leise, traurig... aber sie war da.

  


"Du wirst es sicher nicht verstehen. Es ist total lächerlich..." Sein Blick fiel auf das Buch. Er strich mit einer zitternden Hand sanft über das harte, rote Leder. Die andere verkrampfte sich wieder in der Decke, bis sich seine Knöchel weißlich von ihr absetzten. Aber was konnte es nur sein, dass es ihm so schwer machen sollte?

  


"Harry." Keine Reaktion. Stattdessen löste er seinen Todesgriff, den er auf die Decke ausübte, legte seine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und ließ seinen Kopf ein bisschen mehr hängen. Es tat weh, ihn so zu sehen. Ich bewegte mich von meinem bisherigen Standpunkt - ein paar Schritte von dem Bett entfernt, auf dem Harry saß - langsam an ihn heran, kniete mich vor ihn und nahm die Hand auf seinem Bein in meine. 

  


"Glaube mir, ich werde dich niemals mehr auslachen. Ich will versuchen, dich zu verstehen und ich verspreche dir, dass du mir vertrauen kannst." Während ich das sagte, sah ich ihm in die Augen und berührte mit meiner freien Hand leicht sein Kinn, damit er meinem Blick nicht ausweichen konnte. 

  


Meine Worte schienen in sein Bewusstsein zu sinken, denn sein hoffnungsloser Blick verschwand und er fixierte mich mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Erleichterung. Er drückte sogar meine Hand ein bisschen und hob seine andere von dem Buch zu der meinen an seine Wange, um sich in einer liebevollen Geste an sie zu schmiegen. 

  


"Wirklich? Versprichst du es?" Ich hätte schwören können, dass seine Augen merkwürdig feucht aussahen, aber er schloss sie kurz darauf und wartete auf meine Antwort. 

  


Ich gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und überraschte ihn damit weniger, als ich erhofft hatte. Er schien es fast erwartet zu haben und lächelte leicht. Doch dann öffnete er seine Augen wieder und sah mich fragend an.

  


"Ich verspreche es. Ich werde immer für dich da sein und dir zuhören, egal was kommt." Das Versprechen kam aus vollem Herzen und ich glaube, er hat das auch gespürt. Zumindest sah er für einen Augenblick sehr gerührt und glücklich aus. Dann wurde er wieder ernst.

  


"Gut, dann lass uns reden." Erwartung spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder. Verlangen nach einer Antwort, einer Tat, irgendeiner Reaktion und plötzlich wurde mir klar, wie wichtig das, was jetzt kommen würde, war. Es hatte womöglich die Macht, alles wieder ins Lot zu bringen oder aber alles zu verändern. Ich war wirklich gespannt, was er zu erzählen hatte. Ich nickte und er lächelte.

  


"Aber lass uns zum Kamin gehen. Dort ist es doch viel gemütlicher, oder?" Ohne weiter zu fragen stand er auf und nahm die Decke und die beiden Kissen vom Bett, um sie vor dem Kamin zu platzieren. Wieder nickte ich.

  


Er ließ sich auf den Haufen von daunengefülltem Bettzeug fallen und zeigt auf den Schrank. "Sieh mal dort nach. Ich glaube, da gibt es noch mehr davon!"

  


Gesagt - getan. Und er hatte Recht. Ich fand eine weitere Danunendecke und eine Wolldecke sowie ein paar Kissen, die etwas dünner und fester waren, als die anderen. 

  


"Woher wusstest du das?", fragte ich, während ich das Zeug vor den Kamin trug. Ich hätte vielleicht eine Ersatzdecke dort erwartet, aber keine komplette Ersatzganitur _und_ eine Ersatzdecke.

  


"Nur so. War schonmal hier. Aber das ist jetzt unwichtig. Setz dich." Er breitete das Bettzeug aus und wies auf den Platz neben sich. 

  


Als ich mich hinsetzte kam er sofort näher zu mir und positionierte sich gegebüber von mir, sodass wir uns in die Augen sehen konnten. Ich schluckte noch einmal und holte tief Luft, bevor ich ihm - wenn auch etwas stilschwach - bedeutete, dass ich bereit war.

  


"Dann... leg mal los. Ich bin ganz Ohr." Es klang albern. 'Leg mal los'... wie bei einem Casting für ein Theaterstück, bei dem der potenzielle Kandidat vorsprechen soll. Total unpassend, aber jetzt war es schon gesagt. Anstatt etwas zu sagen sah Harry jedoch beschämt zu seinen in seinem Schoß liegenden Händen hinunter und schwieg. Er schwieg, und schwieg, und schwieg. Er schwieg so energisch, dass ich jede Sekunde den großen Zusammenbruch erwartete. 

  


"Harry? Stimmt was nicht?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sein dunkles Haar bewegte sich etwas. Ohne aufzusehen, begann er langsam und stockend zu sprechen.

  


"Nein, alles okay. Es ist nur... weißt du, es... ach, es ist mir nur so peinlich, das wieder zur Sprache zu bringen." Am Ende klang er fast wieder normal...

  


"Was denn? Was macht dir Sorgen, mein Engel?" Engel. Ja, er war tatsächlich ein Engel für mich. Dank ihm habe ich seit langem wieder ein paar glückliche Stunden erlebt. Eine wahre Wohltat. Aber gerade in diesem Moment klang es in meinen Ohren so unglaublich bescheuert. Trotzdem wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck für einen Moment weich und er lächelte sanft, bevor er wieder ernst wurde.

  


"Die Vergangenheit." 

  


Oh, ja klar, die Vergangenheit. Hatte ich doch von Anfang an gedacht. Was sonst? Er war ja auch schon soo alt... ehrlich gesagt wusste ich gar nicht, was er damit meinte und konnt mir nicht erklären, was ihn daran so bedrückte. Ich sah ihn an und er schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

  


"Du verstehst es nicht, oder? Wahrscheinlich bin es nur mal wieder ich, der sich solche Gedanken macht. Ich Dummkopf..." Er sprach ruhig, doch er klang deprimiert und spöttisch. Seine Hände zitterten leicht und sein Körper strahlte eine unnatürliche Hitze ab. Wie ein Vulkan kurz vor einer Eruption...

  


"Harry, Liebling, so Leid es mir-"

  


_Er brach aus..._

  


"Ich habe dich damals so verletzt! Ich Idiot habe nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt, als ich dir so sehr weh getan habe! Ich kann das niemals wieder gut machen, Draco!" So hatte ich ihn noch nie gehört. So laut, so traurig, so verzweifelt und so bereit, sich zu opfern. Ich glaubte in diesem Augenblick, dass er - hätte ich gesagt, er habe vollkommen Recht - sich irgendetwas angetan hätte, weil er die Qual nicht ertragen hätte können, mich verletzt zu haben. Und nur weil ich das genau wusste, konnte nur ich ihn retten. 

  


"Das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Jetzt zählt nur, dass wir uns haben. Es ist doch noch alles so gekommen, wie es kommen sollte." Irgendwie konnte ich mich selbst nicht überzeugen. Sicher, alles was ich sagte floss mir direkt aus dem Herzen, aber wenn ich fest von Gegenteil überzeugt gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich nicht davon überzugen lasen. Ich musste Harry vor sich selbst retten. Wenn ich nur wüsste wie...

  


_...der Vulkan._

  


"Vergiss es! Wir haben so viel Zeit verloren und das alles nur wegen mir! Ich bin so dumm, ich habe damals alles falsch gemacht und warum? Wegen einem schäbigen Freund. Ich hätte einen stolzen, anmutigen Drachen haben können, aber ich wählte das dreckige, zerlumpte Wiesel. Ich bin es doch gar nicht wert-" 

  


_Und ich gleich mit._

  


"Jetzt hör aber auf! Was redest du dir da überhaupt ein? Du _bist_ es wert! Du bist so ein guter Mensch und das nicht zuletzt durch das Wiesel und das weißt du! Du hast alles Verdient - Glück, Liebe, Freundschaft und all die guten Dinge! Du bist wie ein guter Engel! Du bist mein größter Schatz und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du dich selbst zerstörst! Ich brauche dich mehr als alles andere und ich schwöre dir, ich gebe dich nicht kampflos auf! Wenn du glaubst, so schlecht zu sein, dann musst du damit rechnen, dass ich dir diesen Gedanken mit aller Macht austreiben werde! Die Vergangenheit ist vorbei! Wir leben _jetzt_ und alles ist gut! Wir sind zusammen und das ist alles, was zählt! Wer weiß, ob es so gekommen wäre, wenn wir von Anfang an befreundet gewesen wären..." Zugegebenermaßen ging es mir gegen den Strich dem Wiesel etwas positives zuzusprechen, aber Harry war es mir wert. 

  


Er sagte nichts mehr und sah mich nur noch an. Lange, sehr lange. Seine Augen fest mit den meinen in einem Ereignis aus unergründlichen Gefühlen verbunden. Belastete ihn das wirklich so sehr? Vielleicht war er einfach nur perplex, weil ich ihn unterbrochen hatte...

  


"Harry, es tut mir Leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass es dir so zusetzt. Bitte sag mir sowas immer gleich, sonst kann ich dir nicht helfen, mein Engel." Da er immer noch nicht reagierte und mich weiter anstarrte, nahm ich ihn kurzerhand in den Arm und drückte ihn an mich. Er saß eine Weile starr da, doch dann erwiderte er die Umarmung stürmisch.

  


"Entschuldige bitte, mein stolzer Drache. Ich dachte wirklich, dass es dich so sehr verletzt hat, dass du noch immer daran zu knabbern hast und dann habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht und dann..." Weiter sprach er nicht. Warum war mir nicht klar, aber ich wusste ohnehin, was er sagen wollte. Ich strich durch sein Haar und stellte fest, dass es unglaublich weich war. War mir das vorher nie aufgefallen?

  


"Alles wieder in Ordnung, mein Engel?", fragte ich und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Er kicherte.

  


"Nenn mich doch nicht so! Das klingt wie ein kleines Mädchen, aber ich bin ein Mann!" Na klar... zumindest schien es ihm wieder besser zu gehen...

  


"Geht klar, mein Engel." Er knurrte, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er sich daran gewöhnen würde. "Ist jetzt alles wieder gut oder gibt es noch mehr Probleme, von denen ich nichts weiß?"

  


Er überlegte kurz und sprach dann etwas unsicher. "Na ja, weißt du, ein paar Dinge machen mir schon noch Sorgen."

  


"Na dann raus damit!" Ob ich etwas zu erwartungsfreudig klang, wollte ich gar nicht erst wissen.

  


"Na gut. Als erstes wäre da etwas ganz großes, das mich beschäftigt. Meine Freunde hassen dich und du hasst sie. Wie soll das nur funktionieren?" Das waren wahre Worte! Niemals würde ich mich mit diesem Abschaum abgeben! Ich hoffte, dass er das verstehen würde...

  


"Das stimmt. Und bitte verstehe, dass ich nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben möchte. Wir sind in der Beziehung so verschieden, du und ich. Du gibst dich mit ihnen ab und wirst von ihnen geliebt, aber ich bin anders. Ich wurde erzogen, nur die besten Familien zu beachten und Freundschaft spielt dabei keine große Rolle, schätze ich."

  


Er nickte. "Ich verstehe. Aber bitte... lass sie in Ruhe. Du musst sie ja nicht mögen, aber du könntest sie doch einfach ignorieren, oder? Wäre das okay?" Eine Bitte, der ich gerne nachkommen würde, wenn...

  


"Versprich mir, dass Weasley mich nicht mehr dumm anmacht, denn sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren." 

  


Eine kurze Pause. "Ich werde mein Bestes geben. Allerdings wird alleine die Aufgabe, ihm von uns zu erzählen, eine Selbstmordaktion sein. Er ist manchmal so ein Sturkopf, besonders was dich anbelangt, mein Drache." Das klang doch recht gut. Mit etwas Arbeit war er sicher zu überzeugen oder wenigstens zum Schweigen zu bringen. 

  


"Gut, aber was ist mit Granger? Die ist doch sicher ne harte Nuss." Sie hasste mich mehr als alles andere und war mit jetzt schon nicht wohll gesonnen, aber wenn sie erfahren würde, dass ich mir ihren besten Freund geschnappt hatte, dann bräche sicher die Hölle los.

  


"Keine Angst, sie hat für fast alles Verständnis. Okay, nicht alles, aber ich wage zu behaupten, dass sie die toleranteste Hexe ist, die ich kenne. Zufrieden? Sie wird dir schon nicht hinter jeder Ecke auflauern. Sie ist doch froh, wenn sie ihre Ruhe hat."

  


"Na hoffentlich! Das letzte, was ich brauche, ist dieses wandelnde Zauberspruchlexikon auf meinen Fersen! Die würde mich doch umbringen..."

  


"Ach was! Sie ist wirklich sehr lieb und ich wette, du würdest sie mögen, würdest du sie nicht hassen." Sein glücklicher Ton ließ vermuten, dass er den großen Wiederspruch in seinen Worten nicht bemerkt hatte, also sprach ich ihn gar nicht darauf an.

  


"J...ja. Alle Probleme beseitigt?" Ich ließ mir meine Belustigung nicht anmerken und hoffte, dass damit alles in Ordnung war. 

  


"Fast. Eine Kleinigkeit wäre da noch. Ich habe keine Lust, mich vor anderen verstecken zu müssen. Ich will, dass jeder sehen kann, dass wir zusammen gehören. Ich will mich nicht irgendwo heimlich mit dir treffen müssen und Panik schieben, dass uns jemand sieht. Ich will einfach, dass es alle wissen und es ihnen egal ist."

  


Ganz schön heftig. Genau das war meine größte Sorge! Ich hatte Angst, dass es jemand merken könnte und dann womöglich mein Vater davon erfahren könnte. Aber sonst gab es genau genommen nichts dagegen zu sagen. Die Tatsache, meinen Vater am Hals zu haben wog natürlich schwerer...

  


"Harry... da hast du mich ganz schön erwischt. Ich weiß nicht, ob es so gut wäre. Mein Vater - falls er davon erfahren würde - würde mich sicher töten und - noch viel schlimmer - dich! Um die anderen Leute mache ich mir ja kaum Gedanken, aber er..."

  


Plötzlich wurde er so ernst... sein Gesicht war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Seine Augen waren so merkwürdig - aber er strahlte ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl ab. Fast so etwas wie Vertrauen und Kampfgeist, nur viel stärker.

  


"Das lasse ich nicht zu. Eher bringt er mich um, als dass er dir ein Haar krümmt!" Intensiv und ehrlich, so klang er. Und aus einem unerdenklichen Grund war es alles, das nötig war, um mich zu überzeugen. Er hatte einfach diese Wirkung auf mich. Alles, was er tat und sagte, war so aufrichtig und ermutigend. Und da wurde mir plötzlich klar, warum er damals nicht nach Slytherin gekommen war und mein Freund wurde. Er _gehörte_ nach Gryffindor. Mehr als jeder andere. 

  


Ich kam mir vor wie ein Stück Dreck, aber selbst Dreck war wertvoll, wenn er von einem so reinen Menschen wie Harry Potter geliebt wurde. Ich war glücklich, obwohl ich gerade Grund genug zum Gegenteil in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. _Das_ war seine Magie. Seine Anziehungskraft, seine Seele. Ich konnte ihm mein Leben anvertrauen, selbst wenn er es wäre, der zum Gnadenstoß ansetzten würde.

  


"Ich vertraue dir. Und deshalb werde ich zu dir stehen, egal was kommen mag." Und ich sah ihm an, dass es ihm genau so ging. 

  


Erleichtert umarmte er mich. "Gehen wir morgen zusammen in die Winkelgasse?" Vor unserem Gespräch hätte ich sicher einen wirren Plan entwerfen müssen, wie wir beide getrennt einkaufen gehen müsste, aber jetzt war ich zuversichtlich.

  


"Ja, das werden wir tun. Zusammen. Und keiner kann etwas dagegen tun, richtig?" Ich hielt ihn fester.

  


"Richtig."

  


Wir saßen noch lange so vor dem Kamin, in einer ehrlichen, liebevollen Umarmung, und freuten uns auf das Morgen - sowohl den morgigen Tag, als auch die Zukunft.

  


*******************************

  


Schön? ...blödes Ende für das Kapitel, oder? ^^' Aber jetzt wisst ihr, wie's weitergeht: Sie gehen shoppen *waiii!!* und sie treffen jemanden. Ob es wohl Probleme geben wird? - bin mir selbst noch nicht darüber im Klaren ^^' Aber mehr verrate ich jetzt mal nicht.

  


Ich habe im Urlaub eine große Erkenntnis gemacht. Achtung, jetzt kommt's: 

Ich _bin_ diese Geschichte. Verdammt... ich bin so sehr diese Geschichte, dass es mir Angst macht! Aber vielleicht ist es auch normal *lach* Ich habe sicher nur beim Schreiben meine Persönlichkeit auf den Stil übertragen. Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass es mich erschreckt, die Geschichte zu lesen... bin ich noch ganz bei Trost? Sollte ich ein neues Projekt starten und es so weit von mir weg halten, dass es wie aus Stein wirkt? Fragen über Fragen...

  


Neben 'Kind Gottes in der Hutschachtel' (KGH) habe ich noch einen ultraphantastischen Spitznamen von meinem Papi: 'Kleiner Haken, der auf der Schulter sitzt' (KHS) (ja, richtig! Ein Papagei! ...hat das wer erraten? ^^')

  


Rechtschreibfehler? A-hahaha! Sowas gibt's doch nur im Märchen! *kugel* ...wie, es gibt keine Märchen? *alle verwirr*

  


Kommis bitte ^-^ Denn wenn's schlecht war, dann muss ich besser werden! Vielen Dank!

  


Lilly aka KGH aka KHS ...*miau*


	9. Shopping

Hallo meine geliebten Leser!! *mit _zu_ viel Liebe im Herzen alle begrüß*

  


=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Liebe netrunnerin14,_

  


_vielen Dank für deine aufmunternden Worte! Ich glaube, ich habe schon ein bisschen begonnen, es zu akzeptieren. Es wird wohl seine Zeit dauern, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass ich mich daran gewöhnen werde. Bis es so weit ist, werde ich alles dafür tun, es besser zu verstehen und lernen (müssen), damit umzugehen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es mir gelingen wird, denn ich will ja meine Geschichte auch zu einem Ende bringen._

  


_Nochmals vielen Dank! Lilly _

  


(sorry, dass ich es einfach hier hinschreibe ^^' ich hoffe, das ist okay so!)

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

  


  


**Disclaimer: **

**Hari Pota und alles, was damit zu tun hat, ist nicht mir. Es ist nämlich einer meiner Lieblingsautorinnen: J.K. Rowling. Nicht für alle Reichtümer dieser Welt würde ich schreiben; nur einziglich für mich und für ohne Geld.**

(P.S.: Es lebe die korrekte Aussprache von Namen! Genau wie korrekte deutsche Grammatik *drop*)

**Warnung: **Das Übliche*auf diverse andere Kapitel verweis*

_4 Vergessliche:_ Dracos PoV, Draco/Harry bzw. Harry/Draco, (noch?) nicht so ganz klar

  


  


**GO!!!** (mein 'neuer' Kampfschrei *drop*)

  


(Meine Freundin sagt, ich rieche nach Gewürzen. Ist das gut oder schlecht? XD)

  


***************************************************************

  


Rot und golden brach der Tag über uns herein und es war so weit. Heute war - ob ich endlich oder schon sagen sollte, wusste ich nicht - jener wertvolle Tag, der so viel bedeuten würde. Wenn heute alles einigermaßen glatt laufen würde, wäre uns einer der wichtigsten Schritte in Richtung Zukunft gelungen. Verständlich, dass ich ziemlich aufgeregt war. _Bitte, Götter dieser Welt, macht, dass alles gut geht!_

  


Nervös zupfte ich am Saum meines T-Shirts und sah immer wieder ungeduldig zu dem Schopf wirrer dunkler Haare hinab, der sich gerade durch eines meiner Lieblingsshirts zwängte. Ein Normalsterblicher hätte nie die Erlaubnis bekommen, mein geliebtes Shirt zu tragen, aber für meine Liebe machte ich natürlich eine Ausnahme. Bevor er seine hässlichen gebrauchten Hemden trug, konnte ich ihm genau so gut eines der meinen geben. 

  


Außerdem stand es ihm gar nicht schlecht. Es war ein schwarzes, ärmelloses Top mit einem silbernen Drachen auf der Vorderseite, dessen Farbe perfekt zu meinen Augen passte. Deshalb liebte ich das Teil auch so sehr. Egal, was für schicke Kleidung mir meine Mutter auch kaufen mochte, nichts ließ mich so gut aussehen, wie es dieses Shirt tat. 

  


Dazu trug er eine schlichte schwarze Hose - selbstverständlich auch von mir - , die das Bild vervollständigte. Ich musste feststellen, dass Schwarz an ihm sehr gut aussah. Es wirkte nicht zu dunkel und passte außerst gut zu seinen dunklen Haaren.

  


"Was schaust du mich so an?", fragte er plötzlich. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich ihn wohl angestarrt haben musste. Das war unglaublich peinlich, denn er hatte offenbar etwas gesagt. Ich blinzelte und sah ihn fragend an, doch er schüttelte nur sein schwarzes Haar und lächelte.

  


"Ach, schon gut. Ich habe gefragt, wieso ich das Teil mit dem silbernen Drachen bekommen habe. Deines würde viel besser zu mir passen. Meinst du nicht auch?" Im Prinzip hatte er schon Recht. Mein Top war ebenfalls schwarz, aber anstatt eines silbernen Drachen befand sich darauf eine grüne Schlange. Smaragdgrün, um genau zu sein. Genau wie Harrys Augen. So gesehen war das vollkommen richtig...

  


"Sieh doch mal genau hin, Engelchen." Er starrte mich kurz an - ich vermute wegen dem Namen -, sah dann aber von dem Drachen zu der Schlange und lächelte. "Verstehst du es jetzt?"

  


Er sah mich lange Zeit an und je länger der Blickkontakt anhielt, desto intensiver wurden die Gefühle, die durch die Verbindung flossen. Dann lächelte er und schloss seine Augen.

  


"Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Ich trage die Farbe deiner Augen und du die der meinen." Dann öffnete er sie wieder. "Und die Tiere passen auch. Dein Name, Draco, bedeutet auf lateinisch 'Drache'. Deshalb der Drache auf meinem Top. Und die Schlange auf deinem ...weil ich Parsel spreche?" Ich nickte.

  


Ich war begeistert. Er hatte es wirklich verstanden! Aber schon legte er seine mit einer blitzförmigen Narbe gekennzeichnete Stirn in Falten und sah mich zweifelnd an.

  


"Aber woher hast du ausgerechnet zwei so passende Teile her? Du hast doch wohl unmöglich vorher wissen können, dass wir uns mal näher kommen würden. Erklär' mir das..." 

  


Ich musste grinsen. Seine Art, Dinge zu hinterfragen war unglaublich niedlich. Er wirkte dabei wie ein unbeholfenes Kind, das um jeden Preis klug klingen wollte. Zu süß... "Nein, die Klamotten hat meine Mutter ausgesucht. Silber und Grün wegen Slytherin, genau wie die Schlange. Und der Drache wegen meinem Namen. Hast du ja eben selbst schon gesagt." 

  


Die Erkenntniss schlug heftigst zu und er begann zu lachen. "Mann, bin ich blöd! Das war doch klar." Noch immer prustete er vor Lachen und ich konnte nicht umhin zu lächeln. Harry war so wunderbar - so über sich selbst lachen zu können war eine besondere Gabe. Nicht, dass er gerade über etwas sehr tollpatschiges lachen würde... allein die Tatsache, dass er es konnte, faszinierte mich zutiefst. Alles, was ich tun würde, wäre in Scham und Wut zu versinken und vielleicht würde ich sogar ein paar Unbeteiligte verletzen. _Bitte, lasst mich von ihm lernen!_

  


"Ich muss zugeben, dass deine Mutter Geschmack hat. Sie ist sicher eine nette Person..."

  


Ja, das war sie. Egal, wie mies der Ruf meiner verdammten Familie in Sachen Verhalten auch sein mochte - meine Mutter war die pure Freude, das reine, weiße Licht inmitten der Schatten des Malfoy-Klans. Aber all dies zeigte sich nur in ihrem Schatten - ein weißer Schatten in schwarzem Licht - denn gegenüber von anderen zeigte sie diese Facette ihrer selbst niemals. Sie war immer nur die gefügige Gattin des Lucius Malfoy, die durch seinen Stand zu etwas gemacht wurde. Die einzigen Personen, die jemals ihre gute aber auch starke Seite erfahren hatten, waren wahrscheinlich mein Vater und ich und so würde es wohl für immer bleiben.

  


Ich nickte. 

  


"Sie ist ein Dämon mit weißen Flügeln..." Ich lachte leise. Wie albern...

  


Ich sah Harry unsicher an und er erwiederte meinen Blick mit einer beruhigenden Schwingung in seinem eigenen. Dann umarmte er mich und flüsterte mir etwas ins Ohr, das mich sofort aufheiterte.

  


"Du kannst glücklich sein, denn du bist wie sie. Ich bin froh, dass du deinem Vater so wenig ähnelst, mein Drache." Ich glaube es war genau das, was ich hören wollte. Ich wollte nicht so sein wie mein Vater. Aber wenn es aus Harrys Mund kam, bedeutete das, dass es wahr war...?

  


"Danke. Ich vertraue dir. Ich will _niemals_ so werden wie er." Ich klang verbissen. Vielleicht ein kleines bisschen _zu_ sehr, aber es war mir wirklich ernst damit. Ich _durfte_ einfach nicht werden wie er...

  


"Aber meinst du nicht, ich sollte meine Haare so lang wachsen lassen wie er? Wäre doch praktisch. Wenn die Sonne scheint, kann man sie sich ins Gesicht hängen lassen und braucht keinen Sonnenschirm! Und im Winter wickelt man sie sich um den Kopf und schon hat man eine wunderbare Echthaarmütze." Ich lachte laut und fühlte mich erleichtert, dass Harry micht unterstützte. Meine Sorgen waren verflogen und ich war genau in der richtigen Stimmung für einen Einkaufsbummel durch die Winkelgasse.

  


"Wie schön, dass du wieder Witze machen kannst." Dieser ironische Unterton ließ mich an seiner Begeisterung zweifeln...

  


"Ach, lass mich doch. Wollen wir jetzt los?" Da ich erwartete, dass er sowieso ja sagen würde, ließ ich ihn los und wollte meine Sachen zusammensuchen, als Harry mich am Arm festhielt. Ich drehte fragend meinen Kopf zurück. Er sah nachdenklich aus. Was hatte er nur wieder vor?

  


"Wir haben jetzt noch acht Tage, bis die Schule wieder beginnt." Ich nickte. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Schulsachen ein paar Tage später kaufen und stattdessen heute ins London der Muggel zum Einkaufen gehen?"

  


Bitte was... "Bitte _was_?"

  


"Du hast mich sehr gut verstanden und ich glaube, du willst ja sagen, nicht wahr?" Er grinste albern. 

  


"Wie kommst du-"

  


"Na wunderbar! Lass uns gehen, wir müssen unser Geld in Pfund umtauschen." Er packte mich, fischte einen Beutel voller Münzen aus seinen Sachen und zog mich achtlos derer, die sich draußen aufhielten, zur Tür hinaus und in den Hinterhof. Dort tippte er die entsprechenden Steine mit seinem Zauberstab an und schon öffnete sich das Portal zur Winkelgasse für uns. 

  


Wir tauschten eine überbemessene Menge unseres Geldes in Muggelgeld um und so schnell, wie wir die enge Gasse gestürmt hatten, waren wir auch wieder draußen. Harry sprühte vor Energie und brannte sichtlich darauf, mit mir im London der Muggel einkaufen zu gehen.

  


Während wir durch den Tropfenden Kessel eilten kam mir die Frage wieder in den Sinn, die ich vorhin in der Aufregung vergessen hatte und als wir bereits vor der Kneipe inmitten desinteressierter Menschenmassen standen kam ich endlich dazu, sie zu stellen.

  


"Was zum Geier willst du hier?" Er hielt inne und drehte sich zu mir um. Dann ließ er meine Hand los und ich zog sie dankbar zurück - er hatte mich während der ganzen Zeit _sehr_ fest gehalten.

  


"Na, Einkaufen! Ich glaube nicht, dass wir in der Winkelgasse halbwegs anständige Kleidung bekommen. Abgesehen von Anzügen und Umhängen bei Madam Malkin's. Hab ich Recht oder hab ich Recht?" Blöde Frage, Schlaukopf...

  


"Sicher, hast ja Recht. Aber was willst du denn für Kleidung kaufen?" Und ich mache mir die ganze Zeit Sorgen, dass uns in der Winkelgasse jemand erkennen könnte...

  


"Ich bitte dich, das ist doch wohl klar! Ich besitze nur das alte Zeug vom fetten Dudley. Rate mal, wieso ich neue Sachen haben möchte." Da lag er gar nicht so falsch. Der alte Schund, den er seine Klamotten nannte, war tatsächlich längst altersschwach. 

  


"Alles klar, Engelchen." Ich trat einige Schritte zurück. "Ja, Schwarz ist definitiv deine Farbe."

  


Er lächelte. "Ja, mag sein. Aber ich werde wohl auch ein paar Dinge in meinen Hausfarben kaufen. Ich glaube, dass mir das Rot auch stehen könnte, aber bei dem Gelb bin ich nicht wirklich sicher." Sofort unterdrückte ich das Bild von Harry in quietschgelben Hosen und Pulli mit einem schwarzem Umhang, dass mir in den Kopf schoss. Ich schätze, er hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

  


"Wenn du meinst. Lass uns anfangen, es klingt nach Arbeit, hier etwas zum Anziehen zu finden." Ich warf einen Blick auf die an uns vorbeiströmenden Muggel, die scheinbar alle ein Ziel vor Augen hatten und eisern darauf zusteuerten. Ob wir wohl eine schlechte Zeit zum Shoppen erwischt hatten?

  


Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach was, es gibt unzählbar viele Läden, die Kleidung verkaufen. Du wirst sehen - wir sind schneller fertig, als du denkst. Aber du hast Recht, lass uns anfangen. Vielleicht können wir dann später in der Winkelgasse noch einen Eisbecher essen. Dort gibt es einfach die besten!" Er nahm meine Hand und wir gingen gemütlich los.

  


Wir sahen uns gemeinsam unendlich viele Schaufenster an und immer, wenn Harry meinte, in dem Laden, vor dem wir gerade standen, könnte es etwas passendes geben, betraten wir einen. So ging es noch einige Stunden weiter, bis wir voll bepackt mit diversen Tüten und Kartons und am Ende unserer Kräfte in Richtung Tropfender Kessel schlenderten. 

  


Auf unserem Zimmer angekommen stellte ich die Tüten ordentlich nebeneinander aufs Bett und Harry schmiss seine daneben. Dann ließ er sich - meinem kritisierenden Blick keine Beachtung schenkend - auf den Boden sinken und atmete kräftig aus.

  


"Und, war das nicht schön?", fragte er und zog an meinem Hemdsaum, was wohl heißen sollte, dass ich mich auch setzen solle. Das tat ich glücklich und nickte.

  


"Danke, dass du mich nicht alleine vor den Umkleidekabinen stehen hast lassen. Ich glaube, ich wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen der Versuchung zu widerstehen, die blöd glotzenden Muggel mit irgendeinem Fluch zu belegen." Das wäre nicht gut ausgegangen... für _die. _

  


"Ach, schon gut. Immerhin bist du mein Freund und meinen Freund lass ich doch nicht draußen rumstehen, während ich mich ausziehe." Er kicherte stupide und ich boxte ihn. Nur ein bisschen auf den Arm, aber er hörte auf und gab mir einen kurzen Kuss. 

  


"Ich bin total fertig. Lass uns eben noch das Zeug auspacken und Eis essen gehen. Das reicht dann für heute." Total fertig, aber Eis essen wollen? So fertig konnte er dann doch nicht sein... außerdem war es erst gegen siebzehn Uhr. Der Tag war noch lange nicht gelaufen. Außer er hatte vor, mehrere Stunden mit Eisessen zu verbringen, wovon ich eigentlich auch nicht abgeneigt war. Hauptsache, er war bei mir. Heute war - trotz stressigem Einkaufen - einer der schönsten Tage mit ihm gewesen und dafür war ich dankbar. _Danke._

  


"Okay. Aber warum willst du es überhaupt auspacken?" Er hatte sich schon an den Verpackungen zu schaffen gemacht und sah nur kurz für mich auf. "Überblick", erklärte er, bevor er auch schon wieder in der Masse aus Tüten verschwunden war. Ich entschloss mich dazu, ihm etwas zu helfen und gemeinsam hatten wir bald restlos alles aus den Tüten, Schachteln und Kartons befreit.

  


Hinter uns lag ein Berg aus Plastik, Papier und Pappe - vor uns, auf dem Bett ausgebreitet, eine Unmenge an Kleidung, Schuhen und diversen anderen Dingen. Harry besaß jetzt drei neue Paar Schuhe, vier schwarze Hosen und eine Blaue, etwa zehn schwarze Hemden und ein paar Dunkelrote, etliche kurzärmlige oder ärmellose schwarze, dunkelrote, gelbe, graue - und was auch immer für Farben es noch waren - Shirts, von denen manche Motive - vorzugsweise silberne Drachen - aufgedruckt hatten, und eine Hand voll dicker roter Pullover. Er meinte, Pullover sähen am besten in Rot aus. Bitte, es war sein Geld. Er hatte auch Socken und Strümpfe gekauft - rote und schwarze - und einen Vorrat an Unterwäsche wie ihn selbst ein Hamster nicht anlegen würde. Wo er das ganze Geld hernahm, war mir ein Rätsel, aber ich wollte es gar nicht wissen. Sicher war es das Erbe, das er von seinen Eltern erhalten hatte...

  


"So! Ab in meinem Koffer damit." Diesmal warf er seine neuen Sachen nicht achtlos herum, sondern schlichtete sie tatsächlich sorgfältig und einzeln in den Koffer. Warum, war mir schleierhaft. Gerade hatte er die Tüten noch gleichgültig aufs Bett geschmissen und jetzt das... 

  


Als er fertig war kam er zu mir und umarmte mich. "Eis..." Ich lachte. Aus dem richtigen Blickwinkel konnte es so wirken als ober er mich für Eis hielte und... ach, Blödsinn! Ich war einfach zu erschöpft, um vernünftig zu denken. 

  


"Ich lade dich ein", sagte ich und versuchte, mich von Harry zu befreien, doch als er das hörte, drückte er mich noch ein bisschen fester und flüsterte ein müdes 'Danke'.

  


"Müde?", fragte ich und dachte schon, er wäre eingeschlafen, als er plötzlich quicklebendig und kein bisschen müde aufsprang und heftig den Kopf schüttelte.

  


"Oh nein, ich doch nicht! Ich bin nur etwas entkräftet, aber das ist noch weit von müde entfernt!" Er setzte zur Unterstützung ein breites Grinsen auf und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten. 

  


"Na schön, dann können wir ja gehen." Gesagt - getan. Wir liefen zusammen die Treppe runter, die wir heute schon so oft benutzt hatten und ich wollte eigentlich zur Hintertür hinaus gehen, als Harry stehen blieb. "Komm." Er zog mich zum Tresen.

  


"Tom?" Der alte Wirt erschien und guckte nicht schlecht aus der Wäsche als er mich sah. Neben Harry. Harrys Hand meine haltend. Aber er fing sich schnell wieder und schüttelte jegliche Gedanken weg. Erfolglos.

  


"Ja, was kann ich für sie tun, Mr. Potter?" Seine Stimme klang heiser und seine Augen huschten von Harry zu unseren Händen zu mir und zurück.

  


"Mein Gast und ich werde heute nichts zu Abend essen. Wir gehen in die Winkelgasse, bitte machen sie sich keine Mühe." Der arme alte Mann nickte nur und Harry verabschiedete sich. Ich tat es ihm gleich und wir gingen in den Hinterhof zu der Mauer, öffneten das Portal und betraten die Gasse.

  


"Hier, das ist der Laden. Die verkaufen das allerbeste Eis!" Er führte mich zu einem der Tische und wir setzten uns. 

  


"Und, was willst du?", fragte er, ohne selbst einen Blick in die Karte zu werfen. In mir stieg der leise Verdacht auf, dass er sie ohnehin auswendig konnte...

  


"Hm... hier, der Schokobecher sieht doch lecker aus. Den nehme ich. Du?" Ich sah ihn an. Noch immer hatte er die Karte nicht berührt. 

  


"Also ich würde ja Vanilleeis nehmen, aber ich habe ich schon für den Erdbeerbecher entschieden!" Immer diese lästigen Entscheidungen, ja ja...

  


"Ganz wie du willst, Harry, Schatz." Mist. In der Öffentlichkeit sollten wir vielleicht besser aufpassen, denn schon sah eine alte fast zahnlose Hexe zu uns herrüber und schüttelte abwertend den Kopf. Harry folgte meinem Blick und grinste die Frau freundlich an, die schlagartig wegsah und Interesse an der Machart der Stühle gefunden zu haben schien. Ich hätte schwören könne, dass sie rot geworden ist, als sie Harry gesehen hatte. Bei dem Gedanken, dass alte Frauen meinem Engel nacheiferten, wurde mir ganz anders...

  


"Mr. Potter! Wie schön, sie hier zu sehen. Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte der Kellner vertraut. Der Verdacht von vorhin weitete sich darauf aus, dass Harry - außer, dass er die Karte auswendig kannte - sehr sehr oft hier gewesen sein musste. Ich drehte mich auch wieder um und der Mann wurde weiß im Gesicht, sagte aber nichts. Harry überging dies gekonnt, indem er einfach bestellte.

  


"Er war wohl nicht so glücklich, uns hier zusammen zu sehen, oder?", fragte er, als die Bedienung weg war.

  


"Nicht glücklich? Ich glaube, er hasst mich! Oder er hat große Angst vor mir." Harry lächelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf ganz leicht. Das allein genügte, um mich die Sache ganz schnell vergessen zu lassen. Ich nahm seine Hand unter dem Tisch und sah ihm in die Augen. _Ewig._

  


Ein Raüspern ließ uns beide aufschrecken und wir sahen eine verzweifelte Kellnerin, die wohl versucht hatte, uns unser Eis zu bringen. Der Mann von eben musste sie vorgeschickt haben. Hatte wohl doch Angst...

  


Ich bedankte mich, als sie die Eisbecher - die _riesigen_ Eisbecher - vor uns hinstellte und bezahlte auch gleich. 

  


"Mh, du hattes Recht! Das Eis hier ist spitze." Noch nie hatte ich etwas so leckeres gegessen. Irgendwie schade, aber mein Vater hatte wohl nicht viel für Eis übrig...

  


Als ich keine Antwort bekam entdeckte ich einen völlig in sein Eis versunkenen Harry, der hochkonzentriert Erdbeerstückchen mit Sahne aß. Ich lächelte still und vertiefte mich selbst in meinen Becher, da es ja doch nichts nützen würde, ihn weiter anzusprechen.

  


Als wir feritg waren, beschlossen wir, noch ein bisschen sitzen zu beliben und die Ruhe, die wir hatten, zu genießen. Ich war so glücklich, dass alles gut gelaufen war und niemand - bis auf die komische alte Frau von vorhin - merkwürdig reagiert hatte. 

  


Ich schloss meine Augen und ließ meinen Geist ein wenig wandern. Meine Hand suchte Harrys und er hielt sie fest. So konnte es von mir aus ewig bleiben, aber mir war fast klar, dass das nicht ging. Hinter uns schrie jemand schrill auf und eine weibliche Stimme rief Harrys Namen.

  


Harry schoss blitzschnell herum, ließ meine Hand aber niemals los. 

  


"Hermine..."

  


***************************************************************

  


Kann man bei Gringotts Geld wechseln lassen? Ich meine - äh Bank? Die Zaubererbank wechselt bei mir eben Geld *beschließ* 

  


Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich sehr oft Bindestriche verwende. Die Teile sind wie für mich gemacht. Sie sind perfekt, um Dinge zu integrieren, die so nicht in den Satz passen, anstatt noch einen neuen zu schreiben, oder um einen Umbruch kunstvoller auszudrücken oder um einen Gefühlsgegensatz deutlich zu machen oder um einen Gedanken einzufügen oder um Dinge klarzustellen oder etwas zu betonen oder.... Ich glaube, dass sie wesentlicher Bestandteil meines Stils sind. Mein Universalwerkzeug sozusagen - wobei ich aufpassen sollte, sie nicht zu oft zu verwenden. ^^' 

  


Am Freitag hatte mein etwas weiter entfernt lebender Onkel Geburtstag. Ich war natürlich dort, ich seh ihn ja so selten. Er meinte, es würden später noch ein paar enge Freunde kommen. Es kamen über 50 Leute, ich habe gezählt. Und dann kam dieses total liebe Mädchen #^-^# Wir haben uns auf Anhieb so super verstanden, als ob wir uns schon ein Leben lang kennen würden. Eigentlich bin ich menschenscheu, aber bei ihr war es anders... ich will sie wiedersehen *heul*

  


Oh ^^' Bevor ich es vergesse: Das nächste Kapitel wird etwas dauern (ich weiß schon, böser Cliffhanger XD), weil ich einer Freundin, die bald Geburtstag hat, eine FF versprochen hab. Ich will, dass sie so perfekt wie möglich wird und dazu muss ich erstmal 3 Mangas gründlich lesen und alle Hints rauspicken und dann noch ein Bombenkonzept entwickeln und dann alles schön sauber von Hand schreiben. Ich will, dass sie glücklich damit ist ^-^ Also bitte etwas Geduld!

  


Lilly aka KGH *miau*


	10. Böse Hermine

Hallöle!

Ich habe eine blöde Krise hinter mir. Hab die ganze Story mal am Stück gelesen und fand sie unerträglich XD auf den Schock hin musste ich mich erst mal beruhigen T.T Ich bin so blöde *lol* Aber da ich so viel positive Kommentare bekommen habe, geht es auch weiter.

Ich möchte mich hiermit in aller Form bei euch entschuldigen. Ich habe wirklich sehr lange gebraucht und es tut mir sehr Leid. Es ging nicht voran und ein halbfertiges Kapitel ist meiner Meinung nach weitaus schlimmer als ein nicht vorhandenes. Bitte verzeiht die lange Wartezeit!

Hab beschlossen, immer, wenn ein Kapitel fertig ist, schreib ich es von Hand ab. Wer als erstes hier schreit, kann das dann gerne geschenkt bekommen. Jemand an Kapitel 1-10 interessiert? Hab auch ne interessante Handschrift und gebe sogar einzelne Kapitel her *lol* Wenn sich keiner meldet, habe ich ein schönes Stück für meine Sammlung (hab keine Sammlung XD).

Okay, hier die momentane Situation: Harry und Draco sitzen händchenhaltend draußen bei der Eisdile in der Winkelgasse, als Hermine kommt und ihnen nen riesen Schrecken einjagt. 

Harry Potter & das Lied 'Alles wird gut' gehören mir nich T.T Harrylein gehört der Joanne und das Lied gehört... der Person, die die Digimon-CD zur 1. Staffel aufgenommen hat ^^*** *CD knuddel* lol es passt gar nicht hierzu aba der Refrain war böse(=geht mir nicht ausm Kopf) und deshalb muss er jetzt leiden(=wird hier verwurstet) *hyahahaaa* Alles wird guuuut - glaube mir *sing* XD

***************************************************************

"Her...mine..?" Harrys Augen waren ausdruckslos, doch seine Hand zitterte. Er hatte Angst. Ich drückte fester zu und er wurde ruhiger. Er schloss seine Augen für einen Moment und dann lächelte er sogar.

"Wie schön, dich zu sehen. Was machst du so?" Immerhin, besser als sie wie erstarrt anzuglotzen war es ja...

Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen war sie fassungslos und sehr wütend, doch als sie sprach klang es ruhig und freundlich. Sie musste Harry wirklich mögen, wenn sie sich für ihn so zusammennahm... "Hallo, Harry. Ich habe Schulsachen besorgt." Zur Verdeutlichung hob sie einige volle Einkaufstaschen. Sie sah mich an, dann unsere Hände. "Ähm... hallo."

Ich lächelte und sie starrte mich an, als hätte sie ein Gespenst gesehen. Es war echt eine total dumme Situation und unerklärlicherweise verspürte ich gar keinen Hass ihr gegenüber, wie es sonst immer gewesen war.

Klar, jetzt, wo _Harry_ auch _mein_ Freund war. 

Harry. Alles in meiner Welt schien sich bisher um ihn gedreht zu haben, ohne, dass ich es jemals gemerkt hatte. Das schoss mir durch den Kopf, als ich meinen Schatz von der Seite ansah. Er war wirklich ein Schatz. Schöner als die kostbarsten Edelsteine, wertvoller als alles Gold dieser Welt. Mächtiger als der mächtigste Zauber, den es jemals gegeben hat. Er besaß die Gabe, mein Leben zu verändern.

Er hatte mich bereits nach dieser kurzen Zeit verändert. Jedenfalls war ich nicht aufgesprungen und habe der Granger irgendwelche fiesen Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen. Viel mehr hatte ich das Bedürfnis mich für die letzten Jahre zu entschuldigen... das war _unheimlich_.

Harry drückte meine Hand, bevor er lange ausatmete. Was hatte der Kerl schon wieder vor..?

"Setz dich." Die Aufforderung war an die Granger gerichtet, logisch, an wen sonst. Aber _warum_?

Sie dachte wohl das gleiche wie ich, doch sie setzte sich dennoch. Wortlos und neben Harry. Ein Stuhl stand noch zwischen ihr und mir und fast unmerklich rutschte sie etwas näher an Harry heran. Ich tat es ihr gleich und Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Diesen wunderschönen schwarzen Haarschopf, der mich mit sanfter, unwiderstehlicher Gewalt dazu zwingen wollte, ihn zu streicheln. Warum eigentlich nicht.

Sie schrei auf, als meine Hand seinen Kopf berührte, doch als sie seinen zufriedenen Blick sah, verstummte sie, während meine Finger die seidigen Strähnen liebkosten.

"So, dann... habe ich also... richtig gesehen... vorhin..." Erwartungsvoll sah sie uns an, doch Harry sah mich an, statt zu antworten. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln und hob unsere ineinander verschlungenen Hände über den Tisch. "Das?" Granger nickte und sprang dann plötzlich auf.

"Harry, komm mal eben mit." Sie entriss ihn meinen Händen und zog den armen Kerl hinter sich her. "Und du... warte hier", befahl sie mir. Was blieb mir auch anderes übrig... 

Es war sehr lustig, den beiden zuzusehen. Die Granger gestikulierte wild und Harry sah peinlich berührt bis höchst amüsiert aus. So genau konnte ich es auch nicht sehen. Er war so weit weg von mir... eigentlich wäre ich am liebsten aufgestanden und zu ihm gegangen - hätte ihn vor der Löwin gerettet - , aber da wurde ihre Stimme 'etwas' lauter und mein Herz hörte fast auf zu schlagen.

"Harry! WIE KANNST DU dich mit so einem einlassen. Dies ist Draco Malfoy, der Mensch - ach, was sag ich!- das Monster, dem du die schlimmsten Erlebnisse in deinem Leben zu verdanken hast. Du solltest ihn hassen oder zumindest nicht mögen, aber was du da erzählst ist der größte Irrsinn, den du jemals von dir gegeben hast! Sag mal, spinnst du?"

_Und sie hatte Recht._

Ich war ein Monster, ich war ein grausamer Mensch, ich war das schlimmste, was Harry passiert war. _Gewesen_.

_Und sie hatte Unrecht._

Denn Harry war ein Engel mit einer himmlischen Gabe. Er hatte mich in seinen Bann gezogen, mich bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit eingelullt und dann meine gute Seite belebt. Ich war wie besessen. Ich hoffte sehr, dass er das wusste.

Er wusste es. "Hermine, das war mal! Jetzt ist alles anderes. Jetzt ist er auf meiner Seite, verstehst du? Und du hast nicht ganz Recht mit dem, was du gesagt hast. Das Schlimmste, was mir angetan wurde ist sicherlich nicht auf Dracos Mist gewachsen. Ich... Hermine, ich liebe ihn und wenn du so willst, dann spinne ich eben. Ich bin verrückt, ja. Ich bin verrückt nach _ihm_." 

Als er seine bewegende Rede beendet hatte, ließ er sie stehen, wo sie war und kam zurück zu mir. Ihre stummen Versuche, ihn aufzuhalten, blieben seinerseits unbemerkt. In diesem Moment tat sie mir ein bisschen Leid, obwohl sie so schlecht über mich dachte. Hatte ja allen Grund dazu...

"Draco... hast du irgendetwas von dem eben mitbekommen..?" Er sah traurig aus, als er das sagte. Deshalb stand ich auf und umarmte ihn.

"Danke, dass du mich so lieb verteidigt hat. Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich _weiß _doch, dass sie mich nicht leiden kann. Lass uns jetzt gehen, okay?" Ich strich ihm durchs Haar und er lächelte wieder.

"Ein wenig Sorgen mach ich mir schon um sie. Ich hab keine Lust, dass sie sauer auf mich ist..."

"Bin ich nicht. Versprochen." Aus dem Nirgendwo war sie plötzlich aufgetaucht und stand nun direkt hinter uns. Ihre Stimme klang traurig und ich glaube auch verheult, aber ihre Augen waren unter ihren Haaren verborgen und sie tat so, als spiele auf ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln. 

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch da war sie schon verschwunden. 

"Sie tut mir Leid," rutschte es mir heraus und Harry sah mich für einen Augenblick überrascht an, nickte dann aber.

"Du hast Recht, wir sollten gehen. Komm." Er nahm mich an der Hand und zusammen gingen wir zurück in den verkommenen Hinterhof, durch die alte Tür und die Treppen hinauf zu unserem Zimmer. Den gesamten Weg sprachen weder er noch ich ein Wort. Die Stimmung war unglaublich deprimierend.

°°°°°°°

Stundenlang mussten wir so dagelegen haben; ich auf dem Bett und er in meinen Armen. Es war dunkel geworden und noch immer hatte keiner von uns ein Wort gesagt. Ich aus Angst, ihn zu stören und er, weil er tief in Gedanken versunken irgendetwas nachhing - ich wette, es waren die Ereignisse des Tages. 

_Wie wir uns vorgenommen hatten, dass wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen konnten, ohne dass etwas passieren würde und wie dann schließlich doch etwas passiert war. Wie seine beste Freundin, die verständnisvolle Hermine Granger, ihn nicht verstehen hatte wollen und wie sie mit dieser traurigen Stimme verschwunden war._

_Und Harry hatte geglaubt, dass sie es verstehen würde. Wie enttäuscht musste er jetzt sein..._

Die Stille war erdrückend und wäre ich nicht zu betrübt dazu gewesen, hätte ich große Lust verspürt zu weinen. 

°°°°°°°

Minuten, Stunden..? Später... wir lagen noch immer auf dem Bett und ich war zwischendurch eingenickt. Wie zuvor herrschte Schweigen. Harry bewegte sich in meinen Armen und ich wurde aufmerksam.

"Na? Wie geht's dir?", fragte ich vorsichtig und drückte ihn ein wenig. Er lachte. _Was..._

"Ich hab so lust zu singen..." Wieder lachte er. Noch während ich überlegte, was bei ihm einen plötzlichen Gehirnschaden verursacht haben könnte, fing er an, ein Lied zu singen, das ich nicht kannte.

"Alles wird gut - glaube mir. Wir überleben, denn wir geben nicht auf." Er schloss die Augen und legte meinen Arm um seine Tallie.

"Alles wird gut - ich bin bei dir. Wir werden siegen alles nimmt seinen Lauf." Dann lachte er laut los. "Vergiss es, das hab ich mal im Fernsehen gehört, als ich meinen Cousin beim Fernsehen beobachtet habe..."

"Du beobachtest ihn beim..." Ich sah ihn ungläubig an. Die Situation hatte soeben eine totale Kehrtwende von total mies zu total verrückt genommen.

"Ja, was meinst du denn? Glaubst du im Ernst, dass _ich_ fernsehen durfte? Ich habe mich immer versteckt und ihm zugesehen... aber wehe, ich wurde erwischt. Mein Onkel glaubte, dass es wie Diebstahl sei... aber das war mal. Jetzt bin ich bei dir." Da war es wieder, dieses unangenehme Schweigen. Aber diesmal wusste ich, was ich zu tun hatte. Ich zog meinen schwarzhaarigen Engel ganz nah an mich heran und küsste ihn liebevoll.

"Weißt du was? Das Lied hat gar nicht so unrecht. Wir überleben, denn wir geben nicht auf. Lass uns vergessen, was heute passiert ist und es weiter versuchen. Granger ist ein kluges Mädchen" - das musste ich zugeben - "und wenn du ihr am Herzen liegst - und das tust du - , dann wird sie einsehen, dass unsere Beziehung okay ist." 

Ich sah ihm in die Augen. Grün wie der schönste Smaragd funkelten sie.

"Danke, Draco. Du hast Recht."

Den restlichen Abend verbrachten wir kuschelnd und Harry versuchte, den restlichen Text des Liedes zu rekonstruieren. Es gelang ihm nicht. _Ich habe ihn daran gehindert... und es hat ihm gefallen. Hehehe..._

***************************************************************

Lala, Dudley guckt Digimon XDDDD _nicht_

So . ein . Kitsch. Alles Mist hier, geht alles bisschen komisch zu in meinem Kopf... so... unsinnvoll T.T aja, und kurz isses auch, häy ^^' Ist nur etwa halb so lang wie normal T.T _ahabba_!! Es war eine bessere Stelle zum Aufhören als letzts mal XD Bitte keine Kommentare zum letzten Satz *drop* der ist ähm... ui die Sonne scheint ^^****

Uh ^^' Ich glaube, mein Stil hat sich in den letzten Monaten verändert. Vielleicht glaube aber auch nur ich das XD

Hogan's Heroes (Ein Käfig voller Helden)!!!!! *nur mal so einwerf* *sehr doll lieb*

Ich bin verrückt. *auch einfach mal so einwerf* Nach YU-GI-OH!!!!!!!!!! *kreisch* 

- vielleicht ist das auch ein Teil der Begründung für diese verspätete, halbherzige, komische Leistung XDDD (((Yuuuugilein *schnapp* leiste mir etwas Gesellschaft... und den Noa nehm ich doch auch gleich mit und dann sollen sie sich ganz dolle lieb haben *krank bin* und dann Mokuba und Seto zusammen *sehr krank bin*... *aber sehr schön find* oda Mokilein und Noa-chan..? *davonflieg* Huiiiiii!!!)))

(Ich weiß nicht... soll ich mir 'Gothika' ansehen? ...ich bin son Angsthase aba ich würd ja doch gern XD)

KGH *miau*


End file.
